Blank Rounds
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Amu was taught by her parents that the dark holds secrets, secrets children fear. She was taught how to destroy the harm of the world but when the her boyfriend decides all creatures are the same will she choose to go against him? And what does a certain bluehaired demon see in her that's so amusing and facinating? (Sorry if summary sucked rated T for cursing and voilence later on)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfiction! Please don't be mean!

F. Y. I. Some of it may sound like supernatural and it is loosely based on that series.

**I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, SHUGO CHARA, OR THEIR CHARACTERS PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The full moon hung over head and a pinkette strolled along the city streets her breath appearing in the brisk air. She looked no older than sixteen with golden eyes and hair that reach her hips. She wore a black mid-thigh skirt, some black shorts that gripped her legs, a pair of converse, a long-sleeved white shirt, a thick black hoodie, and stood about five eight. She was paying no attention to where she was going and her face showed she was deep in thought, she didn't even notice when off in a dark alley men began to take notice and follow her.

"Hey beautiful." One with greasy brown hair said smugly, he was about six five and well-built probably able to get whatever it was he wanted. "How 'bout you hang out with me and the boys for some enjoyment."

The girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "No thank you. I'm headed somewhere, please excuse me." She said with a kind smile.

"I don't think you get it, it wasn't a question or offer." One of the others rasped blowing out smoke of a cigarette and attempting the grab the girl, he was caught by surprise when her hand lashed out slapping his way the other bringing a gun she had hidden to his chin.

"I wasn't suggesting anything either idiot." The girl dangerously said with a glint in her eye. The man gulped.

"Amu, don't." The pinkette turned when a girl with long blonde wavy hair spoke her face boardly staring at the scene. "With scum like him his soul wouldn't be worth a cent."

"Sorry Rima." Hinamori Amu shrugged narrowing her eyes at the group of men. "Now all of you get lost before I blow your friend's brains out." She then lowered her pistol allowing the three surprised thugs to stumble away in fear. "How'd you find me?"

"It wasn't hard when you get in a fight with Tadase you wander aimlessly; I just had to do the same. He wants you to apologize, if I were you I would have broken up with him by now." Rima sighed. She was about the same age as Amu however barely reached five feet and was underdeveloped; she wore a red skirt, black shirt, red sweater, and black flats.

"You know me too well, and you don't have much right to talk seeing how the closest thing you have to a boyfriend is Nagi." Amu replied.

"Don't accuse me of being that cross dresser's girlfriend!" Rima blushed crossing her arms and turning away.

"You know you want to be though!" Amu teased smiling.

"Shut up! Tadase told me to get you so we could start the meeting." Rima changed the subject reverting back to Tadase and making Amu frown.

"We always fight after missions. He thinks we should kill all monsters, I say only the wicked ones. He believes torture is the best way to get information, I think we could get more out of people through infiltration. Causes less pain." Amu vented.

"Break his heart, then he'll feel the pain."

"I'll talk to Utau when we get back she'll know what to do." Amu decided ignoring Rima's idea.

"You think just because she knows the most about monsters she'll know about relationships?" Rima inquired.

"Worth a shot." Amu responded as the two began making their way back to base camp.

**Random P.O.V.**

Off in the shadows stood a blue haired demon watched the beautiful girl walk away her friend calling her. She always carried the scent of strawberries and seemed sad whenever he saw her.

"So she knows Utau." He thought aloud disappearing.

**BET YOU CAN ALL GUESS WHO THE DEMON IS (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE) SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AMUTO MOMENTS AND THE SHORTNESS. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LATER FELLOW NERDS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS, THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR TAKING A LIKING TO WHAT I PUT SO MUCH INTO MAKING! SO WITHOUT FURTHER SHAMOO MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Rima and I walked up the steps to an old, run down house that anyone would have guessed was haunted. It stood about three stories high (if the attic was included), looked like it would turn to ash at any moment, had planks of wood covering every window, and dead plants surrounded the area. It looked like one of the houses people would find in horror movies, only my friends and I were crazy enough to actually buy the place. The owner seemed thrilled; he even took the liberty of saying: "You know there is a no refund policy, if you didn't now you do. By psychos enjoy that demonic house!" I'm pretty sure after that he ran away screaming yay and throwing fist pumps in the air. Anyway, Rima knocked on the old door and with inhuman speed a gun was aimed at both our faces.

"Relax Nagi; it's us we were coming back because Tadase was being a spaz about Amu being gone without his permission." Rima sighed. "Now let us in cross dresser before I trample you for being in my way."

"Yep your Rima, and Amu I know that's you." Nagihiko grinned in victory while Rima glared daggers at the boy with long purple hair, a red vest, black short sleeved shirt, some cargo pants and hiking boots. I met Nagi when I was ten thinking he was a girl seeing that his parents dressed him like one and called him Nadeshiko, embarrassingly Rima was the first to call him out as a cross dresser. Since I had known him the longer I felt like mega idiot once it was pointed out to us. I met Rima when I was twelve so that was two years of stupidity. Funny thing is I used to be jealous of Nagi thinking he would end up with Tadase because I thought he was a really pretty girl and guys always choose the pretty ones. I still can't believe that I already wanted to be in a relationship when I was ten.

"You coming?" I looked up as Nagi posed a question.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking." I followed him in, the first time I was in here the appearance was quite a shock. It was dark with no lights on the ceiling leading us to believe it hadn't been used since the mid eighteenth century. There were about eight spirits here, six we exorcised for being asses, the other two stayed and I'm happy they did; they're great for pulling pranks on the others. One's a girl who would forever be sixteen, apparently she took a friends dare to spend a night in the house alone. Little did she know that a serial killer had already claimed the area, that's all she told us about herself. She was also really good at comebacks, name calling, and other insults so Rima had taken a liking to her, the ghost told us her name was a girl named Lulu. The other was a child who looked no older than six, really cute but it was annoying since she was always singing pop songs she'd heard from kids who had sat on the front lawn for dares blasting their music. Rima had been like two inches away from exorcising her for her continuous singing, no patience that girl. The other ghost went by the name Ami, pretty close to mine.

"Right so which job should we go on next?" I took a deep breath hearing Tadase's voice coming from the kitchen. When I entered everyone else was already busy. In total there are only five of us if the ghosts aren't included in the count. One of those five is the demon Utau.

Utau his hardcore bad ass, she can pretty much paralyze anyone with fear just through her glare and I haven't met one monster that wasn't reluctant to have her as an enemy. She has long blond hair she keeps in mid-thigh length ponytails, purple eyes, and we mostly take her on missions because she can get anyone to spill. She was wearing a black mid-thigh dress with gray detailing, a corset, black stocking and black shoes; it seemed to be her favorite outfit. She simply stood off leaning against the sink counter watching as Tadase scrambled from one newspaper to the next. I had met her while on a job when I was fourteen, I'd nearly killed her until she saved my life from being drained by a vampire. Unlike most demons she wasn't manipulative of us, I should know I posted like eight cameras and voice recorders in her room for the first year and never let her out of my sight.

When Utau saw me her eyes glanced at the busy Tadase giving me a look that said: _why haven't you broken up with this overcontroling nut case yet? _I simply shrugged and Utau shook her head, she never had liked Tadase, he had constantly been trying to get her alone so he could kill her. I caught him before he could luckily.

Sensing my presence Tadase's red-violet eyes scanned me coldly waiting for something to come from my mouth like it always did. "I'm sorry Tadase-kun."

He smiled his whole face lighting up. "You are forgiven." I'd met Tadase at the same time as Nagi; our parents were all working a mission and left us to take care of each other. I may have followed him around the entire time, may not have. His hair was surrounding his face with gold and he wore a red and blue plaid button up shirt that wasn't buttoned, green shirt, jeans, and converse. He was more manly than he used to be his face still slightly feminine though rugged, he had muscles from all of his fights, and stood a good two or three inches taller than me.

"And you're full of crap." We all turned our heads up to the ceiling where Lulu's head was peering through. She stuck her tongue out at Tadase. The ghost had long, curly, blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a knee length, long-sleeved blue dress with a white skirt underneath gripping her legs, blue close toed shoes with a strap and a purple clip in her hair. She also held a deep loathe towards Tadase.

"How dare you say that, you are the one beneath me!" Tadase screamed as Lulu floated down. She simply ignored him.

"You think you're a ruler, your seriously lacking the loyalty of your subjects." Lulu taunted.

"Please stop fighting." Ami said entering floating two feet of the ground. She had orange-brown hair held in twin ponytails by bows and yellow eyes that were pleading. She wore a knee length sweet Lolita dress, some pink sandals, white stockings, and a white sweater. She'd died in this house from falling from the roof onto the garden.

"I'm tired so I'm going to get some shut eye." I told everyone before walking quickly away from the loud conversation between the two poltergeists and Tadase. I heard laughter from the spectators; Nagi, Utau, and Rima. When I finally reached my room which was the third door to the right on the second floor, I practically collapsed onto my queen sized bed. My room was simple a desk with my notebooks of my missions; a dresser with pictures of my parents, my friends, and me; a bed with pink sheets, and a closet that barely held any clothes. I wasn't a girl who went on sprees and only bought what I needed. "I forgot to ask Utau about what I should do." I realized.

That was the least of my worries, at that moment I realized I wasn't the only one in my bed and I had been crushing someone.

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF AMUTO. BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO'S IN THE BED. SORRY IF IT WAS TERRIBLE, ANY WAY REVIEWS ARE GREATLY ACCEPTED! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEEPS! I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU AGAIN FOR SHOWING INTREST IN MY STORY! SO UMMMMM YEAH HERE WE GO! IT'S IKUTO TIME!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I shot up pulling away my sheets to see a surprisingly handsome man with blue hair and a well chiseled face that would make most girls melt; I had had my fair share of handsome though. He wore a black button up shirt, black pants, and held a violin close to his chest.

I did what any logical person would do… aimed my shot gun by my bed at him. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked smacking him awake.

The man groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his blue eyes that I was sinking… _NO AMU! You have Tadase! And you just met this weirdo pervert who happened to be on your bed!_ The man realizing I had been staring at him smirked.

"Lose something in my eyes, perhaps, yourself?" He then winked.

"Shut up! Now answer my question!" I realized I was bright red in my face; mostly the realization came from him laughing at me. Finally getting aggravated enough I prepared to fire my gun until he smacked it away then he spun me so I faced the wall pinning my wrists to the small of my back.

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I want to talk. If you're going to get violent I'm not afraid to break your arms, either way we will talk." The man hissed. "Understand?" He gripped my wrists tightly and I inclined my head he then released me.

"Judging from the fact that you moved so quickly I'm guessing you're a demon, vampire, or werewolf. It's not a full moon so highly doubt it's a wolf, vampires fear hunters more than anything else, and so you must be a demon." I deduced and the man smiled.

"Sharp just as I suspected." He said smoothly. "My turn, you're a hunter named Hinamori Amu, you are sixteen. Your parents went on a mission two years ago and haven't contacted you since which is why you're so keen to get information out people and meet new hunters so that you can possibly find out where they are." My eyes widened in shook however I quickly regained myself and nodded my head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Amu; I'm the demon Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"I thought your room would be filled with weapons, pictures of your enemies on dart boards, and have blood painted on the walls. Not a princess decals and furry bright pink sheets for your bed." The pinkette glared at me rolling her eyes though blush tinted her cheeks.

"I can dream!" She snapped. "And I have a weapon; it's called a shot gun idiot."

"Yeah well against demons like me, you know that won't do you any good." I gestured to her shot gun that I had knocked to the wall. "Now will you hear me out?"

A knock came at the door. "Amu you alright?" Amu's mouth opened for a minute and I looked as though she was contemplating either to rat me out or keep quiet.

"Yeah Utau I'm fine, just hit my leg on my dresser. Really tired I guess." She finally responded.

"Ok just making sure, Ami was complaining about 'naughty language.'" Utau laughed. "Anyway, see you in the morning." Footsteps faded from the door and I looked at Amu with surprise.

"Didn't tell your team mate?"

"Shut up, you have two minutes to talk, if I don't appreciate what you have to say then I'll raise the alarm. She sat down in her desk chair then motioned to her bed. "Sit." She commanded.

"I'm not a dog, though werewolves have been known to follow orders." I grinned when she became agitated. "I'm here to ask for help."

"Okay now I know I'm dreaming, a demon asking for help, no way in hell." Amu giggled.

"You know I come from that place and there is a lot that people don't know about my home. Now haven't you noticed something odd about the missions you go on? Also your little kiddy-king seems to be keeping something from his so called 'friends.' Though with the countless times he's tried to dismember some of them I'd call them more of… helpers?"

"Your point?" Amu prompted.

"Ah, yes, the reason I sunk to asking for help. Usually it's humans selling off their souls who need the help. Monsters that fear hunters like you are beginning to plot with a force far bigger than us. Demons are beginning to side with said force as well." I finished.

"What force is it that's so terrible and to be feared?" Amu inquired interested.

"Well all I know is last time this force was released, angels and demons were on the same side."

"No way." I nodded speaking only the truth. Amu shook her head. "I can understand why monsters would go to it for help."

"Now are you going to throw me to that idiotic king?" Amu gazed at me for a moment before shaking her head. "You're safe. Now go before I change my mind."

"I don't have a place to go." I responded dead serious.

"Yeah, yeah, what about hell?"

"I'll be kicked out because I warned a human of hells dealings with… don't really know what to call it." I shrugged.

"Oh great another homeless demon. Tadase'll be thrilled." I heard Amu mutter and I chuckled. "Fine, no one wakes me in the morning so no one will know you're here. You can sleep on the other side of the room on the floor."

"You know my dad's the king of hell?" I stated to see if I had frightened her but she simply pelted me with a pillow.

"Ok your highness, we already have one guy gunning for the role of prince. Now get your ass up and go lie down on the floor." Amu ordered shoving me off her bed. I should have picked a more jolly bunk buddy, but I knew she'd be the only one who believed me.

**OK NOW I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER EVERYDAY BUT IF I CAN I WILL! FINALLY A LITTLE AMUTO! SO IF YOU WANT TO BE A CRITIC DON'T GO OVER THE TOP! THOUGH I DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**REVIEW! BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY EXCEPT I WILL BE ADDING IN THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS FROM SHUGO CHARA BUT THERE'S A TIME AND PLACE FOR EVERYTHING. OK NOW FORWARD!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. The house was silent so I was guessing that everyone was still in their rooms. Sitting up I notice a lump on the floor and sighed shaking my head, so that demon( Ikuto was it?) really had come I would have to get him to tell me more about that new enemy. The only reason I had believed him was because I'd noticed that all the things I'd hunted were acting odd. One vampire I found was sucking dry a werewolf on a full moon. No way is that normal.

I stand up and the oversized gray Van Halen t-shirt falls around my knees. I'd found out really quickly how big of a pervert Ikuto was when I found him trying to peep on my while I was changing in the bathroom. _I wonder if he has a lump on his head. _I thought to myself remembering the smack I'd given him. Luckily everyone had been asleep or else I would have had some serious explaining to do. I stretched out my arms and checked the enchantment I had on my room to keep ghosts out, no damage had been done. After I'd found a ghost of some random guy hovering above my bed when I woke up, I wasn't taking any more chances.

"So you're up Strawberry?" I spun around seeing Ikuto peering at me from where he was curled up on the ground. He kind of looked like an overgrown cat with two strands of his hair curling up slightly.

"Don't call me Strawberry." I growled.

"I'll do as I wish. I'm the powerful demon not you." He smirked sitting up and slinging his violin over his shoulder.

"Why do you lug that thing around?"

He pulled his violin case into his lap and patted it his eyes becoming distant. "It's important to life, I"m supposed to be the next king of hell. Really I just want to play the violin for..."

"Wait… you're seriously the son of the king of hell?" I wondered almost feeling all the blood drain from my face. I also wanted to ask why he hadn't finished but if he didn't want to tell me he didn't have to. We'd just met and weren't exactly friends.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah… wait you thought I was lying about that?" Ikuto asked with disbelief.

"Well I thought you were just trying to intimidate me, plus I was tired!" I shot back.

"Who would make up a story like that?"

"Perverted idiots like you who were trying to get their way!"

I heard my door knob being turned; thank God my door was looked. Thinking quickly I grabbed Ikuto throwing him in my closet, slamming the door shut just as my bedroom one opened. "Amu you alright?" _Oh shit why Tadase!_

"Psh, I'm fine! Why?" I said trying not to seem like I was hiding something but probably had a crazy look in my eyes.

"Uh no reason, listen I was wondering… you want to go to the café in town? You're always saying how you want to try it and I can't find a job for us." Guilt poured into me for having to lie to him**( sorry had to make it seem like something Amu would say)** and I just forced a smile.

"Sorry I actually found a job. I'm about to leave for it after I get changed." I wasn't technically lying, it was the partial truth… the job had found me.

"Oh ok." Tadase's face fell and though the guy can make me want to strangle him, I still had feelings for him. "Well I'm going to go out to get some food from the store in town, later." He walked over and kissed me on the cheek before he left the room and I went to shut the door behind him locking it before allowing Ikuto to be free from the closet.

"Next time you're going to do that warn me, or are you trying to kill all my brain cells?" Ikuto groaned rubbing his head giving me a puppy dog face that I nearly fell for.

"Be quiet, I'm positive you had no brain cells when you came here so really what could I kill I mean come on." I then stuck out my tongue grabbing some clothes to go change. "Stay or I'll split your head open."

When I reached the bathroom I changed into an army green hunting vest, some black cargo pants, a gray tang top, some black combat boots, and pulled my hair into a pony tail reaching the middle of my back. I then strapped a knife to my thigh and a gun holster to my hip for my twin pistols. I was making my way back to my room when something dawned on me… I'd forgotten to close and lock my door. Chances were that demonic idiot didn't have the smarts to do it.

I was just praying that nobody had seen him, which was when I heard. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The sound was originating from my room.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu disappeared around the corner and I turned away to inspect more of her room, the notebooks on her desk were very tempting... normally I do the tempting. Curiousity eventually won over my favor and I shifted through the notebooks looking for one that looked enjoyable. That was when i felt something smack against my shoulder throwing me onto the ground.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I turned around to see-

** YOU GUYS MIGHT BE ABLE TO GUESS WHO IT IS THAT FOUND OUR LITTLE PERVERT. LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYO! SO AT THE END OF THIS PART OF MY STORY I HAVE A REALLY BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AND I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL RESPOND! NOW AMUTO! **

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I turned around to see… a midget? A girl with long blond hair was holding a baseball bat and glaring down at me as I was on all fours from the whack she'd sent causing me to fall.

"Midget?" I wondered shaking my head, I stood up and dusted off which was when that girl smacked me again this time on the middle of my head.

"Who*Bang!* you*Bang!* calling*Bang!* a*Bang!* midget*Bang!*?! Now answer my freaking question!" She raised the bat to whack again which was when Amu stepped in.

"Rima wait!" She yelled and the girl brought down her arms dropping the metal baseball bat with a clang.

"You couldn't have done that before she started to crack my skull in half?" I grunted gingerly rubbing my head which just received an ugly face from Amu. "You planned that?! You two must have conversed last night while I was sound asleep for ideas on how you could cause a demon brain damage before finally ending him."

"How dare you accuse us of that!" Amu scoffed. " Though it is something we'd probably do...

"You're admitting to it?!" I gasped shocked.

"Oh be quiet you perv!" Amu snorted.

"Ahem!" We looked back at the girl.

Amu finally answered her question. "Rima he's a friend… ish."

"Really, I've never seen him before." The shorty, Rima I mean, said casting me a distrustful look.

"He came here to explain why it is that all our missions are so strange. Remember last full moon the vamp?" With that Amu was finally able to calm down Rima. I really should have picked a better house with more welcoming girls.

"Wait one moment." Rima commanded walking forward and pulling hard on my shirt so I was face to face with her, a foot under my normal height. "What type of monster are you?"

"Demon." Amu answered for me.

"What kind of demon?" Rima pressed.

"Incubis." All three of our heads turned to the door where another figure stood inflamed with rage. "Ikuto, I will kill you now." Utau stated blandly and I rolled my eyes I'd had this conversation with her before. She had originally been all for listening to our dad but finally was fed up with his stupid rules and had chosen to go on a separate path.

"I knew I should have chosen a different house of hunters… oh wait all the other hunters would have beheaded me no questions asked." I growled. "Though the shrimp there was pretty close to that." Rima moved like she was about to hit me again and I flinched. If anyone else had felt her wrath they wouldn't be so keen to be around her when she was mad either or be the center of her anger.

"What's all the noise for?" A purple haired… um boy let's go with boy, asked stumbling in. He froze in surprise noticing me pointing and looking at the girls in confusion. "Who the-"

"World this is Ikuto, Ikuto world now why are you here?!" Utau snapped.

I once more explained what I had to Amu the night before receiving the same questions. "So this thing is bad?" The boy, I'd learned was called Nagihiko, asked.

"Oh yeah, and that's not all. I think your leader Tadase may know more about it than me. After all who here thinks he's been too quick to dismiss happenings?" I finally struck something with all of them.

"That ghost that was murdering only monsters was weird." Rima admitted. "And your boy toy seemed to be pretty fixed on the fact that he'd exorcised it." She spoke to Amu and I found myself feeling grouchy when she did. "None of us saw it though."

"I'd suggest an interrogation when he returns to see if he's really as unknowing as he lets on." I suggested. "However, right now Amu and I have to go visit and old friend of mine and Utau's."

"Who?" Utau asked confused.

"Why don't you all come with me and I'll introduce you."

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Five minutes after the stupid incubi had finished his story all of us were riding in one of the two cars we owned. The other was being occupied by the weirdo king. Amu can do so much better, she really needs higher standards. I'd prefer someone like the demon rather than that feminidiot Tadase. I don't care how old he gets he'll still look like a girl to me. Ikuto was the one driving and whenever one of us asked where we were headed the only response was "It's a surprise." I feel like a child when parents say the same thing while driving to a theme park.

We finally stopped just outside of a really large forest the smell of pine strong and had to walk from there. I was wearing a pair of brown shorts, my hair was( No way) pulled into a pony tail, a red short sleeved shirt I had thrown on was underneath a black jacket and I wore some convers. Steve on Blue's Clues has his handy dandy note book; I have my Trusty Rusty baseball bat. Other than that strapped to my back I had a shotgun strapped to my waist. Utau was wearing her normal outfit; she must have like a billion of them. Nagi wore a Black short sleeved shirt with worn jeans and a grey hoodie; he had throwing knives strapped to his waist, and a sword.

"I hate forests." Amu growled as we walked through the dark pines the only light was the sun dappling the ground through the trees. "What was that?!"

"Amu calm down." I commanded forcing my eyes not to roll.

"BAH!" I turned face to face with Lulu.

"Oh you idiots followed us out here?" I asked uncaringly.

"I was hoping for a more freaked out response than 'Oh you idiots followed us out here.'" Lulu mimicked while Ami cowered behind her.

"You should have gone for Amu then." I commented.

"Shhh!" I looked up when Utau hissed. "I just heard something."

"There's nothing out here to hear and I'm pretty sure if there was these two scared it off." I snorted aiming my thumb at the poltergeists. That was when something crashed through the woods ramming into Utau and smashing her into a tree and frightening all of us. The creature was what looked like a giant wolf, had Utau pinned to a tree and was growling at her. We all grabbed our weapons and I was surprised to see the wolf morphed into a guy about Ikuto and Nagi's height. He wore a green hoodie half way zipped up, a black shirt, and loose fitting jeans.

"Hey Utau long time no see." The newcomer said with a grin. He turned to face us with his piercing green eyes not removing his elbow from Utau's neck. "Well I've never seen you guys around before." Wind blew through his messy orange-brown hair. "The name's Kukai, Souma Kukai."

**YAY FOR KUKAI! I LOVE HIM! NOT AS MUCH AS IKUTO OF COURSE. RIGHT WELL I KNOW I JUST STARTED MY STORY AND THIS IS REALLY EARLY BUT I WILL BE ACCEPTING OC'S FOR LATER ON. ONLY ACCEPTING 6! SO MAKE SURE TO REPLY WITH THE NAME OF YOUR OC THEN PM ME THE REST[ WETHER YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE A HUNTER, MONSTER( IF SO WHAT MONSTER), GHOST, ANGEL, AND THEN TELL ME THE PERSONALITY]! I'LL SAY WHO'S IN THE STORY WHEN ALL OF THEM ARE IN AND I'LL ALSO BE ADDING MY OWN OC. AND FOR YOU WHO DON'T KNOW AN INCUBIS IS A DEMON THAT GETS POWER FROM GIRLS SOULS BY SEDUCING THEM FITS OUR PERVERT PERFECTLY RIGHT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX! YAY I'M SO HAPPY! SORRY I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE AND IT PROBABLY SUCKS! IF SO TELL ME! ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The guy who had appeared was very strange. For one he didn't seem to be bothered at all that a bunch of random people were on his territory or that he was being so kind to them. "So, Ikuto, I don't know of any reason that you would bring hunters here. Especially if they were teamed up with the troublesome one."

"Kukai we came to help and get more information on the subject." Ikuto responded.

"Ah, and who is this?" Kukai asked walking a circle around me with interest. "Newest victim to your love spell?"

"Are you stupid or something?" I asked.

"This one's feisty!" Kukai cheered. "Ikuto you gotta keep her."

"I never said I was his and what gave you that idea?! I just found out he existed last night. I hated the book Romeo and Juliet why would I want to become one of the characters?" I tried to persuade the werewolf. "Besides, Juliet did nothing. I wouldn't want to become the next useless girl would I?"

"Well she's just a bag of fun isn't she?" Kukai teased, for some odd reason I enjoyed being around him.

"So Ikuto why did you bring us to this loser?" Utau narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you're just jealous that I win every time we have a competition." Kukai shrugged.

"No I win!"

"You guys always end up in a tie!" Ikuto stated. "Now back to something that's like fifty times more important than your pitiful squabble. Kukai do you have any more information on our enemy?"

"Actually I do, however you might want to hear it from the person I heard it from. I might get the details wrong." Kukai extended his arm pointing deeper into the forest. "This way." He led us along a path that was filled with freshly blooming roses giving off an alluring scent.

"So you found her?" Ikuto asked and Kukai nodded.

"Way different than we thought she'd be."

"Um, her?" I interjected stepping in between the two.

"Oh you'll see. I'll have to tell her your coming, she doesn't like surprise visits." Kukai rubbed his left arm with his right shaking his head. "She showed me that the hard way."

"Who else is there besides you and the others who were there when I left?" Ikuto asked.

"Well we found a few more recruits and our spies have indicated that the visiting team did as well. We're seriously out manned. If you guys are going to help we'll be a little better off but not by much." Kukai looked worn out.

"What about her?" They were yet again referring to the girl. I didn't get why they didn't just say her name.

"She said and I quote 'Have you ever seen a pacifist even throw a slap?' Of course that didn't stop her from massacring my arm."

"Great, that's just… awesome." Ikuto sarcastically commented.

"Stop here." Kukai ordered. "You guys coming out or are you going to hide in the bushes?"

"Poo Kukai found Yaya!" A girl with orange hair leapt out of the bushes. "Hello I am the angel-" *BANG*! The girl fell to the ground as a bullet lodged itself in her head. We all turned to look at Rima who was holding up her shot gun her signature board look on her face.

"Well was anybody else going to shoot her?" Rima played the innocence card.

"Rima maybe you should see if someone is evil before you fire." Nagi nervously replied.

"Don't worry she'll be back-" Kukai was cut off.

"Why did a strange girl shoot Yaya's forehead?!" The girl who'd been blown away yelled now back on her feet.

"There she is." Kukai nodded. "Kairi you out there? I'm pretty sure Yaya's not here alone!"

"I'm sorry Kukai she insisted on coming." A very sophisticated looking teen stepped out of the bushes, he had green hair, glasses, green eyes, wore a white button up shirt, and white pants. The girl had her short hair pulled into two pigtails, she wore a white shirt with puffed sleeves, a white short skirt, white stockings, and white flats.

"Who's the guy?" I jumped; I'd completely forgotten Ami and Lulu were here.

"Why would I know?" I whisper-screamed.

"No need to be bitter, is it your time of the month?" Lulu leaned down staring at me straight in the eyes.

"NO IT'S NOT MY TIME OF THE MONTH!" I froze looking back to the group and thinking I'd probably said that too loud. I turned red like a tomato and laughed. Great first impression to have on people.

"Yeah it's definitely your time of the month." Lulu concurred.

"Wait how did the two of you leave the house in the first place?!"

"We aren't like normal ghosts remember; besides I may have stuffed your bra with some stuff that Ami and I are attached to." Lulu said like it was no big deal.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" The others turned away avoiding eye contact.

"Would you mind not being so loud?" Kukai pleaded his back to me.

"It is kind of hurting my ears Amu." Utau sighed.

"You're being easily annoyed I think it is your time of the month." Rima was looking up at the trees deep in thought.

"WE ARE DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!"

"Voice Amu." Nagi reminded me. "But you know it's not unnatural for girls to have this, every girl does."

"NAGI!" My head snapped to Ikuto. "I DON'T WANT YOUR INPUT YOU STUPID DEMON!"

"You know I have some chill pills I think you should take like eight of them." Ikuto said obviously amused by the topic.

"OH JUST GROW UP ALREADY!"

"Amu we're not the ones hulking out about a very… normal topic." Lulu shook her head hands on her hips.

"YOU ALL SUCK!"

"WE KNOW!" The five who had participated in the conversation happily responded. Glancing at Kairi and I saw he was staring wide eyed at all of us while she was stilled annoyed Rima hadn't apologized for shooting her.

"DON'T WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE?!" I glared at Kukai. "TAKE US TO MEET ALL YOUR COMMRADES BEFORE I FREAKING KILL ALL OF THEM!"

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW! AND IF YOU LIKE TEEN TITANS YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC I JUST STARTED! IF YOU WANT TO ADD YOUR OC TO MY STORY PLEASE FOLLOW WHAT THE DIRECTIONS I PUT IN CHAPTER FIVE! BYEBYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING WHAT I WROTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I'LL TRY TO THINK OF MORE COMEDY FOR MY FUTURE ONES! AND THANK YOU XxAyanexX FOR SUBMITING AN OC!**

**Utau's P.O.V.**

After Amu turned psycho on us Kukai continued to lead us through the forest. That Yaya girl made me want to rip her head off. Mostly because she was an angel and since I was a demon we really didn't need to be in the same place. I kept glancing in her direction just to make sure she wasn't trying anything and luckily she was too busy rubbing her forehead and mumbling about how she wasn't going to be "As cute anymore thanks to the meany pants with the gun." The biggest threat was probably the other angel, Kairi was it? However he was focused mostly on Ikuto and not the girl that was walking directly behind him with more of an advantage.

"Ok you guys the recruits are a little… Weird." Kukai warned as he stopped beside the largest tree I had ever seen. The only person who wasn't surprised by its size was Ikuto, the angels, and Kukai, of course they'd been to it before. Knocking on the trunk eight times in a rhythm, Kukai motioned for everyone to enter. We all exchanged confused looks until Ikuto became fed up and was the first to head into the tree. I expected him to hit solid trunk but he passed right through and the angels followed. My acquaintances went next until just Kukai and I were left alone. He grinned at me winking and said "After you." Damn him for being so cute.

"Fine." I cautiously shuffled up to the trunk closing my eyes and stepping through. When I opened my eyes I was amazed to see what looked like a large camp. There were tarps hanging on trees and it seemed to be desolate until I saw someone exit from one of the tarps, a man with orange-brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders, glasses, and yellow eyes. He wore a suit and looked very troubled. "Nikaido?" I gasped and the man looked up.

"Oh Kukai your back, it's great to see you again Ikuto and Utau." He smiled halfheartedly at our group then turned to Yaya and Kairi. "You two should go help out at the medical bay."

"What can Yaya do?" Yaya straightened saluting.

"You can try to cheer up the family members." Nikaido directed. Yaya marched of, literally.

"May I come as well, I could help." Rima offered.

"You are?"

"Mashiro Rima." Rima bowed introducing herself.

"Yes we could use all the help we can get. Kairi go ask Luna what you can do, she's rushing around and can't get to everyone even with Yukari's help." Kairi nodded running after Yaya and Rima.

"How bad is it?" Kukai asked no sign of his fun loving self.

"Everyone who went on the mission is showing symptoms." Nikaido sighed. "Why don't you guys go to the sick bay with your friends? I need to speak with Kukai."

"Why can't we-"

"Utau just go." Kukai silenced me with a sad grin. "People need help." I nodded and walked behind Amu and Ikuto stealing a glance over my shoulder. We walked to a place where the tarps covered a large area pulling back one of them revealing what looked like thirty people all lying in beds sweating in pain. Three or four were at bedsides, Rima and Yaya were running to those who were awake telling jokes trying to make them forget their pain even if it was just for a moment. Kairi was standing by one of the sweating patients injecting them with something I had never seen before. A woman with silver eyes, glasses, and red-brown hair was doing the same. The scene was so saddening, even for a demon.

"Have you come to help?" We looked behind us to see a girl with shoulder length silver hair uncaringly cut. She had on a green hoodie, and some frayed jeans. She looked tired but determined.

"Yes actually." Ikuto answered and the girl motioned for us to follow her, following people seemed to be all I had done all day.

"You can help with the injections. Each syringe has a different mixture, we're trying to figure out which ones work and which ones can be tossed in the trash." She lifted a tray.

"That's a lot of needles." Amu puffed.

"For a lot of patients." The girl pushed the tray into Amu's hands. "What're your names?"

"I'm Hoshina Utau." I introduced myself bowing.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Hinamori Amu."

"Pleasure to meet you all I'm Luna, Sato Luna."

"So are you like the nurse here?" I asked.

"No, no, no. I'm a werewolf who knows about what will work to cure certain things, I'm one of the only monsters not running to… the new evil. I'm not going to go begging to something I know nothing about just because this might be the losing side. Also I care about the people I fight alongside, whenever we have to fight patrols that are sent out the fallen enemies are never taken for a proper burial so we take them back here so Lily can give them one."

"You seem to have a strong opinion." Ikuto commented.

Luna shrugged. "Now are you here to help or talk?" We grabbed as many needles as we could rushing to different bed sides.

"Wait…" Amu froze. "Is Lily the person everyone's talking about?"

"Oh, she's very important. Only a few of us actually got to have a conversation with her and I was one of them." Luna concurred.

"Who else was able to meet her?" I felt like we were interrogating her.

"Well Kukai is the one she has talked with the most, Nikaido went for about an hour to talk to her, the two angels and then Yukari." She counted off and we went back to working in silence.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The group that had traveled from our house was resting in on large room made of tarps. That was where all the healthy 'rebels' stayed. I had no idea what else to call them. All the other ones who had been here for the longest were still trying to heal the injured to no avail. We sat not saying anything, after what we'd seen we weren't sure what to make of it.

It was I who finally said something. "I thought that when we traveled here it would be more lively." Everyone turned to me nodding but unsure how to respond.

"I'm just thankful we were able to help in some way." I was surprised that Ikuto was the next one to speak. I always expected demons to be manipulative, evil, cowardly, and torturous. Utau and Ikuto had proved that theory wrong many times. "Of course there's also the fact that I get to have another sleepover with Amu." My face reddened

"PERVE!" I yelled running up and trying to hit him. There went my thoughts of him being cool, deep down he would always be a pervert. I noticed that snickering was occurring from the seven of us that were waiting here and understood he'd been trying to lighten the mood with a little comedy.

"Mmmm, strawberries." My eye twitched. Was Ikuto _smelling _me?

"SMELL YOURSELF!" I guess I could have been a little less loud but whatever.

"Um am I interrupting something?" Kukai stood holding up one of the tarps. "Well I just talked to Lily; she won't see any of you yet. She wants you all to stay here until she sees at least one of you."

"How long is that?" Rima narrowed her eyes.

"She didn't say, but we are happy to have some help." Kukai tried to weigh out the good and the bad of what he'd just said. "And think! You'll get to see Utau and me competing."

"You mean they'll see me winning and you crawling on the ground begging me to go easy." Utau got a gleam in her eye.

"Sorry but I have something important to do." I said standing up and beginning to make my way to the exit on the tree. I sounded completely crazy.

Kukai snatched my left elbow forcing me to stop. "You can't, she sealed of the entire tree. The exits aren't opening from the inside and she made it so only people could get in." I was stuck in a giant tree; my life was the center of weird in the universe.

**YAY! SO, SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF COMEDY BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE. ANY WHO REVIEW! I'M STILL ACCEPTING FIVE OC'S!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK SO AGAIN SORRY ABOUT HOW SEWIOUS THE LAST CHAPTER WAS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE NOT AS MUCH SO.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

A week and a half passed while we were trapped in the giant tree a group returned from a mission battered, torn, one person had been ripped to shreds, and one was in the same state as all the others in the medical bay, only fifteen were left in . We held a vigil for the one's who'd died and even when they returned we barely had I was tired of eating the fruit that grew in that place but I was actually becoming closer to everyone there. People were laughing and having fun and I knew why, they needed to keep their minds off of the fact that they were losing friends and family. Though I really hate to admit Ikuto was the one I'd probably become closest to. We were often taking shifts in the medical bay to help Luna, I once saw him trying to seduce her, most likely to steal her soul and gain power. She had enough sense to smack him with the metal tray she was holding and he was again rubbing his head. He really needed to work on his people skills.

We had actually started a fruit fight while out collecting for the others and I had more fun during that then I had in a while. Kairi scolded us on our childlike tendencies when others needed food and Ikuto threw a berry at him screaming "RUN LIKE HELL!" While the angel chased us with something that I'm pretty sure was a giant spear. Needless to say we didn't collect much food for the camp. Yaya was finally able to calm the rampaging Kairi down telling him to think about bunnies and chocolates; I think he had a thing for her. Twice I woke up with Ikuto curled up next to me, the first time I'd kicked him out; the second time I just wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling into his warmth. Utau and Kukai competed at everything; both of them had been down with stomach aches from overeating. It was hysterical to watch; like a lover's quarrel. They fought over who won insulting each other on points of their lives. It was obvious they were joking though. Rima and Nagi were often seen arguing, well Rima was arguing Nagi was teasing. I found out that before everything had gone down hill Nikaido had proposed to Yukari. Nothing like war to make everyone start feeling the love of a wedding.

Every night before bed everyone who could get out of their beds would gather around a bondfire laughing at jokes, Yaya was only able to get Kairi to sit with us but the having fun thing didn't come naturally to him. "It's getting cold out." Utau commented from her spot by the fire.

"I guess winters coming soon." Rima nodded.

"Yaya says it's time for a dance!" Yaya yelled grabbing Utau by the arm. "Yaya bets that Kukai and Utau wouldn't dance together even if they could save the world.

"Demons aren't known for caring about the world." Kukai told Yaya.

"Okay funny boy, let's dance!" Utau said snatching Kukai's arm and forcing him to stand up. She put her hand on his shoulder and he awkwardly placed his hand on her hip, and they each took the others hand. By that time blush had formed on both their cheeks. Someone began to sing kiss the girl and the onlookers cracked up as Utau snapped her head around shoving Kukai away so she could find the culprit who began the song. I noticed Luna was whistling a little too suspiciously and trying to sneak back to the medical bay while Utau's back was turned.

I stood up deciding maybe I would turn in and tripped falling onto somebody. Even in the dark the blue hair was unmistakable. "Amu if you wanted me so badly you could have just said so."

"Shut up!" I was happy our backs were to the fire or he would have seen my face turn the color of a tomato. I pushed myself up dusting off the jeans I'd been leant and the shirt Yaya had given me.

"Amu?" I looked up as Nikaido and Kukai walked over asking for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Lily will see you and Ikuto now." Kukai said. So finally we would meet this amazing person.

The trip was taken neither Ikuto nor I knowing what to say during this time. They led us through a tunnel; the tree seemed to be a forest within itself. They stopped turning back to us gleaming light coming from the opposite side of some leaves that hung together making it seem like more stone should have been there. A faint voice flowed through which appeared to be singing 'We Will Rock You.'

"You can come in." The singing stopped, Kukai and Nikaido pushed Ikuto and me in so we were standing in a very large cave that opened up to the starry sky. Large orbs of blue floated around gleaming so beautifully calling for me. "Don't touch them." I hadn't realized my arm had extended. "Honestly Amu are we going to have this conversation every time we meet?" I turned down to see a girl who looked no older than ten with curly hair that cascaded down her back like a water fall though the locks were the color of a sunrise, purple eyes, and a simple white dress. She was a beautiful girl and yet showed no emotion has she collected the blue orbs.

"I've never met you before." I stated though I had the oddest sense of being here before.

"Not that you remember." Lily corrected. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She spoke with an intelligence far beyond what was expected of a person her age.

"Wait I don't-"

Yes, yes, I know you don't remember us meeting in the past but we have none the less." She only glanced at us as if we were less important than what it was she was doing.

"Will you look us in the eyes when you speak to us?" I growled.

"Amu you are always so enraged when you come to see me, I have an important job to take care of and if I do not complete it the world will have an awful problem." A crow flew in however instead of backing away; Lily outstretched her hand which then was filled with another blue orb. "Thank you. Please continue your job." The crow inclined it's head as if understanding before flying back out the way it had come. "I will allow you to guess why it is that I can spare no time for this fray between your comrades and my father."

"FATHER?!" This time it was Ikuto's turn to be surprised. "I knew you had information about him but he's your father?"

"Of course, I had to come from somewhere." Lily laughed. "Now what are your guesses as to my reason for not leaving?"

"Listen, I'm not here to play the guessing game. I've waited here because you forced me to-"

"Amu you could have left at any time." Lily interrupted.

"You sealed of the door!" I pointed out.

"That never stopped you from escaping my enchantments before." She kept calm the entire time. "Well if you have no guess, I'm a grim reaper."

"… HUH?!" Ikuto and I said at once.

"Wait you didn't know?!" I asked Ikuto.

"I don't know much about her; once I found out she could tell us about her father I was sold on the idea!" Ikuto defended.

"Hehehehe!" We turned as Lily giggled. "You two never change, it's always the same whenever I see you."

"I just met him like two weeks ago!"

"Shhhh!" Lilly hissed looking at the different orbs. "Here we are." She grabbed one bringing it to her chest. "We can't have this one disappearing now can we?" She said speaking to herself. "I will tell you everything you need to know about my father, but only if it's Amu here alone."

"Wait a min-"

"Ikuto if it gets us what we need to know then we should do it."

"We could always ask Kukai, or one of the others." Ikuto offered another solution. It was obvious he distrusted Lily with every bone in his body.

"I didn't actually tell Ikuto everything he needed to know, everyone here in camp knows the same things; and it's not even close to all I have to tell." Lily cunningly smiled. "Of course if you wish not to know you can always leave and forget about me."

I turned back to Ikuto. "She seems like she knows more about us than anybody. I'm willing to give her a chance. Please just let me try." I whispered and his eyes flitted to Lily before he finally agreed.

"Tell me everything once you finish though."

"So you are going to leave me and Amu to chat?" Lily grabbed the orbs. "I have much to discuss with her." Ikuto reluctantly left and Lily turned looking me straight in the eyes. "It's time for you to remember." She said, and then everything went black.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I paced outside the tunnel, waiting for Amu to emerge. I felt really concerned about her oddly. I didn't trust the Lily girl but she was all we had. About seven minutes after I let Amu shuffled out her eyes seeming distant and cold. "AMU?!" She snapped her head around snapping out of whatever trance she'd been in.

"I need to go speak with Tadase."

**MWHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AMU REMEMBERED! I HAD TO BRING THE IDIOT TADASE UP AGAIN. SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! WELL ANYWAY BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY I GET TO WRITE THE STORY! One chapter I was like I don't really want to write, it was the serious one. BUT YAY I'M ADDICTED!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I stared at her unable to find the right words. "Let me get this straight," I carefully began ", you want to go talk to Tadase after you were gone for around a week? You still don't know if he's trustworthy."

"I need to talk to him for a reason." Amu demanded. "You can come if you want."

"I thought Lily didn't want you leaving."

"Lily can't stop me, and in any case she said and I quote 'You want to go see the girly-man be my guest. Bring me the its head on a plater if it goes terrible.'" Amu sighed noticing my disbelieving gaze. "You can come if you want."

"Fine let's go. How do we get out though?" Amu grabbed my hand tugging me behind her heading straight for the exit. I braced myself to hit solid bark, we passed through with ease and when we were outside the sky was barely lit, it was nearing a new moon. The leaves on the trees were turning yellow and red. I still couldn't believe we'd spent ten days in that stump. Our trip through the forest was silent and I realized Amu was still holding my hand, she must have to because she released her grip as we came upon the car we'd left to walk to the base camp. Again it was silent as we drove and it was becoming awkward. We pulled up in front of the old house I'd met Amu in and she fearlessly walked up kicking down the door surprising me. It was her house after all she could have unlocked it. I crept after her cautiously trying to make as little noise as possible. I found her standing facing the kitchen were a slumped figure sat.

"Amu I knew you'd come back."

"Oh shut up Tadase unless you're going to tell me what you've been up to these past few months." Again I was shocked by Amu, I was happy she wasn't all giddy around the stupid guy she was… dating, but still didn't expect her to be so nonchalant about being rude to him.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Tadase scoffed and Amu walked up to him slamming his head on the table he sat at.

"Well we've been over for months, this is just our official break up." Amu grinned. "Now talk!"

"I was expecting you to figure it out sooner than this." Tadase cackled his back cracking as he sat up. He grabbed Amu's hair and she grimaced as he pulled her to the ground. "The only problem was everyone on this team was too stupid to see it." I tried to attack him but two pairs of arms grabbed me on either side and I was kneed in the stomach. "No one breaks up with me! Got it?!" He yelled at Amu squeezing her throat.

"You're so stupid! And you really don't want to piss me off!" Amu choked out.

"You know maybe I should tell you what it is I've accomplished seeing how you'll be dead before you can tell anyone." Tadase sneered. A man walked over and pulled Amu's hair kicking her legs forcing her into a kneeling position, with that Tadase came over and punched me several times in the face, neck and stomach. "I've made a deal with a force more powerful than anyone! Soon this will be a world freed of all the stains it had to wear!"

"What's your definition of stains?!" I coughed; I'd been hit so many times blood was clogging my throat.

"It's not my definition; it's the world's definition. You are a stain, as are every monster or nonhuman thing roaming the earth." Again he punched me and Amu began to wiggle trying to get loose only with grimace again in pain. "I plain to rid all the impurities of the world."

"You sound so lame right now." I chuckled spitting blood at Tadase again I was punched.

"You plan to kill hundreds of innocent people!" Amu growled

"Shut up bitch!" The man holding Amu growled and tugged her hair, she groaned. "They aren't people they're monsters." He hissed in her ear kissing her neck, I growled in anger and Tadase's eyes narrowed his mouth turning into a cruel smile. _Shit I shouldn't have done that!_

"Well well well. How about that, a demon with the hots for a human!" Tadase jeered.

"Shut up!" I snarled trying to break free, once more I was hit.

"Throw them in the cellar; the door is in the closet by the stairs." Tadase ordered and Amu and I were being dragged towards the door. I noticed Amu was doing her best not to make a sound but she was in pain. "Oh and give the girl something to remember us by." The man dragging Amu grinned pulling out a knife, I was chucked into the cellar the door out hanging above me. I heard a cry out in pain before Amu was carelessly tossed in. I caught her and the door slammed shut locking from the outside. The cellar was made out of metal so we couldn't bust our way out. I felt something wet on my hand and lifted Amu, the white shirt she was wearing was turning crimson where her abdomen was.

"Amu?"

"Oh hey Ikuto." She breathed.

"You're hurt I need to check your wounds." I rolled up her shirt until I saw the cut. There was a gash from one side to the next, not deep enough to kill someone in a few minutes but deep enough to allow them to bleed to death slow and painfully if they didn't get help. I puffed out a deep breath and pulled off the black hoodie I'd been using removing my shirt underneath it then putting my hoodie back on. I ripped the shirt into shreds doing the best I could to staunch the bleeding. Amu needed stitches. I had to keep her talking for as long as I could so that she'd stay awake. If I didn't death would be waiting, and I really didn't want to see Lily. So I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against my side as I fired of the first question. "Amu what did Lily get you to remember?"

"Huh? Oh just a few things. There is someone else who is able to defeat her father for good though."

"Who?"

"You'll see when the battle comes. If we want to stop him for good that person will have to sacrifice themself though." With the little light we had I could see her eyes saddened when she said that. "I used to think the worst things out there were vampires and werewolves." She laughed and it turned into a cough.

"Is that why you dated Tadase? To get your mind off of the job you had to do?"

"Kind of, I dated him because I thought he was a prince. Every girl at some point in their life wants to be find true love. They want to be a princess. Tadase was basically a prince to every girl so it was the perfect happy ending." Amu explained.

"You did a great job choosing your prince. He's a real catch. Not only does he have the face of a female he also happens to be a two faced lying dick! Congratulations!" I joked.

"Shut up." Amu feebly shoved me. "I'm happy I finally had the nerve to say it was over between us… I do have feelings for him and my heart feels like it's been torn into a million scraps, but it's been over between us since the moment we started the relationship. He was always bossy, I had to apologize. He was the girlfriend of the relationship. I think there was even one day when Nagi was able to get him into a I was like twelve. Rima took billions of photos for 'leverage and blackmail.'"

"I'd like to see those photos." I grinned.

"She has them somewhere you can ask her for them when we get back to camp." Amu's voice was becoming weak. I noticed I was also having trouble staying awake. My arm began to sting so I lifted it and found my hoodie stained with blood. At first I thought it was Amu's then I notice the places on my arms, ribs, neck, and shoulders that the things holding me had touched where scorched. I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding with so I only hoped the others would find me before I bled out. "Hey… Ikuto…"

"Yeah?" I replied aware of how tired I sounded.

"Why do you tease me so much?" Her breathing was beginning to slow and as she started to fall asleep.

I thought for a moment. "I find you amusing and it's interesting the way you react to me when i do." I responded her breath was even as I said my last statement. "I...I also love you with all my heart." My eyes became heavy and I sunk into oblivion.

**YAY! AMUTO TO THE MAXIMUM! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER GOOD BAD? DON'T WORRY I STILL HAVE MORE TO WRITE! IT WOULD BE SUCKY TO END IT HERE! NYA! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! NOTHING MUCH TO SAY BUT ENJOY!**

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I sat on my bed there wasn't much to do; people were still in the medical bay but I couldn't help them, Amu and Ikuto had gone to see Lily a while ago. Lily was strange, she spent all day grabbing souls out of the air, I had asked her why they looked like something out of the show Soul Eater and she simply stated that "In their true forms they'd scare the living daylights out of all the humans who went to see her." That and she apparently enjoyed the show.

"They should be out by now." I said to myself rolling off my mattress and leaving to see if they had gone back to their tarp room. That was when I passed Utau with a face full of worry. "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen Ikuto and Amu?"

"I thought they were with Lily." I answered.

"No. I went to see but Kairi told me he had seen them leave the tunnel to her cave a while ago. I wasn't even able to talk to the girl." Utau replied panic edged on her voice and she looked very close to tears.

"Don't worry we'll find them. Is there any place the two of them would have gone?" I asked and she shook her head then froze before nodding.

"The house, but I thought we were sealed off from the outside."

"Lily said that would only happen until she decided to speak to one of you." I pointed out. I rushed to where the exit to the outside world was carefully extending my hand, the barrier was gone. "We can get out." I concurred and not wasting any time Utau dragged me out into the forest bolting through the woods with inhuman speed. I swear we were at the house in less than two minutes though it was probably because I blacked out from getting dragged like a rag doll. "They're not here it's too quiet."

"Exactly it's too quiet."

"GAH!" Both Utau and I screamed.

"RIMA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Utau screeched.

"You should really make sure no one's eavesdropping when you talk." Rima smirked.

"Guilty." Lulu admitted from behind Nagihiko raising her hand to her face. Ami was running happily towards the house.

"FREE AT LAST! HOME SWEET HOME OUT OF THOSE CREE- I mean nice woods!" Ami corrected herself cheering as she reached the door way. The door had been smashed off its hinges.

"Well come one let's go." Rima pressured and when no one moved she shoved us aside. "Babies." She walked into the house fearlessly and we slowly moved after her. Werewolves do get scared from time to time so I had a reason… I didn't like the dark too much. "Something's off, really off." Rima growled.

"Where's Tadase?" Nagihiko asked gazing around.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Rima nodded.

"He should be here; he always is at night unless he goes on a mission with one of us." Utau added.

"Check the house, Ikuto and Amu should be here somewhere." We all spread out opening every door we could find checking in every corner. A few minutes later we gathered, none of us had found them yet.

"Try the cellar." Lulu suggested and we all gazed at her.

"Cellar?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yeah, if Tadase was the one who bought the house he would have known about it. It has an enchantment that keeps ghosts out. Lift up the rug in the carpet under the stairs." She directed and we did finding a large metal door locked from the outside.

"Kukai open it." Rima whispered poking me in the side.

"Why don't you?" I countered.

"I'm all flabby, you are too but you're taller."

"Gee thanks." I puffed. Seeing that no one else was going to I tugged the lock open and used all my strength to drag the door open. In the dim light I could see to figures slumped against each other. "They're there!" I yelled and the familiar blue hair fell back as Ikuto warily looked up at us. "Oi, Ikuto we're coming to get you guys!"

"Amu, get Amu first she's hurt worse than I am." Ikuto rasped.

"Dude I seriously doubt that." I called back as I climbed down to get them.

Amu and Ikuto were being patched up in the medical bay and those that had gone to get them paced nervously outside. I noticed Utau was trying desperately not to cry, Rima was venting her emotions by telling Nagihiko to be a man and quit crying or he would make her cry because he was such a wimp, Lulu was telling jokes though she had sadness in her eyes, Ami was bawling, and Nagi was yelling at Rima that he wasn't crying though his eyes were becoming watery. Luna walked out her eyes filled with relief and at the same time, sadness.

"They're resting, Ikuto's injuries were much worse than I thought. He was burned."

"Oh God!" Utau sobbed and her tear dam finally burst, out came the water works.

"What's so bad about that?" Lulu asked.

"Fire is basically poison for demons. There's no medicine to fight of the disease and it renders all doctors useless." I explained as Utau cried on my shoulder. "We have to leave it to his body to fight it off."

"There were only ever two demons that survived even a tiny burn." Utau continued muffled by my shirt. "One of them died long ago, the other disappeared when my dad said he would join up with the new evil."

"Yaya wishes to help in any way she can!" Yaya offered.

"Thanks but right now they're-" I was cut off by a moan, we all rushed into the medical bay. Amu was trying to sit up but Luna shoved her right back down.

"Amu don't you'll rip your stitches." Luna commanded. "You need to rest, I finished your stitches just ten minutes ago."

"I'm fine." Amu said lifting up the black shirt she was wearing to show us smooth skin, the stitches looked like they had been ejected and were lying on top of her stomach. She gasped "Where's Ikuto?!"

"Don't worry he's resting." Utau replied and Amu jumped up running across to the other bed where Ikuto lay.

"Yeah I see I have no reason to worry." Amu mumbled her bands falling into her eyes. "I never even knew he was hurt this bad… are they burn marks?" We all nodded not saying a word. "Can I be alone right now? I need to think."

"You heard her out!" Luna shooed us and we were left with no choice but to obey.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_DAMN IT! _I thought to myself, _I SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THAT STUPID HOUSE! _I forced myself to avoid tears. Everyone had left including Luna so Ikuto and I were completely alone. "I'm so stupid, how could I even think to go back there?" I placed a kiss gently on his forehead. "I'm sorry Ikuto this is my fault." I reluctantly left but if I didn't go pull my thoughts together I was going to have a mental breakdown. I exited and was fired with around fifty questions all at once from Kukai, Rima, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, Lulu, and Nagihiko. "Guys I just want to be alone." I pleaded.

"Okay… just… come tell us when you want to talk." Nagihiko nodded motioning for everyone to go away. I walked towards the fruit garden and when the moment I reached them the tears flowed. I should have at least told Ikuto everything I remembered after all he'd been part of a majority of what I did remember. Now he could die thanks to my idiotic plan to talk to Tadase. I heard the rustling of leaves from behind me and I involuntarily turned around. Lily was walking towards me her bare feet making no noise as she did.

"Hello Amu." She said blandly.

"Lily." I sniffed drying my eyes.

"You are yet again crying for Ikuto." She sighed.

"I know! I know I've cried multiple times over him! Please, save him!" I begged.

Lily watched the souls fly around her snatching one from the air. "You know it will cost you."

"Yes but please." I begged.

She gazed at me for a second deep in thought before speaking. "This will be the last time."

"Thank you." I sighed.

"I have to go into his subconscious, do not thank me yet." Lily didn't leave after that which surprised me. "How many times are we going to go through this?" She asked me. "Ikuto gets hurt or you get hurt and the other saves them at a price."

"You know why." Was all I said.

"Of course I do however you can't expect me to be alright with how things are."

"Lily please just go and save Ikuto."

"I will, I just wanted to see if your answer has at all changed since the last time I posed this question, seems no matter how many times I ask it, it will be the same." She spun around walking away leaving me alone, how I had felt since the moment I'd regained consciousness. _Ikuto please come back to me._

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? BAD? AWFUL? AMAZING? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYO! SO ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! I AM STILL ACCEPTING OC'S FOR THIS STORY! SO IF YOU WANT ONE IN THE STORY, REVIEW!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I sat on a grassy hilltop the moonless night hanging overhead. I was waiting for something, what it was I didn't know. I felt like I'd been waiting for hours but it was probably mere minutes. I didn't remember how it was that I had come to be on the hill or even where I was all I knew is I was waiting.

"Ikuto." I spun around to see a girl around Amu's age who was beautiful but Amu still beat her. At first I didn't recognize her but then the familiarity of the long sunset hair brought back my memories.

"Hello Lily, it's been a while." I responded turning away.

"Indeed it has Ikuto I bring some news."

"I don't know how long I've been up here simply sitting around doing nothing." I continued as though she'd never spoken a word. "I guess i must have been waiting for you."

"Ikuto-"

"Why have I had to wait so long just for you to appear?"

"I need you to listen to me." She forcefully said.

"You know I trust you about as much as I trust fire, right?"

"We have had our differences however I have saved Amu for you multiple times."

"Yes but I had to pay for that." I countered.

"I know something you don't." Lily said catching my interest. "However if you don't wish to know what that is than I will leave." I bolted after her standing in the path she was taking. "I thought you'd find that fascinating." Lily mused. "Ikuto, this is your subconscious. You're dying." She stated emotionlessly.

"Thanks for the concern." I said sarcastically.

"Amu was the one who sent me." Lily shrugged.

"So save me." I commanded.

"It's not that simple demon. I can't simply pull you back into reality; you must find your own way out."

"Why's that?"

"It would put you into a state of mental shock, and it would take more power than I have."

I wrinkled my nose and furrowed my brow. "Then why are you here?!" I shouted.

"I'm here to guide you out of this place. However I wasn't there when you were injured so you must remember how you came to be the way you are now." Lily was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Well where is here exactly?"

"In the present you are in the base we occupy, start there and work your way forward." She vanished leaving me alone. "I'll find you when you've reached that memory, the memory of why you left the base." Her voice echoed through the empty air.

I felt like I'd been walking for years, no matter how hard I tried to recall or how much I moved forward I couldn't remember what was being used for the base. It was as if everything Lily had told me happened, never really had. I was in the French Quarter in Louisiana. A jazz band played in the distance, why was I there? I didn't remember ever visiting Louisiana so there was no need for me to wander through the streets. Someone bumped into me with a huge force and I grabbed the person ready to yell at them.

"Onee-san, don't hurt him!" I turned to see my sister Utau, no older than seven she wore a black dress with ruffled layers. I looked at the person I was holding to see a little boy with messy orange-brown hair and striking green eyes.

"Kukai…" I mumbled. Footsteps thudded and I spun around seeing a large group of tall teenagers.

"Out of the way loser." The oldest sneered and I puffed, seconds later all of them were on the ground groaning. I suddenly knew where I was, this was a memory from when I was eight. It was the time I met Kukai. Kukai… I was in the base he and I had found… what was the base in though?

"Thank you onee-san!"

"Shut up!" I yelled I need to think. "This isn't real, it's a memory!"

"Onee-san you're scaring me!"

"Be quiet!" Crowds began to gather muttering about how I was yelling at my little sister.

"What an awful young man." One of the onlookers gasped.

"No I'm-"

"How could he be so cruel to that little girl?" Another asked.

"Please I-"

"Such a shame."

"STOP!" The scene froze, Utau stopped in place tears streaming her cheeks, Kukai was hiding behind her and the crowd stood whispering to each other. I heard feet patter on the ground and I turned looking through the people. "Hello?" The footsteps ceased for a moment then began again and I rushed after the sound. "Is anyone there?!" I noticed a flash of blue and my head jerked in the direction it had disappeared. "Hello?" I called again when I rounded the corner of a building. Instead of a street I found a forest. Then I knew where I was. "The base!" I nearly toppled over as I tried to twist around so I was facing the proper direction.

I found the large tree that I remembered all too well, now at least. I knocked and entered to see Lily waiting patiently for my arrival. "And here you are, I thought you'd gotten lost along the way."

"I'm here, now where to next?"

"Where you met your pinkette this time." She directed she was about to leave.

"Wait!" I called.

She froze. "Yes?"

"I saw something blue in my memories."

"Of course, your memories are in color after all." She smirked.

"No I mean, there was a moment when everything stopped and something blue moved through easily."

"Oh… yes now I know what you mean." She looked me straight in the eyes with her silver ones. "You wish to know what it is that you saw." I inclined my head. "Memory."

"Yes I know we're in my memories." I growled through a clenched jaw."

"No, you saw Memory. It's something that appears in everyone's memory taking on a different form for each. When someone dies… it appears showing them what they lived through." She released a deep breath. "It has come to know Amu and you very well with how many times you two have had to be saved, or have had a near death experience..." She disappeared before I could force more information out of her.

"You're like Batman." I grumbled turning and walking out of the base. Now I had to remember where I'd met Amu, this was going to suck.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I held Ikuto's hand stroking it gently, _please wake up._ I begged mentally, I'd made the deal with Lily nearly a week ago and still nothing was happening. The first snow of winter had fallen and Kukai was super happy, especially when he could play in it. Luna was often the one who had to drag him inside though I could tell she wanted to play in the wonderland as well.

_I'm cold._

_Let me warm you._

"Amu are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I was interrupted by Rima.

"Fine, I'm just worried that's all." I lied, I was positive Rima was a walking lie detector. Her whole body said she wasn't buying it. "I'm worried for him."

"We're all worried, but you've been spending every minute by his side since you woke up. You need to eat." Rima's voice betrayed her stony exterior.

"I'm not hungry." My stomach must have thought that was the perfect opportunity to prove me wrong. "RRRRRRRRR!" It rumbled. _Traitor._

"I'll go get you something, and when I come back you're shoving it down in front of me." Rima rushed away and I sat there glaring at my stomach.

"How's the patient?" Utau asked entering just as Rima exited.

"He's good."

"You're worried aren't you?" She gazed at me like a lazer beam, no lying to her either.

"We all are."

"You're worried most out of all of us, you should really go get some food. Yaya just made some."

"I'm not- RRRRRRR!" _Really? Really?_

"I'll be back with some food. When I get here with it you're going to eat it in front of me." She also rushed off to go get me another plate.

"Hey Amu!" Kukai entered a little too happy. _How is it they all appear right as the other one disappears? _I thought to myself. "How's the demon?"

"He's good."

"You are upset, I can tell."

I shrugged no use lying anymore. "I am, I guess I can't lie to you."

"You know it's sweet that you want to talk care of him but you should really get some food into your body." He informed me.

"No Kukai, Ut- RRRRRRRRR!" _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING IN HISTORY!_

"Don't go anywhere I'll get food then you'll eat!" He called running the same direction the other two had.

"Hey A-"

"I SWEAR IF YOU ENTER THAT DOOR I WILL KILL YOU!" Maybe that was a little extreme.

"Okay geez I was just wanting to talk." Nagi mumbled turning and walking away. At that moment Rima, Utau, and Kukai all rushed in with mountainous piles of food. _Stomach ache here I come!_

**OKAY YAY! IKUTO'S P.O.V. WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST WANTED SOMEONE ELSES SIDE. WELL BYENA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY NEW CHAPTER NYA! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I held in an annoyed scream as I walked through yet another memory, I knew for a fact none of these were the one I was looking for. I wanted to see Amu, wanted to hold her and tell her how much I missed her. My memories were all with me. I could tell her that I loved her and that I would be with her. But first I had to find the exit. The sun loomed overhead and I realized I'd wandered into another memory. The smell of the sea was everywhere and I felt the warmth. All of it was too real, but it was just a memory nothing more.

"Ikuto? You still there?" I turned seeing my beloved Amu in a white two piece bathing suit, her long hair was pulled into a pony tail and she looked stunning.

"Uh… yeah sorry." I managed to reply.

"Come on let's go get some sea shells, I hear the ones that are found her are beautiful." I nodded and proceeded to look through the sand for any shells left abandoned by the sea creatures. I spent a few minutes doing that before Amu called me. "Look, I found one!" It was a dried oyster that looked like it had been around for a while. Amu happily explained what it was to me; I listened to the soft sound of her voice savoring the moment. She walked over to me waving her hand in front of my face. I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her forward planting a soft kiss on her lips. She laughed a laugh that always brought a smile to my face whenever I heard it. I wanted to stay in this moment forever and never leave. But I had to if I ever wanted a moment like this to happen ever again. So I mustered up all the power I had and forced myself to walk away from the perfect day that had occurred many years ago. I turned back as I heard her call my name only to face an empty ally with heavy rain.

I sighed, I had to find the place I'd met her this time. I couldn't remember though. It was like finding the base only much harder. "Look man I don't have much money!" I noticed I was holding a pistol in my right hand, it was pointed at a cowering man's forehead.

"Break his heart, then he'll feel the pain."

"I'll talk to Utau when we get back she'll know what to do." I became distracted by two girls' voices and snuck a peak around the corner of the ally. Amu and… Rima! That's right Rima. I remembered this, I had come here trying to get some money off a man and found her by chance.

"You think just because she knows the most about monsters she'll know about relationships?" Rima asked Amu.

"Worth a shot." They walked away and I knew they were going to their base but what their base looked like I still couldn't remember.

"So they know Utau." I muttered then the memory vanished and I was in a large circular room with four faces looking pointedly at me.

"You are supposed to uphold all that we hold dear, yet you've fallen for a _human_ of all things." One said in a raspy voice.

"Now now Kazuomi." An older woman said calming down the first. "You maybe the king of hell thanks to some arrangements, however this is the blood son of Aruto. We are not to trifle with him."

"For one brat to have so much power…" A man who even in the dim light appeared chubby grumbled.

"His father was weak! He fell for an angel!" Another female, younger by the sound of her voice, added to the conversation. "Souko was all he could talk about."

"She was more than just an angel!" I screamed. The room shook and the four immediately ceased their conversation. "My parents are great! I refuse to allow them to be mocked!" I glared at each of them my gaze resting on the first one who spoke. "I may call you dad but you are NOT my father!" I growled. _Memory, that's all this is._ I realized I was taking this too seriously, I was supposed to be looking for the place I'd met Amu not yelling at a group of fragments. _Focus… creaky boards… I don't know! _I mentally screamed unable to remember. I hatched an idea.

"Memory?!" I yelled. "Memory get your ass out here I need to talk with you!" The room I was in vanished replaced by an empty forest. "Where the hell are you?!" No response calm and I groaned. "Great help you are!" I started walking again thinking maybe if I walked far enough I'd stumble upon it after going through other memories. Three memories later I was starting to second guess. I was boardly waiting beside Utau and she was telling me she'd decided to leave.

"… and that's why I think you should leave as well." I gazed at her with dazed eyes. "Hello are you there?" I didn't respond. "Hey Ikuto look over there a man is running at us with fire!"

"OH HELL NO!" I was pulled out of my daydreams of Amu. I readied myself in fighting stance. "WAIT ONE FREAKING MINUTE! YOU LYING-"

"I love you too, onee-san." Utau interrupted grinning. I grunted as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Oh and don't worry I'm not head over heels in love with you anymore."

"Well that's a freaking relief, no matter how many times you would have confessed I would have still said no. You're so but ugly what guy would want you?" If looks could kill I'd have dropped dead right there.

"Not funny Ik-"

"I also took the courtesy of calling a bunch of hunters on you. Dad sends his love."

"IKUTO!" I disappeared into the shadows. "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU FOR THIS! TO HEAVEN WITH DAD!" To say to hell with a demon didn't work to well so all of the hell spawn were trying to think of a better way to say that. This was all we could come up with.

I laughed as I relived that memory that was why Utau had tried to kill me when I went to see Amu in that old rickety house. Now the place… the place… the… I couldn't believe I didn't notice that I had just thought about where I was supposed to go. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I was in the house. I breathed a sigh of relief. I spun around searching for Lily only instead I found the silhouette of someone right across from me.

"Who's there?"

A laugh rose and the person's figure shook. "You did call me, didn't you?" The person stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Memory, but when I talk to you, you can refer to me as Yoru." A guy about my height appeared. He had messy blue hair, a cat like smile, bright yellow eyes with slanted pupils, knee length black shorts, a black tang top with a cross over it, some blue furry gloves and some furry converse. "I don't have much time to waste so why is it that you called me?" A blue tail waved from behind him and two ears flicked a top his head.

"I want you to get me out." I answered.

Again he laughed. "You wish for me to allow you to escape from here, this is your head. You are on deaths door and I am simply leading you through to the other side. You have enjoyed being with your precious Strawberry haven't you?"

"I have however I want to be with her in the real world."

"Ikuto, I have seen you many times and you always call me I answered you this once thinking you would follow me without a fuss." Yoru sighed, he scratched the back of his neck boredom prominent in his eyes.

"Yoru, I want to go back."

"Ikuto that's why I'm here." Lily appeared beside Ikuto staring coldly at Yoru who winked at her.

"Hello beautiful, long time no see."

"Shut your yapper Yoru." Lily growled. "Tell us which way is out or get lost and don't show your face to me again."

"Awww. But I'm so board here alone." He whined.

"I only ever talk to you because you make him look like a fool." Lily gestured to me.

"What?" I asked.

"When Memory enters their victim they take the form of the victim's personality. Basically an extension of the person. This is your personality." Lily smirked.

"Pretty crappy personality." I muttered.

"Yoru tell us how to get out or I will fry you right here." Lily said in a hushed tone.

"Feisty! Well if you insist…" Yoru circled Lily his tail brushing against her legs.

"Get on with it then go bother Miki!" Lily yelled and my eyes jumped open in surprise at her anger.

"Ok, ok, first you must relive the memory of how you were hurt, than you have to find you way back to where you had to go first." Yoru instructed.

"Simple enough." I shrugged.

"Not that simple." Yoru grinned. "You will feel the pain, you can't lose consciousness or… you stay with me and Lily does as well."

"What?!" I yelled.

"What did you expect?" Yoru asked innocently. "I like company." He faded away. I turned to Lily who was taking deep breaths.

"Screw this up and your dead!" She hissed.

"Wait who is Miki?"

"Basically the girl Yoru's in love with, well memory. She's one of Amu's Memory's." Lily breathed vanishing.

"One day I'll be the one who vanishes when you want to know something." I vowed.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME! REVIEW :3!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M HAPPY YOU GUYS WANT MORE! YAY FOR THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

More sweat had surfaced on Ikuto's forehead. I took the wash cloth I'd dowsed in cold water and patted it gently, his hand had gripped mine so tightly and I was afraid I'd lose him. I'd spent two days by his bed side never leaving; the others had forced me to eat but I had constantly been there holding his hand doing nothing but hoping for his wellbeing. I didn't understand how it could take over half a month to revive someone from their state but I'd learned not to say my questions aloud, especially when it came to Lily. I couldn't help in anyway and felt so useless. I finally decided I'd go speak to Lily and see what was taking so long. So giving Ikuto's hand a squeeze I left him to go speak with the grim reaper. I entered the tunnel without being stopped and walked right into the cave Lily had been in. She was lying on her back peacefully sleeping which enraged me. I stormed over to her and shook her roughly until she woke up.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING IKUTO NOT SNOOZING!" I bellowed and she glared at me with fire in her gaze.

"I am, I can't exactly tell him what to do and were to go in his mind. I'm not allowed. I'm barely managing to give him hints as it is." She snarled. I backed away frightened but my emotions were hidden as I spoke.

"Really? Well than why hasn't his condition changed?" I pressed.

"As previously stated, it's up to him. He is the one who has to find out where he needs to go. It's not like he retained all that he's endured this time around." Lily sighed. "I have to go back or else I won't notice when he reaches the next stage."

"What has happened so far?" I desperately wanted to know.

"I can't tell you that," She began ", however I can tell you he's heading to where you met. He just needs to find it."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"No." She stated. "Now leave I have to get back." She ordered.

"Were you even helping him when you left?"

"Not particularly." She shrugged and I growled.

"Well then why are you so pushy to get back?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I believe he was nearing where he needed to be."

"You _believe, _WHAT ABOUT YOU KNOW?!"

"Amu please your voice is echoing throughout the cave and vibrating my brain, it's very uncomfortable."

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE!" I screamed shaking her shoulders earning a disapproving look. She brushed off my hands.

"Humph, when you're done PMSing in my cave please let yourself out. I'm trying to uphold my side of our agreement." Lily sighed, without waiting for an answer she laid back down and closed her eyes entering the trance once more.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK WHEN I YELL IT'S MY FREAKING TIME OF THE MONTH?!" I screamed as I stomped out.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I stood alone in the large house, where did the memory of how I was injured start? Amu and I had to have come in so I'm guessing we were out of the house. I retraced my steps and shut the door behind me. I walked down the steps then turned around looking for any sign of where Amu was.

I didn't have to look long because my eyes fell upon a head full of pink standing right beside me. She walked almost too calmly to the door, and then busted it down walking in without anything fazing her. If this was all the memory was then it'd be a piece of cake. I entered after her calmly following the girl. She stopped outside a kitchen with a person sitting in the chair by the kitchen table.

"Amu I knew you'd come back."

"Oh shut up Tadase unless you're going to tell me what you've been up to these past few months." Amu retorted. This memory was beginning to return to me. I didn't even have to listen to know what would happen next. My face paled, this was why Yoru was so sure he'd win. He knew all that would happen; he was waiting for me to fail. It all happened the same way as last time; Tadase was smacked against the table, he took revenge by hurting Amu and me, then told us his master plan( what's up with villains and doing that? It's so lame) finally the attack was finished when we were both chucked into the cellar.

I hated Yoru for doing that; anyone would lose consciousness after that ordeal. But I couldn't just give up. Amu was waiting and I had to return to her. She couldn't just pay the price without receiving the item she'd purchased.

"I need to get out of here." I hissed to myself.

"Why?"

I turned to see the Amu in the memory speaking to me. "Are you holding a conversation with me?"

"I'm your memory, not a toy. Remember that crowd and Utau reacted to you. Why shouldn't I be able to do the same?" She smirked. "Now why? Why do you wish to leave, you could be happy. Live your life without worrying about losing me. Relive every happy day we ever had."

"I want the real you." I answered. Already I could feel myself becoming tired.

"I am real." She responded.

"No, you're a memory. I want the Amu that will respond to my teasing and will always be by my side."

"I can do both. I will never leave." She nuzzled closer to me.

"I want the living breathing Amu that walks the Earth."

"Again I ask why? I am her exactly." Amu smiled. "You know what pain you'll endure if you go back there."

"I'm not meant to stay here. I have a chance to go back and be with my Amu, I've had this choice many times and always I choose to go back. I love her so much." The Amu from the memory laughed and even if it was a memory it still made me smile. "What?"

"This is the second time you've admitted your love for her in this steel cage." She snickered. Then she turned kissing me on the lips. "You have a chance to stay here as well, and make every memory of Amu something you wish it to be. This was the perfect chance to steal a kiss from her for instance."

"No, I don't know if this Amu really loves me yet."

"Don't be naïve Ikuto. She made a deal with Lily, only the Amu with all her memories knows how to do that and what it requires. You know that. When Amu was down here she had all of her memories. She loved you, she wanted a kiss. She wanted to know you love her." I turned away, I knew this all. "You didn't know it before."

"Are you reading my mind?" I accused.

"Pretty much, I am part of you after all. But now that you do know you wish you had made a move on her. Not just sat there like a dope." She turned serious. "But you can always stay here, be happy as I have stated before. There's nothing keeping you from doing that."

"Actually there is." I countered facing the top of the cellar. "My instinct. I could stay here forever living the wonderful memories I already made with Amu. Or I could go back and have more. I can't just sit around when I want nothing more than to be with her." I was dangerously close to being unconscious and my eyes closed. _I guess I won't see the real Amu again after all. _I thought to myself holding back some tears.

"Finally." My head jolted to the Amu in confusion and she grinned at me. "I had been waiting for you to say that. Sure I am Amu, but I'm only a figment of her. I can never truly replace her in your heart. I was waiting for you to tell me those exact words. Because memories are wonderful, but they don't even compare to the real thing." She stood up stretching. "Alright I think it's about time."

"Time for what?"

She smirked.

"What?!"

"Oh just wait you'll see!"

"Tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"Nuh-uh."

"You suck!" I yelled.

"Okay that was uncalled for! You literally just insulted Amu's memory!" She scolded.

"I'll won't if you just tell me what it is you were waiting for." I offered and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You'll see in a minute just shut up." She dusted of the front of her shirt, not that it did anything to clear the blood, and then nodded. "Yoru I think he's ready."

"Wait what?" I gasped.

"I enjoyed this." Yoru sighed from the corner of the cellar.

"You were here the whole time?!"

"Kind of." He shrugged. "I wanted to see why you wanted to leave so badly." He winked at Amu's memory, this guy must have been trying to get me angry. "I was waiting for that statement to pop up; I wanted to see how much you truly loved Amu. You have been here many times, however each time you've passed through you made it out without even speaking to me. I'd become curious as to why you were always in a hurry to get out. You've ended my curiosity." He threw his arm over Amu's shoulder and she giggled blushing.

"KEEP YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF HER!" I yelled.

"Oh jealous are we." Yoru joked. He snapped his fingers and we were standing in the middle of the forest base.

"We're back."

"Yep, your body is in the biggest tarp room." Yoru directed.

I nodded. "Thanks for your help, and thank you for letting me go back." I turned to leave and had moved a couple feet when Yoru spoke again.

"If you don't want to get burned stay away from the fire." I looked over my shoulder and saw him with a very serious face.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." He said. Then he smirked. "I'll see you later. Oh and about your memories of the past you retained. The ones you'd forgotten about, they will all be gone. Tell Amu I love her!"

"Yoru-"

"Kidding! But seriously remember my warning!" The last thing I saw was a smirking Yoru waving.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I was forcing myself not to cry, even after five more days Ikuto was still out cold without signs of waking up. I brushed hair from out of his eyes my other hand holding his right one. I took several deep breaths and stood up pacing the room trying to find something, anything, to keep me from thinking about the worst. However tears began to slip down my face. I glanced back at Ikuto, something was wrong his chest wasn't moving. I ran over to him shaking his arm.

"Ikuto?" No response. "Ikuto?!" Still nothing. "IKUTO!" Nothing. "SOMEONE HE-" I froze as I felt a hand placed over mine.

Midnight eyes opened slowly. "Strawberry?"

**YAY! I'M JUST REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! AS ALWAYS REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PEACE OUT! (BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT AWESOME!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY SO NO COMMENT! ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Strawberry?" My mouth gapped as Ikuto regained consciousness. I must have looked like an idiot with my jaw hanging open as he sat up stretching then my senses returned.

"IKUTO!" I leapt forward tackling him with a hug.

"Woah!" He gasped falling backwards. "Well this is nice I wonder what other prizes I can get for that near death experience."

"Perv." I mumbled sitting back in my chair. "What took you so long?"

"How long was I out?"

"Like fourteen days." I answered wanting to smack him for scaring me and yet kiss him for coming back. "What do you remember?"

"Hmm, oh not really anything. I remember talking to Lily and this… guy named Yoru. He told me something." Ikuto responded.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did Yoru tell you?" Ikuto looked away for a moment and I thought he wasn't going to tell me but then he shrugged.

"He said to say he loves you."

"Oh great another perv." I muttered.

"Yeah well I told him you were mine, I think." Ikuto faced me with a grin.

"I'm not your freaking property!" I had blush on my cheeks and was trying to keep my whole face from turning into a tomato.

"I disagree."

"You don't have that option."

He leaned close. "I disagree because you were the one who asked Lily to bring me back. You basically signed the waver saying you were mine." I kept leaning closer and I was leaning away from him my face reddening even more. "Amu are you blushing?"

"No! I'm simply catching on fire on the inside resulting in the burning of my skin that looks like blush!" I argued crossing my arms and turning my head away.

"Your blushing!"

"Am not!" I snapped turning my head back to him.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Damn it!" Ikuto cracked up.

"I got you!"

"Did not!"

"As amusing as this conversation is I think it should end." Ikuto whispered he was very close and I could feel his breath on my nose.

"Ikuto…"

"Yes Amu?"

"… Your breath stinks. You haven't brushed your teeth in like half a month!" The perfect moment was ruined by my comment which resulted in a blush of Ikuto. It was my chance to turn his own words on him.

"Ikuto are you blushing?"

"No! I'm simply catching on fire on the inside resulting in the burning of my skin that looks like blush!"

"Are you seriously going to steal my words?!"

"Well you stole mine!"

"The tables of the conversation we had before have been turned now you are on the lower end!" I said in triumph.

"WHAT?! THAT MADE NO FREAKING SENSE!" Ikuto screamed.

"IKUTO!" Utau came bursting in glomping her brother.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! I KNOW I'M DEAD BECAUSE THE ONLY REASON MY SISTER WOULD BE HERE WERE IF I WAS BACK IN HELL!" Ikuto cried.

"IKUTO THAT'S MEAN!" Utau whined.

"And people tell me I yell too much." I grumbled. "That's all you've been doing Ikuto."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY AMU?!"

"You're just proving my point." I shrugged smirking.

"Amu did you just smirk at me?" Ikuto asked surprised.

"The roles of our relationship really are switched this time." I grinned.

"Oh so now you're saying we do have a relationship. I thought you said we weren't even together." Now the roles had been switched to their normal places.

"I-"

"Ikuto!" Luna said with surprise. "You're awake!"

"We always knew he'd bounce back!" Utau cheered.

"I didn't know there was a brain in that head of yours. I always assumed it was a tunnel for cars to pass through." Ikuto said and Utau smacked him across the head.

"Just because you just got out of a comma doesn't mean I won't put you in another one." Utau threatened her eye twitching in annoyance.

"You know you two give a good reason that no one will want to have a brother or sister. Especially if they were a demon or monster." I added my input.

"Somehow Amu you're making very little sense." Ikuto grunted trying to stand only to face plant. I couldn't contain my laughter as Ikuto's face smacked on the ground and he simply laid there like a plank. I poked him in the sides.

"Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto." I poked him in the sided continuously.

"Yes?" He said menacingly.

"You're on the floor." His face was priceless. Somewhere between "come closer and I'll maul you" and "WTF!".

"Hahahahaha! Ikuto your face!" Utau laughed slinging her arm over my shoulder and I laughed along with her.

"I'm seriously in hell." Ikuto mutter putting his face back on the ground.

"Aren't you going to get up?" I asked.

"No. The ground is nice, it doesn't insult me." Ikuto moaned.

"But it can't protect you from this!" I began to poke him again and Utau's mouth formed into and 'O' but she joined me.

"Well, I'm just going to go… there…" Luna said from the doors. "There are gremlins in my medical bay."

"No!" I called. "Gremlins are made up of all fur and reproduce when they get wet!"

"Hey Ikuto's up!" Kukai cheered from the door. "But… um… why're… never mind."

"Hey Kukai!" I said cheerily from my spot beside Ikuto not pausing from poking his ribs and back.

"Hi!" Utau said equally as happy.

"Okay that's just freaky." Kukai took a step back.

"Awww, come on we're not that bad!" I reasoned furiously jabbing my fingers.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Ikuto exclaimed.

"Well you just had to ask!" I hmphed. "You took away my fun."

"Uh guys-"

"Your fun consists of poking me to death!" Ikuto gestured to his ribs.

"Um guys-"

"No we weren't going to kill you. Might have gotten pretty close to it thought."

"Hey gu-"

"See! And you say I'm the demon!" Ikuto gasped.

Our heads were clonked together and we groaned looking up at Utau who was looking slightly annoyed. "Kukai wants to speak."

"I actually came here to get you guys."

"Why did you come to get us?" I asked rubbing my head and glaring at Utau.

"Because we have visitors."

"Who would freaking visit us in the middle of a war? Scratch that, who would be smart enough to find our base?" Ikuto was also rubbing his head and glaring at Utau as he said that.

"I thought you two would want to come out, if you weren't up yet than at least Amu." Kukai shrugged.

"Why would I want to come out?"

"Because one of the people who are visiting is Tadase."

**WHO'S READY TO SEE TADASE DIE! WELL I'M SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I NEED TO USE HIM FOR THE STORY! AND YOU CAN'T MURDER ME OR YOU WOULD NEVER HEAR THE END OF THE STORY! WELL REVIEWS! HEHE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO HEY WHAT'S UP?! SORRY IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT IKUTO SEEMED OFF! OH WELL BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Tadase?" I muttered my eyes narrowing. That was when Amu jumped to her feet storming out through the tarp Kukai had come through. I stumbled after her, I wanted to kill the guy as much as her at the moment.

"BASTARD!" Amu screamed as she caught sight of the back of his head beside one of the fruit trees. He turned around obviously surprised to see that we were still alive. I felt my blood start to boil and I sped up my walk when I was grab around the waist from behind.

"Hello I, ku, to."

My face paled. "Sayaa." I mumbled concealing my emotions.

"I knew you couldn't forget me, you really do love me." The vampire sighed.

"No I just heard you say it so many times it began to piss me off enough that I did." I retorted.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DOUCHE BAG IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Amu yelled from the arms of a large man.

"Kaidou hold her." Kukai sighed as Amu wriggled eyes blazing with fury.

"That's what I was doing." The man muttered. "I'm not stupid. When someone comes here under a truce we have to keep it."

"YOU LET THAT IDIOT IN HERE?!" Amu screamed.

"Squealy girl, calm down." Sayaa sneered not releasing me.

"Oh I'll show you the girls who are going to be squealing!" Amu yelled. "And one of them's the skirt standing by the tree!"

I could swear I saw Tadase swallow. "Right well I came here to tell you that our boss sent us. We came to tell you that we've revived him, and if you surrender now we won't attack and kill all of you."

"Tadase that's not all you came to tell." Sayaa leapt away as Lily materialized beside me, I'd have to thank her later. "Tell them what else you came for."

He glared at Lily and she had a look in her eyes that could murder. "Fine, since Amu is alive he told me to come retrieve her. I had to tell him that I thought I'd killed her however I didn't think it would benefit me." Surprise filed across that camp. "You are all surprised. I am happy about that."

"The bigger surprise is the fact you can walk with how much deception is weighing you down." Lily retorted her gaze following Tadase's every move.

"You think I care about the idiotic losers I deceive?" Tadase scoffed and I was about to respond however Lily beat me to it.

"Careful Tadase, you're here under a truce. However that tiny rope that is ensuring no one slaughters you is becoming very weak. You'd better hurry up and finish anything else you have to say before one of the 'idiotic losers' in this camp decides that your pretty boy head would look much better on a wooden stake."

"How dare a simply child like you threaten me! Shut your mouth you bitc-" His mouth clamped shut and fear caused his eyes to dilate.

Lily walked forward a few steps. "I am not a simple child, I happen to be the daughter of your master and have more power than you could ever imagine. I hope you're ready Hotori Tadase; you just made one of the worst mistakes of your life. You made me your enemy." Her voice held a threatening tone and I noticed everyone around me was backing away not wanting to be the one to interrupt the conversation.

"As if you'd tell the truth! I am more important than you in every aspect of life!" Tadase cackled though his voice betrayed his words, he didn't know what to believe. I'm guessing he also hadn't expected her to say he was the daughter of his boss.

"You made a grim reaper your enemy. My pinky finger is more important to the world than your whole body is to an ant. I guarantee my father will need me as his plan goes along so he won't kill me. Whereas you on the other hand my father will use until the mission he is taking on is complete than he will dispose of you. Now I ask does that really sound like he cares too much about you, _Mr. Important_?" She mocked. Turning around to leave. "Oh and one more thing, no matter where you run or how fast it is that you move; I will find you. When I do your death won't be painless mark my words. Your hell will be one that I create. And, Tadase," She paused looking at him with a glint in her eye, "I can be _very _creative." She hummed as she walked away and no one spoke, even those who hadn't been the origin of Lily's anger stared at her in fear.

"Oh Sayaa dear, I happen to know how you die. It's a very amusing death indeed." Lily added cheerily before she disappeared.

"I'm guessing your also on her hate list." I directed my comment to Sayaa who was chalk pale.

"I… only… it was only once…" She stuttered.

"What was only once?" I asked and she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sayaa let's go! To all you idiots, the battle will take place in three weeks' time! I hope you're prepared!" Tadase yelled his body language exclaimed he was afraid. Sayaa rushed up to him and they vanished. I looked around, my curiosity won so I rushed after Lily I found her humming as she was about to enter her tunnel.

"Hey!" She angled her head over her shoulder. "What did Sayaa do that makes you so happy that you could reap her soul?" Lily gave me a menacing smile.

"She killed over two hundred people in cold blood, just to have the feel of it on her skin." Her eyes turned sad. "Over half of them were orphaned children who never knew family and then there was…" She gave her head a small jerk. "Ask Amu about who else she killed. That is if she'll tell you. Or you could just wait until the memories return." She entered the tunnel in silence and I wondered who was so important that had been killed. I thought I'd ask Amu but she was still fuming over the fact that she wasn't able to rip out Tadase's heart and dance at his burial.

"Hey Ikuto?" I rolled over to see Amu staring up at me from the ground, we were in the tarp room we'd stayed in to begin with and she was lying on the ground worry on her face. "So um… what do you think, about the battle I mean? Only three weeks, that's not very long."

"Well, we'll go in, beat the guy, and hopefully not die along the way." I shrugged. "We'll train before we go of course."

"Gee you think you could have put more thought into a happier way to word that?" She asked.

"Alright my Strawberry if you insist." She turned pink when I called her that. "We'll go in on unicorns with rainbows trailing from their manes, and then we'll hug the monsters to death and tell them about the values of good manners. They'll then repent promising to change their vicious ways and we'll all skip down a meadow of flowers which we'll have tea parties and ice cream in every day."

"Thank you Ikuto for being so truthful to me." Amu snorted.

"You asked for a nice way to put it." I pointed out lying back on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Amu sat up crossing her arms over the mattress I was laying on and placed her head down on them. "What would you do, hypothetically speaking of course, if one of our friends died?"

"Well first I'd want revenge. And demons happen to be very good at getting revenge. Then I would I guess have to move on. No one should stay mad forever." I bent my head to see her reaction and I guess she was thinking about what I had said.

"Yeah, you're right." She finally said. "So, um, about the training you were talking about?"

"Go ask Kukai I'm too tire right now." I ordered rolling over so my back was to her.

"Stupid demon, don't just turn your back to me, that's rude!" Amu said exasperated.

"Hey Amu?" I asked suddenly remembering something. "Lily told me to ask you, who did Sayaa kill that would make her want Sayaa to die in a terrible way?"

I rolled back over and Amu had a sad smile. "Elliot and Chris." She said.

"Who?"

"Elliot and Chris… they were her family. Her husband and son."

"She had that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. It was around the eighteen hundreds in England. She was still a grim reaper she just would take time off to spend more time with them whenever she could. Elliot, her husband, knew she was a reaper but could care less. They loved each other so much. One day she came home from the market, to her horror she found Sayaa torturing her son. Her husband had been the first to go when he tried to protect his child. She nearly killed Sayaa but the monster escaped laughing her head off." Amu sighed. "Chris died in his mother's arms. Lily has never asked for anything, nothing, she simply does her job. She wants nothing more than Sayaa dead. And she will get that, finally justice will be served."

"So… she really had to lose them?"

"Yes, she only ever loved them. She refused to have another child or husband. She loved her first two too much." Amu sniffed. "If you could take revenge for someone you cared for being killed, you told me you would. Lily is no different in that aspect, however she has to wait until the person's death time comes. She can't just go around killing people left and right like murders do. However I guess Tadase's fate was chosen by her."

"So that's why she's so… emotionless?"

"That and years of knowledge from being as old as the earth itself."

"She's that old?!"

"Well yeah, how old did you think she was?"

"Two thousand tops!" When I said my answer Amu giggled.

"No, but I think she sometimes wishes she was."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS! AND WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT TADASE'S FATE?! **


	16. Chapter 16

**ALREADY TO CHAPTER 16 TIME IS GOING BY TOO FAST! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN OVER HALF A MONTH SINCE I STARTED THIS! AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I READ SOME THAT JUST CRACK ME UP! WELL ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I paused outside the tunnel that Lily was in; I was waiting for permission to enter. Ikuto stood beside me we were both wanting to talk to Lily about the events that had taken place so far. We heard light footsteps and Luna exited deep in thought. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd talked to Lily about. Kairi came closely behind her and nodded, giving us permission to enter. We'd both become accustomed to Lily's presence, that meant she didn't completely terrify us every time we saw her. She was, as usual, collecting souls from the air and sending them into the ground, or she would cause them to vanish with a tap. The ones that went into the ground went to hell; the ones that vanished went to heaven. Only Lily had ever seen the place and she refused to talk about it. There was one more thing that happened to souls, whenever Lily despised the person who she was reaping she'd send them into her. That was where her personally created hell was. Tadase would be there eventually.

"You wanted something?" Lily asked facing us.

"Yes." Ikuto said.

"Well I haven't got all night, I have a job." Lily said her voice calm though slight impatience edge it.

"We were wondering what the plan was for defeating your father." I said, I already knew what it was. I couldn't tell anyone what it was though.

"Amu, Amu, Amu. Why are you so… withdrawn?" I narrowed my eyes, Lily knew what the plan was.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked clearly confused.

"She knows what has to be done, if you wish to know the plan why not ask our expert?" Lily logically suggested.

"Amu?"

I bit my lip; I was hoping there was another way. "I already told you when we were near death. The person who goes up against her father will have to die. I don't want it to end that way though."

"So… who is the person?" Ikuto pressed.

"I don't know. That's the only problem." I truthfully had no clue who had to kill the guy.

"They will reveal themselves when they are needed most." Lily insured.

"We just wait for them to show? That's it?" Ikuto held disbelief in his voice; I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"What do you want me to do? I can't tell who it's supposed to be and frankly I don't want someone to have to sacrifice themself if it means I live!"

Ikuto's eyes widened a bit before he regained his composer and nodded. "Sorry, didn't think of it that way. I'm more used to not having to worry about the consequences of my actions."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "You aren't exactly human. You and Utau are really close to being humans though, you just need to understand human emotions." I turned to look at him I couldn't pull away from his eyes that were a beautiful midnight color.

"Well," We both were startled as Lily spoke. "As sweet as this moment was, I hate sappy stuff so I'll cut our meeting short. Get out of my freaking cave before I blast you two and take your souls." She smiled sweetly at us as she turned back to continue what she'd been doing before we interrupted her with our question.

Ikuto and I quickly walked out and when we exited the tunnel we stopped glancing back at the dark passage way. That was when Ikuto spoke. "I know I'm a demon, but she's the devil."

"No she's just closely related." I shrugged.

"_Go now!"_

"_I won't leave you!"_

"_Just go!"_

"Amu!" I woke with a start as Ikuto shook me. "You were twitching in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh I was dreaming about you being pervy and me smacking the daylights out of you." I shrugged.

Ikuto blinked. "So you were dreaming about me?" He said suggestively and I slapped him.

"Not even close to the point!"

"Amu that hurt!" He mumbled gingerly rubbing his cheek. "Yet it was predictable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most of what had happened that you're the cause of has been predictable." I thought for a moment then leaned over kissing his cheek.

"How's that for unpredictable?"

"Still pretty predictable." He sighed though I saw him slightly tense. "But seriously what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh nothing." I lied. I knew what I was dreaming about, it was the same dream I always had.

"You're lying." He said. "What were you dreaming about?" He had a dead serious look on his face and I had to turn away.

"Nothing."

"Look me in the eyes and say that."

I took a deep breath turning back to face him. He was inches away from me his midnight eyes boring into my golden ones. "I… I didn't…"

"See you can't." He leaned away. I didn't know how it was that every person could tell when I was lying.

"Anyone would have had trouble lying to you; after all you are a demon. Aren't your kind normally known for manipulating and lying for personal gain?"

"Did you just stereotype?"

"What? Tell me that you haven't once lied to anybody." I leaned forward. "And look me in the eyes when you do." His eye twitched and I laughed leaning back. "It's so much fun to use your own stuff against you."

"So you enjoy using my stuff?"

It took me a moment. "PERV!" It was Ikuto's turn to laugh and I was fighting the urge to smack his head against the ground. "Anyway, do you think you'll be able to beat your father?"

Ikuto stiffened and I realized I'd hit a nerve. "He's not really my father. He's my stepfather. My real father disappeared."

"Your father just disappeared?"

"Yes Amu, he went poof. Said 'Sayonara', went bye-bye."

"I was just asking."

"My turn." Ikuto demanded. "How is it that you know Lily so well?"

"Well, we have known each other for a while. You knew her too."

"I don't remember her." Ikuto said puzzled.

"Well, maybe the memories of her will return." I said. Then something occurred to me that I had never asked before. "How did you manage to get into my room when we first met?"

He smirked. "You should learn to lock your windows before you go to bed."

"You went in through my window?! That's what a hobo does!" I yelled.

"Well I'm one sexy hobo."

"Yeah you- HEY!" My face blushed bright pink.

"Amu were you just about to agree with me?"

"NO!" My face turned bright red and I flipped over on my bed so my back was to him.

"Amu, you're so much fun to mess with!" Ikuto cheered.

"I'm hungry!" I jumped to my feet rushing out of the room then an idea occurred to me, rushing back in I grabbed Ikuto and kissed his lips pulling away after a few seconds. "HOW WAS THAT FOR UNPREDICTABLE?!" I called over my shoulder, but I couldn't contain my smile. It was the best I'd felt in weeks.

**SORRY I NORMALLY POST IT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! I HAD CHURCH LAST NIGHT AND I WAS DRAWING THIS MORING! WELL REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE HAPPILY ACCEPTED!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING SINCE THURSDAY! ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

"No Nagi aim your kick higher!" I panted, the whole camp had been training constantly for the past two days and everyone wanted at least some water. Rima was one of the teachers and I swear she was making me train twice as much as anyone else in the camp. I was normally the person who would stay behind on missions to make sure that people received information they needed. I was also back up for those people. I spun around doing a heal kick as high as I could like Rima kept telling me to. Sweat was soaking my green shirt and my boots were feeling very moist. My hair looked like I had just run through a rainstorm and it clumped to my face.

"Rima I need to break!" I begged.

"Yeah and people in hell need ice water that doesn't mean they get any though!" Rima retorted arms crossed over her chest. "But if you insist pathetic cross dresser then I'll allow you to have the rest of the day off." She shooed me away and I shrugged walking back to where I was sleeping. I'd just grab a change of clothes and go to bathe.

"Hey Nagi!" I spun around.

"Hello Kukai." I responded with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well I was talking to Ikuto and apparently we don't have a set plan!"

"Do you think your saying that with a little too much enthusiasm?" I asked.

"Well probably. In any case I was wondering if you had any ideas." Kukai admitted.

"Do you guys even know where it is that they are?" I asked continuing toward my room.

"Uh… nope!" Kukai grinned.

"Yo." Ikuto said as I entered the room, the tarps that made each section into a separate room were pulled back so that people could converse during the day. They were then closed at night so that the residents could have privacy.

"Hey." I waved walking over to a pile of clothes that lay beside my bed. "Hey Ikuto you have any idea as to where the enemy might be staying?"

"No, not really." He answered hands latched under his head while his legs were stretched out one crossing over the other. "I still don't know what we should do about them."

"They said the battle takes place in less than three weeks. We need to find out where they're hiding." I sighed.

"Thanks captain obvious." Ikuto muttered rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't give any input that we don't already know." I growled sifting through the pile of clothes.

"Hey guys." Amu said walking in, she walked over to where Ikuto was lying sitting next to him. "What're you talking about?"

"We're trying to figure out a plan." Ikuto said.

"Oh." Amu nodded. "Ikuto there's still the plan that I said."

"And I said no Amu."

"What plan?" Kukai piped up.

"She suggested something stupid." Ikuto grunted sitting up and wrapping his arm over Amu's shoulder.

"It wasn't stupid it was a good idea!" Amu whined.

"What was the plan?" I wondered.

"Well I said that I-" Before Amu could finish Ikuto turned her head planting a kiss on her lips surprising all of us.

"I was nothing like I already said." Ikuto stated pulling away from a wide eyed Amu.

"Can't I at least tell them?" Amu begged appearing to be breathless.

"No."

"Ikuto!" Amu glared at him. She put her hand up palm facing Ikuto so he couldn't see her lips as she spoke. "I was saying that their leader asked for me last time. Maybe I could act like a spy, give you guys information on where their base is and what their plan would be."

"It's not a bad plan, but wouldn't their leader be slightly suspicious that your suddenly willing to be in with them?" I asked.

"I'm not a bad actress."

"Yes but still," Kukai spoke with seriousness. "They probably won't let you out of their sights. How would you tell us what's going on then, we won't know if you're safe or if they have you chained."

"I told you it was a bad idea." Ikuto scolded.

"What other choice do we have?" Amu questioned standing up. "We need to know what they're planning to do and if me being a spy is the only way then I'll do what it takes!"

Kukai, Ikuto and I fell silent mulling over what Amu had said. "Amu give us time to consult with some of the people here, we need to make sure that this is all that we can do." Kukai said.

"Fine," Amu said exasperatedly, throwing up her hands before they fell down. "I'm tired." With that she walked to another bed pulling the tarp shut blocking us from view.

Ikuto got up from the bed he was on and walked over to us his voice barely audible. "You aren't going to allow her to do this are you?"

"It's the only choice we have right now, unless you can think of a better option." I hissed.

"Ikuto I don't want to do this anymore than you do." Kukai sighed. "But I think it has to be done." I suddenly remembered why I'd gone there in the first place and grabbed my clothes rushing out.

"Tell me what everyone thinks." I called over my shoulder as I rushed to take a bath.

"… And that was the plan Amu came up with." I sat beside Rima, she had no idea what Amu was planning to do before I told her and the steam bursting from her ears told me she hated the idea.

"You _thought_ this was a good idea Nagi?" She fumed. "You idiot! That's a terrible idea!"

"You have a better one?" I shrugged and Rima's mouth, surprisingly, clamped shut. "Look, we'll all be worried about Amu. Hell, Ikuto was worried about her so much he kissed her to stop her from telling us the plan." _Probably shouldn't have said that…_ I thought when Rima's face turned enraged.

"What did that perverted demon do?" Rima had a very dangerous aura surrounding her and I unknowingly scooted away from her.

"Forget that last part." I laughed nervously waving my left hand in front of my face. "But back to the previous topic, if this works. If Amu is able to infiltrate the camp. We'll be able to know so much more about our enemy and be that much closer to beating them."

Rima turned away the mask she always wore to conceal what she really thought coming back onto her face. "Fine, if this really needs to be done I'll agree to let Amu go."

"It's not really like you could have stopped her if the rest of us agreed." I shrugged, I realized that though most people wouldn't have seen it Rima looked close to tears. So taking a deep breath I pulled her into a hug. She stiffened then relaxed. "It's going to be alright Rima." I whispered stroking her head.

"It damn well better be," Rima said her voice shaking. "If it's not, I'll blame you. Oh and Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this. I will assassinate you in your sleep." Rima threatened and I laughed.

"Wouldn't have expected anything else."

Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, Utau, and I all waited for Amu none of us saying anything; all of us except Ikuto had agreed that it would be best for Amu to go ahead with her plan. None of us were happy about it though. I glanced at Rima who was tapping her foot obviously trying to hide her true thoughts, Utau was gripping Kukai's hand so tightly it was turning white, Ikuto was glaring at everyone, and I was absentmindedly rubbing the palm of my right hand with my left thumb. Amu walked in with an unreadable face giving us all a board expression.

"So you all agree that this is best?"

"Yes." Kukai nodded before Ikuto could. "We don't like it but we know it has to be done. Only one problem, how are you going to get there?"

Amu smiled. "The man who asked for me listens for when I call him. Lily's father knows what my voice sounds like. I can call him from anywhere as long as he's not in hibernation, or sleep."

"So you just call and he comes?" I gapped.

"Pretty much, I'll go to the old house we used to live in and call him there. That way your location will be safe, I know that Tadase and Sayaa were only aloud in because you found them at the old house, they still don't know exactly where this place is." Amu explained. "So, I'll go there tomorrow and call for him. That way we can get more knowledge earlier. We don't have much time after all."

None of us spoke as we all separated for the night; however Ikuto's eyes held so much sadness.

**AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! I WAS BUSY WITH HOMEWORK THIS WEEKEND AND THEN I SPENT FRIDAY AND MOST OF SATURDAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**UMMMM! I GUESS JUST ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I awoke early the next morning. I had barely slept that night, too many thoughts had run through my head and my nerves had edged their way into my dreams. I didn't bother to change into anything, the man I was going to turn myself over to would be more convinced if I wore something nice. I had a dress I was saving for a special occasion; it was if Tadase had ever asked me to a dance. Obviously that would never happen. Sitting up I stretched and grabbed my hair brush, brushing out the knots. I glanced at the ground and Ikuto was sleeping peacefully. So I didn't wake him I crept from the bed placing my feet down gently, I released the breath I'd been holding when I reached the area outside, it was silent and I didn't see anyone else up. I nodded, this was better. Everyone knew I'd be leaving and so if I left early in the morning without having to say goodbye I wouldn't feel like I was going to my death.

"You're up early."

_Crap kukai! _I glanced over my shoulder where the werewolf stood in a simple black tang top and some loose fitting jeans. His careless grin placed on his face. "Hey," I responded feeling guilty.

"You look like a child who was caught with its hand in a cookie jar." He laughed.

"Yeah, I kind of feel like I'm one of those kids right now."

He stared at me and we stood in silence until he walked up grabbing my wrist, leading me out of the camp. "If you're planning to leave before Ikuto wakes up now would be the best time."

"You knew that was my plan?" I asked as we went through the barrier.

"Of course, Ikuto would've tried to stop you from leaving. It's better this way." He answered. "If it was me I don't know I'd be able to say bye to Utau."

"You should tell her what you feel."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for sappy moments. We're kind of in the middle of waiting for an impending war." Kukai shrugged. He knelt down when we got in the forest. "Get on."

I stared at him quizzically. "You want to give me a piggy back ride? Not interested."

"I'm a werewolf, it'll be faster." He said and I saw his eyes roll. So I climbed onto his back and before I knew it he'd transformed into a giant wolf.

"Oh, this was your plan."

'_No duh Amu.'_ He said startling me as his voice entered my mind.

"Don't need to be rude." I mumbled as he sped off. His paws made little noise as we raced through the forest.

'_Amu I won't try to talk you out if this but I want to know if you really believe this is the only plan we could have come up with.' _I saw his head turn to look at me his green eyes piercing my golden ones.

"I don't know if it was but we don't really have a lot of time."

'_Ikuto's really torn up about this. I've known him since he was eight and he's never been like this when it comes to girls. Unless you count Utau. But even she annoyed him from time to time.' _

"Kukai I know he doesn't agree with this trust me. We've discussed the situation countless times. However between the two of us I was the only one who could come up with a plan. And this was it." The rest of the trip was silent, neither Kukai nor I knew what to say. When we stopped I slid off of him and when I turned to face him he was in his human form. He gave me a hug and one of his infamous grins.

"Take care Hinamori!"

"You too Souma." I added one more thing. "Make sure that Ikuto doesn't do anything that'll get him killed."

"Leaving the idiot to be watched by another idiot, ingenious!"

I giggled. "Oh and take care of Utau, I'm pretty sure she likes you."

"Oh great another sappy thing, this is the moment when I say 'Oh yeah, I'll go back and smooch her until she blacks out' right?"

Punching Kukai gently in the shoulder I said goodbye and he was gone. I faced the old house; it had been a while since I'd stood there looking at it. The last time I had was when Ikuto nearly died. Those memories are always great. There was no need to open the door; it lay where I'd kicked it so many weeks ago. I walked in and was greeted by a cheery Ami.

"Amu!" She cheered as Lulu hovered closely behind her. "You're back!"

"I actually came back for part of a plan that we all agreed on back at the base." I explained the plan to them and Lulu glared at Ami.

"See I told you we should have stuffed Utau's bra! When we're gone all the good stuff happens!" She fumed.

"Please do not yell at me!" Ami's eyes became teary.

"Hey guys I'm going to go change. You two should vanish so that no one knows you're here."

"No thanks, I am _not _missing out on anymore of the good stuff." Lulu declined.

"I get scared when I'm alone, if Lulu doesn't go I don't." Ami said.

"You're a freaking ghost how do you get scared!" Lulu bellowed and Ami went into a corner.

"Lulu don't be mean!" Ami sobbed. I took this chance to sneak up the stairs going to my room. It was just as I had left it. I walked over to my closet pushing through it until I found a black knee high layered dress with long sleeves. A black silky bow tied at the waist. I slipped on a pair of flats and gaze at my reflection in the mirror. With a pang of sadness I realize the one I wish to see me like this, won't be able to. Maybe Ikuto and I will be able to go places after we win this war. I wiped a tear that I hadn't realized was there and headed back down stairs. Lulu and Ami were still fighting; actually Lulu was yelling Ami was cowering in a corner saying "Nice Lulu, Lulu want a treat? Bad Lulu's don't get treats," which just made Lulu want to maul her even more.

"Uh, guys?" They both turned and Ami squealed.

"Pretty!" She yelled and Lulu hit her on the head.

"Shut up! Now let's disappear before someone decides to call a demonic thing and we're standing for the whole world to see." They faded, and I was left alone.

"Alright," I closed my eyes taking the biggest breath I could and released it with a puff. Stretched my arms out in front. "I call upon the lord of chaos, anger, and all things grim in the world. May he come forth to claim what is his." Wind blew past me causing my hair to flail, a light gleamed from the floor, and I backed up allowing whatever it was that was coming to get me to come through. It just so happened to be my lucky day, Tadase was standing in front of me.

"Hello Amu." He said seductively and it took a lot of restraint not to grab him and rip him apart.

"Hello, Tadase." I said menacingly.

"Why have you called for him?"

"I realize now that the people back at camp are cowards, they don't want to do what's necessary. They don't want to join the team that will obviously win." I hoped he'd believe my lie and I added one more thing trying to suppress a shudder, I couldn't have sarcasm either. "I have also met your master before and can say I'm deeply in love with him."

He smirked. _Don't do it Amu, it would be awesome to smack that smirk off of his face but you can't. Oh but Ikuto would be so proud! I said no damn it! But he's so much cooler when he's not breathing! _My emotions were brawling.

"Come with me." Tadase held out his hand and pushing away my personal emotions I grabbed it and we appeared inside a clean gray hall. It looked like a newer version of the castles from the middle ages. Most people would gap, I knew the enemy well enough to know that he'd live in a place like this. He always had considered himself better than everyone else. Dropping my hand Tadase headed to the left and I was under the impression he was my guide. We went past many doors and even climbed a few stairs before Tadase paused facing the largest door I'd seen in the castle. He knocked.

"Yes?" A voice called, I almost hadn't heard it.

"I brought Amu."

"Send her in." Tadase backed up motioning for me to enter before turning and leaving. He left a little too hastily for me to think that he was just on a tight schedule. I placed my hand on the door pushing it open gently. A large bedroom waited. The bed was a king sized with freshly washed white sheets, there was a desk beside the bed with papers strewn across it some of the papers had fallen to the ground, and the rest of the room was empty. I walked in and something wrapped its strong arms around me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and white air tickled my nose. Two silver eyes gazed at me. Before I could speak a kiss was planted on my lips. It took every ounce of restraint I had not to shove the man away and wipe my mouth clean. Somehow I managed not to. When the man pulled away he stood up straight though refused to let go of me. He had a face that most girls would've swooned over, stood about six one, and wore a simple white dress shirt and some black slacks.

"Hello Waru." I said.

"Hello, little sister."

**HEY! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING SOON DON'T WORRY! I JUST LIKE ENDNG IN CLIFF HANGERS! I HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THAT TO STORIES BUT CAN'T HELP BUT TO MAKE MINE END IN THEM! ANYWAY REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WELL HERE WE GO! CHAPTER NINETEEN! ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

My brother held me tight, his greed getting the best of him. I knew him too well to think anything else was going through his mind. I didn't understand why he loved me so much, he just did. When he pulled away I stepped back before he could kiss me again. It was always times like these we had the awkward family moments in which I said that I couldn't be with him because I didn't love him and we were brother and sister. He would then try to get me to fall for him through seduction and many presents of his own creation. He wasn't the smartest when it came to those things.

"Amu, it's so great to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you to brother." I muster up a smile, sincerely hoping it doesn't look like a grimace.

"So, you've finally realized that you should stop chasing that idiotic prince of hell?"

_Don't rip out his eyes Amu; it'll only jeopardize the mission. _"Of course, you were always right about him; I should have listened more carefully."

"That is true." Waru agreed. "So, it's my understanding you were staying with Lily while you were out."

"Yes, she is the same as ever."

"I assumed that much. She was never a very social child. After the death of her human mate and offspring she once again became distant." He said uncaringly. "Well, she shall be with her beloved soon."

"Why have you allied yourself with Tadase?" I asked the question had been on my mind for quite a while.

Waru walked towards me. "You despise him?" I nodded. "Why would that be?"

I decided not to tell him instead fishing up a partial lie. "He has been very rude to me, not to mention he hurt my heart in this life." Not completely a lie but not all of the truth.

"Understandable to dislike someone for that." Waru said as though giving me permission to hate Tadase. I didn't need his permission for anything though.

"What is the plan for the attack?" I asked.

Smiling Waru shook his head. "You can't expect me to tell you that so soon after us reuniting. It's been many years since I saw that pretty face of yours. Centuries, the last time was when you put me in that eternal sleep. Though under the circumstances, I'd say eternal is much too long a time." As he took a step forward I took two back and found myself pressed up against a wall.

"So… you still are angry about that?"

"Oh no. I could never stay angry with you. I have long since forgiven you. And you appearing to me now has proved to me that I made the right choice." He stretched out his hand stroking me face. I couldn't shudder, I was frozen in place. He must have known that I would have moved again. He bent down and I felt his breath on my face.

"Are you really planning to kill all of those people in that camp?" I asked trying to keep the conversation up.

He paused standing straight leaning away from me as if deep in thought. "Do you not wish for me to kill them?"

"If you'd allow them to live I'd be grateful."

He turned away deep in thought. "Fine then, I'll let the ones who survive the battle live. In exchange for their service." He turned back to me bending down again. "Does that satisfy you?"

I wanted to yell no, I wanted to yell that they were just trying to be free from all the harm he would cause if they didn't resist but I simply said, "Yes." They would fight to the death, all of them. It was only a matter of time before that. We needed a miracle. Every minute I spent with Waru made me yearn for the miracle to happen.

"So this will make you happy." He sighed leaning down and taking another kiss, how I hated him. He was the only person who made me feel so helpless and weak. When he pulled away I could move again though I decided it was best if I didn't.

My thoughts went to Ikuto, he'd probably be waking up soon, if he wasn't already up. I took a deep breath facing Waru. I had to do whatever it took to make Waru believe my lie. If only to keep Ikuto safe from his fury.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Bright sunlight smashing into my eyes woke me up. It only made me more infuriated; the first thing that had started my temper was everyone agreeing to Amu's plan. "Screw you." I muttered at the sun as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I should probably say goodbye to Amu before she left. Possibly persuade her to stay. I turned to the bed beside me, the covers were wrinkled in a pile and no one occupied the mattress. Confusion set in and I stared at it for a moment before leaping to my feet and bolting out of the tarps running smack into Kukai. "WHERE THE FRIG IS AMU?!"

He raised his eyebrows at me pursing his lips. "Yep, you're pissed."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" I shook him and his head lolled back and forth.

"What do you want me to say? She left before you woke up so she didn't have to say goodbye to you."

"Did you even try to stop her from leaving?" I growled pushing my anger away.

"… Yes?"

"Oh so Ikuto's up?" I turned as Rima appeared carrying a piece of bread. "Yeah just so you know Amu decided to leave before you woke up."

"You realize that's what I'm angry about?" I asked and she just shrugged biting a huge chunk out of the bread in her hands.

"Hey Ikuto." Utau said.

"Are we having a gathering or something? Because I don't remember getting an invitation." Kairi showed up walking in front of Yaya and Nagi who were both laughing at a joke. He was glaring at Nagi over his shoulder.

"Hey cross dresser, Ikuto's having emotional issues and since you had to be a girl most of your life I'm pretty sure you can help him." Rima said elbowing her way between he and Yaya. Jealousy showing on her face when she narrowed her eyes at the angel.

"Really, what's he upset about?" Nagi asked completely oblivious to Rima's real motives for interrupting his chat.

Kukai was the one who answered. "He's depressed Amu ditched him before giving him a goodbye kiss!"

"Okay wolf boy you need to close that mouth of yours." He laughed at my comment.

"Awww, my brother's in love!" Utau said with a hint of anger.

"I am not." I said.

"Admit it, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Ikuto…"

"Just shut up!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"But it's the truth Ikuto." All of us jumped when Lily spoke from beside us, she stood next to Luna who was staring at us with curiosity. "You said when you were knocked out that-" She didn't finish, my hand smacked over her mouth. I looked around and saw everyone grinning deviously. Kukai grabbed me forcing Lily to be released.

"Please complete what you were saying." Utau said a little too sweetly.

Lily smiled an angelic smile. "No, I don't really want to."

"Why you-"

"However, the war is coming soon. We don't even have three weeks until it's time for us to fight or die." Lily added. "I think it's time."

We all exchanged looks of confusion. "Time for what?" I asked.

Lily looked me straight in the eyes. "Time for you to know your past."

**SORRY IF IT WAS AWFUL! ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE! I ALWAYS ENJOY HEARING INPUT! BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**STORY TIME! YAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER NYA!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

We all gaped at Lily. "What do you mean my past, if you are talking about when I was still working for the awful king of hell I remember all that too clearly."

"No, that's not it at all." She raised her hands and a flash of light brightened the area. When I opened my eyes the eight of us were standing on a grassy hill top. "Long ago, thousands of years after I came into creation, a child was formed. Amu was her name."

"Story time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and listen." She barked. A young Amu, no older than four, appeared running up the hill. "My father, Waru, fell in love with her deeply." I noticed a man holding a giggling Amu up into the air. So much admiration in his eyes. "However Amu fell in love with you Ikuto." The man vanished and a twelve year old Amu appeared lying in the grass beside me, well a version of me around the age of fourteen. "You met when your father Aruto went to speak with Waru about the overabundance of souls in hell you were twelve, Amu was ten. Waru before was kind, caring, and loving. But when he saw Amu in love with you Ikuto. He became bitter and jealous. He only wanted her love to be for him."

The man we had seen before peered from around a tree that was rooted to the ground. "That's Waru?"

"Yes Utau that's Waru."

"You know for a guy who's planning to destroy the world, he's pretty hot." I turned to look at Utau, Kukai was completely jealous and Utau took no notice.

"Um, if you would keep from speaking about my father like that I'd greatly appreciate it." Lily said I could see the talk was making her feel awkward. "Now, he devised a plan to rid Ikuto from the world and would then take Amu for himself. He planned to invite you to a dinner party and make you believe that he had the only intention of finding out more about his sister's lover-"

"SISTER?!" Everyone including Luna shouted at once.

Lily stared at us wide eyed. "Of course, didn't I mention Amu is my Aunt?"

"NO!"

"My apologies, well Ikuto was invited over to dinner." The scene changed and we stood in a large dining room with a table that had twelve seats on either side. On one side sat Waru wearing a nice white button up shirt and some black slacks. On the other side sat me looking no older than fourteen wearing a black button up shirt and black slacks.

"So, Ikuto, I understand you have developed feelings for my little sister." Waru said in a smooth voice that sounded much like the ones heroes in old movies would use.

"Yes." I said not bothering to hide how bored I was. I was shown flicking peas off my plate with a spoon, I grinned when one of them smacked the face of a lady in a nearby painting. Waru's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Right well I think you should know that I can't simply hand her over to you." Waru holding back his annoyance.

"Well duh." I smirked looking at him in amusement. "I know that old man, so what we gonna duel or something?" Was I really that cocky when I was that age, I probably didn't realize that the guys sitting across from me was able to blow up the earth.

"No, nothing like that. I expect to hear what you have in mind to take care of my dear sister." Out of nowhere Amu burst in, her eyes fell to me and they lit up.

"Waru you didn't tell me Ikuto was coming over for dinner!" She rushed over tackling the younger version of me to the ground.

"Hey Strawberry."

"Hello Ikuto!" Waru looked freaking pissed and murderous. He took a deep breath standing up from the table. He then walked over to Amu and yanked her away from me pulling me up next.

"That's enough!" He growled. "I've waited too long; I'll go through with it no matter what!" Waru pushed Amu away. He then held up his hands to the younger me and they began to glow bright white.

"NO!" Amu shrieked fear staining her face; she jumped to her feet racing toward Waru. He was blasted away by a beam of light. "Ikuto are you alright?" She asked worry coating her voice. The younger me nodded struggling to stand.

"I will not have you steal my sister from me!" Waru spat a crazed look in his eye. He rushed towards the two of us but Amu repelled him. "AARRRRGGGG!" He screamed disappearing.

Amu sank to her knees. "Ikuto, I need to go speak with some friends." Amu said quietly.

"Amu called a gathering of angels and demons." Lily continued and we stood in a room surrounding a circular table. My father sat in one chair and a man I didn't recognize in the other.

"Where is the representative we're waiting for?" The one who sat opposite from my father asked. He looked like an older version of Tadase and wore the same clothes Kairi was always wearing. Amu stood gripping my arm.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness." A woman said entering. She looked around her mid-twenties and I didn't realize who it was until I saw her long sunset hair. "It won't happen again." Lily assured. "Now what is the urgent matter so important I was pulled away from my duty?"

"Waru." The three adults turned their heads to Amu in surprise.

"What has my father got to do with this?" Lily asked.

"I… I think he plans to do something dreadful." Amu said her voice shaky.

"You think?" My father asked clearly amused.

"He tried to kill Ikuto. When I wouldn't let him he said he wouldn't let me be taken from him. I don't know if that's bad news. But I sense it is." Amu elaborated.

"That idiot." The one I didn't recognize sighed shaking his head.

"What do you mean Tsukasa?" Lily wondered.

"He finally snapped." The man, Tsukasa I assumed, shrugged. "If none of you noticed, he has fallen deeply in love with Amu. I talked with him just before coming here; he said that he'd do whatever it took to get what he wanted. Even if that means destroying the world I guess."

"Why do you seem so indifferent about it?"

"Aruto, this is simply a world." Tsukasa spoke again. "Sure there are many beautiful creatures, and it would be a shame to see it perish, however if it's fate's design than that's what it is. There's nothing we can do."

"We can fight." Lily suggested.

"Noted. Though I doubt it will do us much good."

"I think it would do us much good." Amu said boldly. All heads once more turned to her and she showed no trace of the fears she'd previously held. "You are the king of hell Aruto, Lily you were the first of the grim reapers, Ikuto is the son of a very powerful angel and you Aruto and let's not forget Tsukasa, you are the right hand man to the lord. All of you hold power no human could ever imagine let alone wield. I have much power myself. Apart we are powerful, that's true, but when we join forces there is no one that is a match for us." They exchanged looks and it seemed that a silent message was passed between them.

"Alright Amu, what is your plan?"

The scene changed again and we stood on a battle field. Only two people were standing. Bodies were laying forlornly on the ground blood covering them. Both Amu and a crazed Waru had their hands raised. Beams of light shot from their hands. Waru wore some silver Armor that had a few gashes on it obviously from the fight. Amu stumbled falling to the ground, she leapt to her feet not wasting a moment. Determination seared through her eyes, anger was there as well mixed with grief.

"Amu, I have taken what you were fighting for from you just surrender already!" Waru chided.

"No!" Amu screamed. "I will never surrender to you! I will fight for Ikuto! He may not rise to fight but I shall until I can't fight anymore!" Even as she said that I could see her arms becoming weighted with weariness. She would give if she didn't rest. As soon as the knowledge crossed my mind she collapsed breathing hard.

"Amu, it was a valiant effort. But so very useless. It would always end this way." Waru sighed striding towards her.

"Don't touch me." Amu choked out shakily standing her feet. She clapped her hands together then spread them apart a small circle of black forming between them. "I may not be able to kill you, but that doesn't me I can't cast you into eternal sleep." She pushed the orb towards her brother with the last of her strength and it swallowed Waru.

Before he vanished he said one word. "Revenge."

Amu fell down one last time and she grew still. It was at that time Lily, Aruto, and Tsukasa showed with a small army off men. Their eyes widened at the gruesome sight. Amu's pink hair seemed to catch their attention. She was curled against a corpse of me.

"Aruto." Lily said her voice betraying no emotion. "I am truly sorry for your loss." She faced her comrades determination sparking in her eyes. "I have no intention of letting these to heroes die today however." She stepped over bodies making her way to the two children. She then reached her hand out and golden orbs appeared.

"Our souls." I said and the Lily from our time nodded.

"Aruto, in four years return to the place where you first met Souko. You shall find two infants there. The blue haired one will be one for you to raise. The other needs a nice nurturing home." The scene once more changed and we stood on the hill top, the older Lily walked towards the tree holding out her hands for the tree to absorb it.

"I cast a spell on that tree." Lily said from beside me. "That tree…" She trailed off. "It holds my son's soul… he died in my arms… and I could do nothing about it. I placed his soul in that tree so that I could see him whenever I had a chance." She was speaking directly to me now. "I'll never see his face, never hold him close, ever again. But when I'm here, it's almost like I can fell his arms wrap me in a hug. It's only a dream though, and everyone has to wake up from their dreams eventually." Tears fell from her face. "We aren't here so I can tell my story, this story is yours Ikuto. I placed yours and Amu's souls in that tree, with a spell. I gave you fifteen chances, to be reborn and have a chance at happiness. It was something I was never given. So I thought you'd want that."

"And you haven't wasted the chances I gave you. Every time you returned to Amu, you spent as long as you could with her. There was a problem though; one time when Amu was reincarnated she grew ill with a fatal fever. Both of you had regained your memories so you summoned me. In exchange for one less time to be reincarnated I saved Amu. When you came close to death she did the same, and so on." She turned to face me. "This is the last time you two will be reincarnated." She faced the tree once more. And then we were standing in the camp. "Now you know about the past. Last time my father was crazed with greed and love. This time, I fear, he just wishes to get back at all of those who hurt his pride and caused him pain."

"So you're saying-"

Something cut off Utau and we saw images of large tsunami's engulfing towns, forest fires burning cities as well as wildlife, I saw what looked like the Brooklyn Bridge cracked in two right through the center long ways while people screamed for help bloody and bruised. "If you all would have looked outside, you would have seen that the world has become an awful place; storms are raging constantly. The number of deaths is drastic. I haven't had rest in weeks. And my father's revenge," She turned looking at us dead serious, "hasn't even started yet."

**SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT PART! IT WAS HARD TO WRITE DOWN WHAT I WANTED TO SAY ABOUT IKUTO AND AMU FROM THE PAST! OH WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**WHAT TIME IS IT?! ADVENTURE TI- JUST KIDDING! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I lay head tucked under my brother's neck. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders in a stony grip that I couldn't escape. He'd fallen asleep after we had our 'nice little chat' when I first arrived. I was working through my mind trying to figure out what to do about telling my team where his base had been built. I contemplated and then closed my eyes willing sleep to come when one popped up. Sleep was being a ninja to me. It didn't want to show itself. I began to think of Ikuto and how important it was that I tell them where I am. Then I remembered how he used to play melodious songs on his violin. While we were waiting to talk to Lily he'd played one for me then. I sighed knowing that trying to summon sleep wasn't working. I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was standing on my favorite place in the world. When I was younger, during my first life, I had come here with Ikuto countless times just to stare up at the sky. It was also home to the tree our souls rested in.

"Oh hello Amu, it's been far too long." I turned around, a girl my age with dark blue hair that reached her shoulder blades and blue eyes the same color as her hair waited calmly. She had on some blue shorts, a white short sleeved shirt, a blue beret, and a black vest.

"Miki it's good to see you again." I nodded. She gave me a small smile. "How've you been?"

"I know that you are here to talk," Miki acknowledged, "I doubt, though, that you came here to talk about 'how I'm doing.'"

"Alright, I need you to deliver a message to Ikuto."

"Why not ask Ran or Dia?" Miki suggested.

"You know Yoru, pass the message onto him."

"Ah, now I get it." Miki fell back onto the grass lying sprawled out. "Please continue."

"Alright, tell him that the place he needs to go to, is the one where we first met. The very first place we met that's where I'll be." I nodded.

"Right." Miki stood up looking like she was about to leave but she didn't. "I also need to talk with you."

"What about?"

"It's about Waru." Miki said. "He's making sure there's no room for error. He sent his own army of memories to capture me and my friends. They then want to torture us until we give them the information they want." Her face fell. "I also want you to know that we're doing all we can to insure none of our team mates spill your secrets. And our methods are probably animalistic to you."

"What?"

"Anyone who is sought after to be captured." Miki faced me. "We believe to no longer be of any service to us." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "If you let this madman destroy the world letting our sacrifices go in vain I will find you when the time comes and the battle is finished." She lowered her voice so I had to strain to hear her. "And I will make the remainder of your life miserable." I swallowed nodding. "Now that we understand each other Amu, I will do as you have asked. Farewell."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Look Amu! See it looks like a hear!" I spun around; fourteen year old Ikuto laid next to a twelve year old me.

"Yeah it's so pretty!" I nodded though I saw that the younger me was fixated on Ikuto who was smiling making him irresistible. "Hey Ikuto?"

"What is it Amu-koi?" He asked and that made both me at the current moment and me from the past turn scarlet. He was always a perv.

"Um, well, Lily says that when you like someone you're suppose ta show them that you do." The child me said.

"Yeah and how do you do that?" Ikuto asked amused.

"Well… um… she said… that I have to… um… do this!" Without hesitation I leaned forward and planted a kiss right on the little perv's lips surprising him. I watched with an open mouth, I'd forgotten this was our very first kiss. When I pulled away Ikuto the color of a fire truck, as were both me's. God being in the past is confusing me.

"Whoa…" Ikuto gaped wide eyed.

"Um I thimph-" Ikuto cut me off planting a kiss on my lips.

"Alright I'm leaving." I said. "This is really awkward to watch. I feel like a pedophile." The scene vanished and I was lying next to Waru. So much for enjoying the dream.

**Tadase's P.O.V. (We're all thinking it 'AWWW HELL TO THE NO!' well I'm just kidding)**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"So that's your ingenious plan?" I stared at Yaya incredulously.

"That's Yaya's plan!" Yay confirmed.

"You want to make giant rubber ducks and stuffed animals that kill the enemy with kindness?" I asked.

"Even I know that's a bad idea." Kukai shook his head.

"Yaya's plan is the only one to be brought up!" Yaya yelled.

"Yeah, well think of a new one." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe we had less than two weeks before it was Armageddon time.

"Well her plan could have been worse." Utau said when Yaya stormed away.

"How could her plan have been any worse?"

"She could've said 'we surrender'."

"Actually," Kairi intruded, "that was her plan B."

I face palmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. I really am."

"That's rude Ikuto." Kukai scolded his voice holding a slight warning tone.

"I'm the prince of hell, there are much worse things I could have said."

"I'm a grim reaper but you don't see me going around and making fun of people." Lily said. How was she always able to sneak up on people? "So I think it would be correct to say, 'Dude you need to calm the frig down.'"

Everyone fell silent staring at her. "Lily did you just call me dude?" I asked.

"Yes, did I use it in the wrong context?"

"No… it's just… you really shouldn't use terms like that. It's creepy." Utau said shivering for effect.

"Am I not always creepy?"

"Well-"

"Kukai." Utau hissed making a slashing motion across her neck for him not to go there.

"Alright, I was just kidding." He held up his hands in defense. "Any way I was…" Kukai's lips continued moving but I heard no sound come out. My vision began to blur.

'_The place where we first met, that's where I'll be.' _Amu's voice fell into my mind.

"Oi! Ikuto!" I looked up. When had I fallen down? Kukai was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah." I nodded. "Hey Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Where was it that Amu and I met for the first time?" She gazed at me then she blinked slowly.

"Did Amu's voice fill your head just now telling you to go there." Again I nodded; my neck had started to hurt from all the head bobbing I'd done that day. "She gave use the location." Lily gasped happily. And then she smiled. It was creepy to see the girl who was always so serious, the queen of grim reapers, smiling.

"Would you mind calming down? Your smiles freaking me out." I said and she pouted.

"Fine, then I won't tell you a single thing!" She hmphed turning her back to me, crossing her arms.

"Look I'm sorry, now please tell me what you were going to say." I begged resentfully.

"First you have to say 'I am the lamest demon that ever existed' while doing overly dramatic action movie poses."

"What! I will not-"

"Well then I guess you won't be learning anything new." She smirked.

I growled in frustration. "Brat!" I spread my legs out shoulder width apart then looked around. Everyone else had abandoned us to do something more interesting. I punched with my right fist. "I am the lamest," I held my left hand out to my side completely aligned horizontally with my shoulder extending my fingers, my other hand was placed an inch away from my face fingers spread out. "Demon that ever." I did a Mr. Thinker pose. "Existed."

"Oh yeah that'll do." Lily said and looked over to see her holding a camera phone a purely evil grin on her face. "I'll keep this video as blackmail should the time ever come that I need it. It was so out of character for you Ikuto."

"Where the fudge did you get a camera phone?!"

"I know some people." Lily shrugged. "In any case, Amu is at the castle I used to live in while I was growing up. Amu lived in it the first time she was alive."

"You know it would have been easier for you to tell me that in the first place."

"Yeah," She grinned, "but now I have blackmail material."

**OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW AMU'S P.O.V. WAS SHORT SO I'M SORRY BUT I THINK IT'S BETTER THIS WAY! WELL REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**ALREADY AT 22 HOLY POTATOES! ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY. ENJOY IT.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Be sure to have the troops trained by this weeks end." Waru was in the middle of planning what he would do and I was waiting for him to finish. He'd refused to let me in while he talked with the pawns he was controlling. He still didn't trust me even after three days. The man was too stubborn. "Amu, come with me." Exiting the room he'd been in previously, Waru held out his hand to me eyes filled with love. I had no choice but to FREAKING LISTEN TO HIM! GAH! He led me down the hall and I was holding onto the little string of restraint I had.

_I want to kill him, I want to kill him, I want to kill him._

"Are you listening Amu?" I looked up at Waru who had stopped walking, he stood about a foot away from me.

_Ever heard of personal space? That's right you haven't because you've been ASLEEP FOR THE PAST SIX SENTRIES! _"Yes?" I strained a smile praying it to look genuine.

"I asked how you were enjoying your stay." Waru answered.

_Well I was forced into a corset that's way too tight, I'm wearing a twenty pound bright pink dress, and I'm with you. Do you really think I'm enjoying my stay? _"It's been wonderful, never had a more enjoyable moment."

"Good, I was hoping that much." He turned to face a door way extending his arm for me to enter. "I thought you might like this." I peered around the corner looking through the door way. A meadow of flowers waited for me. My breath caught in my throat. It was a beautiful scene. It took me a minute to remember that, that was the work of Waru. How could something this beautiful be created by someone so cruel? _He used to be nicer before I met Ikuto. _I reminded myself. I step out inhaling the fragrance. It was such a beautiful smell.

"You… you made this?"

"Of course." I spotted a table with beautifully decorated cakes and tea on it. "Ah, yes, that would be a snack I have arranged for us." He directed me towards the table arms gripping my shoulders. He pulled out my chair and I sat. That felt like the deadliest flower garden I would ever be in for some reason. The stupid pedophile can even make innocent flower gardens seem evil. What the hell is wrong with him?

"So, why have you gone all out with the meal?" I asked as he poured me a cup of tea.

"Well," he began handing me the cup and saucer, "I wanted to impress you. It's the first time we've had cake together in a long time. If I remember correctly it was always your favorite food."

_Damn him for being correct._ "Right, it always has been."

He waved his right hand over the arrangement of cakes. "Which would you like to begin with my dear Amu?"

I looked at each carefully. "The shortcake." I finally decided. I'd play along. Maybe I could squeeze some knowledge out of him as well. "So, what do you plan to do with your forces once you've won? Last time you said you'd kill them off."

Waru gave me a warm smile. "Amu, you're so innocent. That's what I love about you. I'll keep them. I need as many loyal followers as I can conjure up if I wish to maintain my hold on this stupid world."

"You don't plan to destroy the world?" I asked truly confused.

"No, one reason is you value this world. It's the only home you've known. The other is all of the humans I conquer would surely die if they were moved to another planet. I have yet to locate a new place that could sustain all their needs."

Before asking another question I took a bite of my cake. "So your plan is to only kill the resistors? That is unlike you Waru, it's been quite some time since you were so lenient on people."

"I've got what I want; there is really no reason to continue this crazy squabble." He stood up walking around the table towards me. "However if I know the demon as well as I think I do he will stop at nothing to retrieve you from me." He leaned over me so I had to tilt my head back to see his face. "I wish to show you one more thing today." I nodded standing up after finishing my piece. He once more took my hand walking back into the long hallway. I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to show me. Did he finally trust me with the information about his plan? Or was he showing me yet another thing he had made only to please me?

"What do you wish to show me?" I asked.

Even though he wasn't facing me I knew he had smiled. "You shall see soon enough."

He paused outside a door I had never passed before. It was bolted with a large metal covering. When he opened it he grunted with effort. "What is in-"

"After you." He panted, the room was dark and I didn't exactly like the idea of entering it but I did so anyway. He followed shutting the door right behind him. "Let's get some light in here. It's far too dark to be enjoyable." The lights flickered on and I was surrounded on all four sides by black glass. "Oh, well this is no better I have to show you what I made for you."

"Waru?" I heard some low growling and it was making me anxious. The screens blocking the other side of the glass from view rose steadily and I froze in horror at the sight I saw. Fifteen creatures all around six feet tall on all four were attacking each other fighting over a single scrap of meat. They looked like they were constructed of dead things. Every part of their bodies were rotten and unfitting. A few had dog legs, some horses, others over grown lizard legs, their faces looked like they'd been chopped off a werewolf mid transformations. They had a muzzle for a nose however no fur on their faces, stitches ran across their faces and bodies connecting their limbs to each other. Their long, lizard like tails were caked in blood. A few that had lost their battles were been devoured by the ravenous ones that were left. Blood was everywhere.

"Do you like it?" Waru asked.

"W-what the hell did you do?!" I gasped falling backwards.

"Oh do you hate it?" He wondered sounding like a disappointed child.

"What are those things?!" I screeched.

He turned to me eyes with calm eyes as though he were talking about old memories. "I made them for you, there my own creation of… disloyal followers! A few of them were part of that resistant group you so idiotically helped. It's such a shame it took me so many tries to get it correct. I could've made so many more if only they hadn't screamed so much. It threw off my concentration."

"That's… that's…"

"You must be wondering what I did with all the left overs." He smiled. "I reused them of course, though they weren't as useful. They were used to feed these precious beauties."

I finally lost it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He seemed to enjoy that. "Amu I just knew you'd enjoy my creative nature. Just think, soon your friends will have the honor of seeing these when I unleash them! It will be wonderful!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled rushing to the door trying to yank it open.

"Aww, Amu don't be a spoil sport. I was just starting to enjoy myself. This whole time you've been here I've had no fun. I had to wait until today to show you my amazing creations." Waru clapped his hands with excitement. "That one over there's my favorite." I took a chance and looked over my shoulder, long purple hair fell over the shoulders of the largest one that had the most human face. "Can you guess why?"

I swallowed, I knew why.

"Oh how our sister screamed so loud, she was the loudest I believe. She was also the first one to be made perfectly. See I won't kill the humans, I'll give them a choice. Bow to me and give themselves only to my cause. Or they can become one of my beautiful creations."

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"Perhaps, but I hear that's what love does to you." He switched his gaze back to me. "I've watched you constantly ever since you inoculated me. You never once cease to amaze me. I was waiting so long to show you how grateful I was for you keeping me alive. It was because we were meant to be together that's why." Had he really done this just to be with me? No he couldn't have.

"NO, THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU MAYBE CRAZY BUT THIS IS PSYCOPATHIC! THIS IS FOR MAD SCIENTISTS!" I cried.

"Oh Amu. Humans have come so far in the scientific world. Mad scientists are what people refer to when they don't understand someone's intentions. I intend to make the perfect world you always asked for when you were little." He said nonchalantly. "Now I think that potion should begin working."

"Po…potion." I felt faint. He'd drugged me.

"You see I knew that you would try this. I can't let you ruin the surprise, now can I?" He walked towards me catching me as I fell. "You would have run to tell your little friends about this, can't have that. I'll wake you when it's time for the battle so you don't miss all the action. Sweet dreams Amu." The last thing I remember was his cruel face. Then the world went blank.

**I FREAKING ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE WEIRD THINGS! I ALSO LOVED SHOWING MORE OF WARU'S INSANITY! LATER! DON'T LET WARU FIND YOU! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY FOR TAKING A BREAK! I LIKE WRITING STORIES OF MY OWN CREATION! OH WELL PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Ugh there's nothing to do."

"Kukai maybe you should go kick around a soccer ball because apparently that's much more enjoyable than spending time with me!"

"Come on Utau, don't be like that!" Amusement swelled in me as I watched two of my closest friends have another lovers quarrel. Friends, interesting that I chose that word. I don't ever remember having people in my life that I considered friends.

"Ikuto you're zoning out again." Nagihiko snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. "You weren't thinking of Amu were you?"

"Hell no, but thanks to you now I am!" He thought it would've been smart to laugh at my reaction. So I decided he deserved a good head smack. I was tired of being the only one to receive damage to my head.

"So, you heard any word from Amu?" Nagihiko wondered.

Adverting my eyes I shook my head. What could've been keeping her from contacting us in some way? "We leave tomorrow. How is that those few weeks sped by? I mean not that long ago Amu was leaving for the base. Now we're following in her footsteps."

Nagi patted my shoulder. "Don't worry man; I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm also positive you'll see Amu again. She's probably just been working too hard to get us information."

'_That's not it at all.'_ A voice sounded in my head. An image of a person that looked like me with golden eyes and cat ears flitted into my eyes. _'Your strawberry needs your help.'_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nagi," I realized that Nagihiko was still there.

"Sorry I need to go lie down." Hurrying away I settled on my bed gazing up at the ceiling. "Who are you?" The person had looked so familiar. Though I was a demon I'd never learned how to make a pair of cat ears and a tail appear.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already." My head whipped around. I was standing on the hill with the large tree my soul rested in for what felt like the billionth time. A guy who looked almost too much like me walked out from behind the tree. "I'm Yoru, though if you've forgotten me it's probably because we erased your memory of our meeting."

Some fragments of memories were returning of a confrontation of the strange imposter and I. "Wait, you said we?"

He smirked. This guy was way too much like me, it was uncomfortable. "You guys can come out you know." Around thirteen more people stepped out. I covered my mouth holding in laughter as I saw one of them dressed in a frilly prince outfit.

"Little prince." I chuckled. That sent the guy into a fit.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE PRINCE YOU INNCOLENT PEASENT I AM A KING!"

"Yeah alright, cool it Kiseki." Yoru rolled his eyes walking over to blue haired girl. "This is Miki she's the lovely memory that erased all your knowledge of meeting me." He slung his hand over her shoulder.

She glared at him. "Take your hands off me you perv."

"Please do not fight desu." A girl with light green hair and eyes pleaded. She word a maid outfit with puffy sleeves, some white stockings, some black shoes with small heels, a white apron, and a white bandana (I think it was) with a green clover.

"Yes, please refrain from that stupid activity." One who looked just like Kairi agreed. "Please forgive our rudeness. I am Musashi." He bowed. His green hair was styled in a chonmage, blue eyes studied me, and he wore a green samurai out fit and what looked to be like a kendo sword was strapped to his waist. He then turned to face the rest of the new comers. "Those two are El and Il, they are the ones who manage Utau's memories."

One looked exactly like a devil with some of her purple hair sticking up into horns, she had a red bat cover on her chest that barely managed to do its job, two wings stuck out of her back, a black tail flicked back and forth a red mini skirt reached only to the top of her thighs and she had on red knee high boots. Her red eyes gleamed with mischief. Beside her stood an angelic looking girl with blond hair that reached her shoulders then curled at the bottom, a light pink long-sleeved dress reached her knees and swayed softly in the wind, her eyes were shut tightly but she seemed to see just fine. She wore some bright pink flats and two pink angle wings fluttered behind her. She bowed and smiled at me. I wonder if after meeting her everyone felt guilty for some reason.

"Over there you have Dia, Ran, and Suu." The girl in green bowed once more.

"I'm Suu desu." She said.

"I'm Ran!" One with a pink side ponytail cheered. She winked at me with her pink eyes. She'd gone all out in pink. A pink sleeveless one piece cheerleading dress that reached mid thighs, a visor with a red heart on it, a red bandana tied around her throat, a pair of white puffy shorts were underneath her skirt, she also had on pink trainers and some pink socks. Two pink pompoms shook with excitement in her hands as hearts covered them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dia." The last one bowed smiling a smile that shinned like a star. I understood why her name was Dia. Two orange pigtails brushed her thighs, a white headband with two yellow diamonds on it was placed on her forehead, her eyes had an orange-yellow color to them, she wore a sleeveless yellow belly shirt, a yellow mid-thigh skirt, and some white knee high boots. "Miki, Suu, Ran, and I consist of Amu's Memorys. Musashi forgot to mention that."

"Sorry." Musashi apologized before turning to two more I had yet to meet. "Those two are Daichi and Kiseki. Daichi is Kukai's Memory, and Kiseki is Tadase's. I'm assuming you know who I'm referring to." In answer to Musashi I nodded. Daichi looked like a soccer player with spiked green hair in a white headband with a yellow star. He wore yellow and white sneakers, a yellow shirt, and some white shorts. Kiseki as previously stated looked like some wannabe prince. With a purple version of Tadase's ugly hair, blue eyes, a golden crown placed atop his head, he wore a medieval style outfit with a cape draped over his back.

"I would prefer not to be referred to as Tadase's memory." Kiseki sniffed. "He is an idiotic person. He can't succeed in conquering the world if all he does is make enemies. On top of that he isn't feared by any of his enemies. He fears them. Stupidest excuse for a king I ever saw."

"We all hate Tadase." Yoru explained. "It's just Kiseki hate's him the most."

"I'm Kusukusu!" I did my best not to gap at the appearance of a girl who was dressed as a clown. Who in their right minds would want to be like that? "I guard Rima's memories."

"No way in hell." A red jumpsuit with white pock dots matched her hat. Her hair was long and strait, opposite of Rima's wavy. Two yellowish eyes danced with laughter, she had on some white jester shoes and green face paint was under each of her eyes.

"Don't forget about Pepe dechu!" The one that looked the youngest piped up. She was obviously Yaya's memory. She wore a pink rabbit hat with yellow at the bottom, a pink onesy, a bib and a pacifier stuck from her mouth. Two innocent blue eyes stared at me and her dirty blond hair was in two low pigtails.

"How can you say don't forget about you when we weren't even mentioned." A guy who looked like Nagihiko and a girl who looked like… Nagihiko were standing calmly beside the tree. They guy had on a blue vest, light blue long sleeved shirt, jeans, a white hat, some headphones hung on his shoulders, and he wore some blue convers. The girl had on a purple-pink kimono with flowers on it, a pair of sakura flowers held her hair in a ponytail. "I'm Rhythm and this is Temari." The guy introduced. "If you didn't guess, we're Nagi's Memorys."

"Why did I go through the trouble of meeting all of you? No offense of course." I glanced around.

"We came to offer our help, as well as give you a warning." Yoru answered. "Waru is planning to unleash something deadly on you and your friends."

"What is he planning to do?"

Yoru shook his head. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry it's just the way things have to be. Amu got a glimpse of them but she doesn't remember what they were. He must have had his Memory erase what she saw from her mind."

My eyes widened. "First off, Waru has a Memory? And second, how could he possibly know how to control it?"

"I'll answer that." Dai interrupted. "His power is far superior to all of ours. We can manipulate what people recall however he has control over monsters. He could control all of us if he really wanted."

"You still didn't answer my first question."

"You're very silly you know that?" El shook her head.

"You are half demon half angel after all." Il continued snickering. "So stupid. What did Utau see in him?"

That only confused me further. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Temari sighed. "You are the prince of hell, heir to a very large thing."

Nothing made sense to me yet. So Rhythm gave it a try. "Come on you should realize something, after all Yaya's an angel."

Still nothing. "I'm tire of this!" Kiseki bellowed.

"You really are an idiot." Miki added.

"I asked a question. Why are you insulting me?"

"Come on Ikuto, you can figure this out!" Ran encouraged.

"Just think desu."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing at me Kusukusu fell over.

"Alright this is getting old." Musashi grunted. "Dia just tell him, you did start telling him the answer."

"Fine. Ikuto, you're a demon yet you have Yoru protecting your memories. Yaya and Kairi are angels, however Pepe and Musashi watch over theirs." She paused taking a seat in the grass. "Everything has a Memory waiting. Everything will die eventually. All the people, or monsters you interact with have memories they hold dear and memories they hate. Those are what allow them to live. Waru has memories just like you. Despite what you may think he is alive, he has emotions. Everything has a memory Ikuto. This was why we all thought you were stupid. You should know that everyone has one. After all Amu is Waru's sister yet she has four Memorys."

"So does that mean…"

Yoru was the one that answered this time. "Even grim reapers die eventually. They just don't die easily." He beckoned for the group to come. "It appears our time is over. Farwell Ikuto, I doubt we'll meet again. So here is a present from us to you." They left me alone on that grassy hill top.

"I-Ikuto?"

_That voice. _When I glanced over my shoulder joy filled me. Before I could stop myself I ran to the new comer engulfing her in a hug. "Amu." I breathed in her scent.

"You're here." She gapped. "But how?"

"It's a present from our friends." I answered pulling her into a kiss. Her lips were so soft as I remembered they were. "It's really you."

"Of course it's me." She laughed. "I'm having trouble believing it too."

"Ikuto, Ikuto." Someone called my name.

"You should go." Amu said.

"I don't want to leave you." I snuggled her close to my chest holding her bridal style.

"You have to." She sounded reluctant to say those words. "Then you can come find me, and we can have so many more moments like this." I gave her one last lingering kiss, I could sense sadness, longing, love, and happiness as we said our silent goodbye.

My eyes flew open and I sat up. "Whoa dude, calm down."

"Kukai?"

"Yeah it's me; I woke you up because it's time."

"Time for what."

"Time for the war of course."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL! ANYWAY I HAVE A POLL QUESTION ON MY PROFILE FOR WHICH SHOW I SHOULD DO A STORY FOR NEXT! PLEASE VOTE! BYE! OH AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**HELLO AGAIN! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE AS TO WHICH SHOW I SHOULD WRITE A STORY FOR NEXT! HONESTLY I'M TERRIBLE AT DECISIONS SO PLEASE VOTE! ENJOY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Cold rain plastered my hair to my face. I forced myself not to shiver. Looking at the group I'd been paired with I shook my head. It wasn't the best idea, putting a bunch of love sick fools in one area and I wasn't kidding. Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko all in one place. Who's the genius who thought of that? The rest of the small army we had were hanging back at the camp we'd set up in the forest just outside the castle. We'd arrived there the night before. The tree on the hill was what had alerted us that we'd arrived. Honestly I had no idea what we were waiting for.

"Why don't we attack already?" Kukai whined.

"We're waiting." Rima shrugged.

"For what?" Utau grunted crossing her arms.

"For our boss." Kairi answered.

Confusion filled me. "Your boss?"

"Yeah, he asked us to wait until he arrived." Kairi nodded. "You guys should know who he is remember when-"

"Kairi are you trying to steal my introduction?" A man in all white appeared before us a stupid grin on his face like he'd just won some prize. "I'm Tsukasa!" He caught sight of me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "It's great to see you again Ikuto!"

"Let go of me weirdo." I ordered and he complied only because something else caught his interest.

"Lily!" He cried disappearing only to reappear right next to the grim reaper tugging her into a hug.

"Tsukasa if you don't release me your next meal shall be your last!" Thunder cracked in the distance as she made her threat.

"Alright, alright, don't get your bloomers in a bunch. I'm assuming you wear bloomers seeing how young you are."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and the ground shook. She calmed herself. "If you don't stop you'll give away our position."

"Oh well if that's the case. Who's up for some milkshakes?" In a blink we were in a planetarium. A large window opened up to the sky as a telescope faced the stars. Rows of movie seats waited to be occupied. "The human race is just fantastic." He sighed as milkshakes magically appeared before us. "Of course I could go into outer space if I truly wished however mortals have found a way to get there all on their own."

"You mind telling us why we're here?" Rima interrupted the man's speech.

"Well it's to tell you the plan of course." Tsukasa laughed.

"We already have a plan." Kukai said though he didn't refuse the free sweets. He and Utau were having another competition. How neither got brain freezes baffles me.

"Ah yes, but mine is much more important. You see, it's a distraction! One wrong move and the whole team dies!"

"Why does it sound like you're having a Christmas party?" Utau asked before returning to slurping as fast as possible.

"It's going to be so exciting! In any case this will require that Ikuto, Lily, and I all attend his get together." Tsukasa sat in a vacant chair as he spoke.

"You mean Waru?" I asked.

"Who else? I think that since he's planning to destroy the world for the second time, he'll wish for all the past attendees to come. Sadly, Aruto has been… absent. I've tried to summon him many times but the he won't appear. Such a shame. This way we'll also be able to save Amu from her catatonic state." He turned to me. "Ikuto you should be very knowledgeable about Amu's condition."

Everyone in the room turned to me expectantly. "What?" It was more of a _You want to say something? _type question that was implied.

"You knew Amu was in trouble and didn't tell us?" Utau was clearly hurt.

"All of you didn't need to know. We're planning to get her. That's why she hasn't been sending messages. Last night when I fell asleep I was able to talk to her." That was probably said too casually.

"Now's not the time to fuss over trivial details like that." Tsukasa waved his hand as if to shoo away those thoughts.

"_Trivial?_ Amu is helpless in that hell hole!" Rima yelled.

"No." Lily was the one who spoke. "You idiots don't get it. Why would Waru hurt the one person he's doing all this for? He won't harm Amu, count on that. Everyone else is expendable to him. Sayaa and Tadase are both very powerful, if I'm not mistaken Tadase is your nephew."

She directed that statement to Tsukasa who shrugged. "Eh, it's true. Took after his mother though. Never really liked the women. Was always too clingy towards his father."

"My point being, if he has what he wants then he doesn't care for anything else anymore. Now stop worrying about Amu and start worrying about yourselves." With that Lily clamped her mouth shut graciously accepting a milkshake.

"Now that you understand, I believe that's all I wanted. However I can do fate readings if you wish." Lily and Yaya both did a spit take of their milkshakes and Kairi coughed on his drink. From what I'd gathered that was his way of saying _oh hell no! _

"I'm going to say that that's not something in my best interest." Backing up I took a seat next to Kukai.

"Aww, well I guess it can't be helped. Ikuto, you've seen Yoru recently haven't you?"

"Yoru?" It seemed like everyone was asking at once.

"Yeah I saw him." Everyone else was ignored.

"Wait was that perverted cat guy the person who allowed you to see Amu?" I glanced at Lily nodding.

"Right then I need to speak with you, alone. Farewell everyone." The room emptied after he said that and I was left alone with him.

"What is this about?" I asked uncertain whether to run or just stay. This guy was a really powerful angel after all.

His face turned sullen. "Do you remember what he told you before you awoke from being near death?"

When I shook my head Tsukasa leaned back in his chair. "I thought not. Well I should have figured that much. He wanted me to see if you did."

"You can talk to the Memorys?"

"Yep, I can call them whenever I want. Like right now if I were to call out Yoru, Miki, or Dia they would have to come. I actually created the first Memory."

"Really?" This guy who was way too optimistic had really created things that people saw before death? Kind different then I would have expected.

"Yep. In fact, I'm sure that she's somewhere. I created her when a caring person died right when the earth was becoming civilized. She's walked the earth for many eons." His eyes darted to me. "There's actually something special about her that's different from all of the other Memorys. She's the only one of her kind."

Curiosity was nagging me to pester for more information. Who was I to say no? "What's so special about her that makes her different from all the others?"

"Have you ever heard of miracles being performed, something that would be impossible no matter which way you look at it? Such as maybe a person falling out of a six story building and walking away unscathed."

"She… she can perform miracles?"

"Indeed she can." Tsukasa smiled. "Only the people who find her can ask for these. And she only grants one miracle every so often. It's much like wish granting I guess you could say."

"So… if someone were to die… she could bring them back to life?"

In answer he inclined his head. "I'd say it's about time we return to your friends. They probably are freezing out in that rainstorm." He stood before adding. "I'm also sure you'd like to see Amu, wouldn't you?"

I refused to answer him. Everyone knew so much about my love for her I felt like a billboard. "Let's just go." I grumbled. When we arrived back at camp, we found the battle had already started.

**I FINALLY GET TO THE BATTLE! YAY! I WONDER IF ALL WRITERS ARE THIS EXCITED WHEN THEY GET TO THE FIGHTING STUFF! ANYWAY REVIEW AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! LATER!**


	25. Chapter 25

**IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE! FINALLY TIME FOR A BATTLE! I LOVE BATTLES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL BACK TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

"Right then I need to speak with you, alone. Farewell everyone!" Before anyone in our group could protest we were all transported back to our camp. Pouring rain began once more soaking us. Ikuto wasn't in sight. We all decided it would be best if we were to head back to camp and wait for his return. Not much we could've done until then. The whole group took refuge under a large tarp that had been set up to draw a plan.

"Hey, cross dresser, quit pouting." Rima was drying off her hair that was completely straight with all the weight on it. Her bangs pressed against her face.

"What do you mean? I'm not pouting." Maybe I was, just a little frown.

"Please, don't lie to me. I can tell you're worried about Amu." Was that jealousy in her voice? No, no way, it was… anger? Well that didn't make sense. "And remember that threat I made against you? Well something happened to Amu. You're dead Nagi."

"Come on guys." Kukai interjected with a halfhearted grin. "Look, Tsukasa said she'll be fine so I'm pretty sure she will be."

"Whatever." Rima muttered taking a seat with her back to us. She stared out at the rain and I forced myself not to go up and comfort her.

"So, who's going to be in the first group to attack?" Utau was the one who asked the question.

"Me." Lily volunteered. "Tsukasa and Ikuto as well. We'll lead, you guys follow taking down any we miss so that we can make it to the castle. We need to find Waru as quickly as we can."

"I'm not quite sure that's the best idea."

"Guys."

"Not now Rima." Kukai shushed her.

Kairi spoke next. "We should break into three teams; force them to come out on one side."

"Guys!"

"Rima please." Utau said annoyed.

"We're under attack!" Someone within the camp screamed.

"Finally someone gets it!" Rima yelled grabbing her metal baseball bat. "Let's go!" She rushed out. I grabbed a spear chasing after her. I couldn't believe we hadn't heard all the screaming coming from our allies. A few bodies were already lying limply on the ground. There were some fully transformed werewolves crashing into each other, growling and whimpering followed the attacks. A few shape shifters had transformed into various large creatures; large versions of hawks, huge cats, and snakes. It was hard to tell who to fight and who to help. So I just stuck to stabbing whatever ran at me. My mind was fixed on finding Rima. I knew she could take care of herself but that didn't stop me from worrying for her. I did kind of, possibly, there was the smallest chance, I liked her.

After taking down a hungry looking vampire I spotted Ikuto and Tsukasa heading towards the battle. Ikuto moving faster than the angel who strode at his own pace. "Ikuto!" I called jabbing at a shifter who came too close.

"What happened?" He asked when he reached me.

"They attacked us when we were planning." A zombie type creature growled heading for us when a gun fired hitting it in the forehead.

"Don't talk, fight!" Rima yelled allowing her shotgun to lower.

"Right!" Ikuto nodded holding out his hand. A scythe appeared and he gripped it swinging it around catching a monster as it was about to attack. The monster when sliced burst into flames before turning to ash. "That only happens to demons." Ikuto said as I gawked, I noticed Rima looked impressed as well. "It's harder to kill other creatures with it. It's basically a normal scythe to anything else except demons."

"Sweet." Rima said nodding. "Well, when a battles raging." She leapt back into the fight. Tsukasa stood smiling as though it was a beautiful Sunday morning instead of a rainy day with a raging war.

"Uh…" Tsukasa looked at me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, go fight." I rushed off taking a look over my shoulder. Two creatures rushed at Tsukasa, with large horns and bat like wings it was easy to tell they were demons. With ease Tsukasa grabbed their throats slamming them on the ground they squirmed then burst into flames leaving ash. When Tsukasa removed his hands two blades were protruding from his wrist. 'Upsetting Tsukasa' was now number one on my list of things I'd never do. After witnessing that incident I realized I had an idea for how to get Tsukasa, Lily, and Ikuto into the castle. First I'd need to find Rima.

As chance would have it, Lily was the first one I found. She was just finishing off what looked to be like the last of a large crowd who'd advanced trying to kill her. Two daggers were gripped in her wrist and souls floated around her. "I'll sort you later." I heard her say. She spun around and met my eyes. "Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"I know how to get you into the castle. We need to move now though." Without asking any questions she walked over to me waiting for my lead. Next, Rima. Thankfully I found her smacking some shifters who kept trying to change only to be stopped when they were smacked on the head. They all fell over, dead or unconscious; either way it was a big help. "Rima, come on we need to get to the castle."

"Huh- what for?" When I jolted my head to the left at Lily she said. "Ah, okay." Before coming to join me. Tsukasa and Ikuto fought side by side. Whatever one didn't get the other did. "Castle." Was the only word I had to say before the two of them agreed to come and we were headed for the building that stood tall and proud. We had very little resistance, as I expected, when we reached the grounds. Every-one was out fighting. None of them had the idea that they should stay.

"This was too easy." Rima muttered. At that instant four people leapt from the bushes. "Tadase." Rima growled, one of them was the traitorous man himself. "Decided to show your ugly-girlish face did you?"

"Rima." He said with a hint of annoyance and malice. "Such a joy as always."

"Hello!" Lily giggled an evil glint in her eye that Tadase flinched at seeing. "Sayaa, tsk tsk tsk, you should have realized showing yourself to me wasn't the smartest."

Sayaa cackled. "Please! You are so small I'd be surprised if you could break my arm! Killing me is way too much for you to handle!"

"Shut up please." Lily groaned. "Your voice is causing my ears permanent damage. Can we just fight already?"

"So you're Waru's daughter." A man I didn't recognize had a certain look in his eyes, greed maybe?

"Kazuomi." Ikuto seemed to be on edge. "You're here to?"

"Of course I am my boy. Can't let all the power go to waste can I? Waru is so inexperienced, who knows when there will be a… mishap leaving no ruler."

"Let's just fight already." Rima said. "I want to rip that she-man's face to pieces!"

"Let's fight." Lily agreed raising her daggers while Sayaa smirked at the grim reaper pulling out a long sword that was dark black. Surprise flickered in Lily's eyes.

"Oh, weren't expecting this were you?" Sayaa sneered.

"What is that?" Ikuto asked.

"It's… it's a sword that can kill anything." Lily replied and I saw her shift as though she couldn't find the right position. "It was made by… my father to… to kill me if I got in his way. But let's just get this over with."  
"Right." Ikuto nodded though he seemed dazed. None of us were expecting that Lily could be killed, though we should have known it would happen. "I'll take Kazuomi, Lily you've got Sayaa, Rima take Tadase, and Nagi… take down the lady." I was frozen in place.

"Hey you alright?" Rima whispered.

"I… I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine."

"That woman…"

"What about her?" She looked at the lady in confusion.

"She's… she's supposed to be dead…"

"Yeah well so is Tadase just kill her and get it over with."

"N-no, she's supposed to be dead." I gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"She's… she's my mother."

**OH, LOOKS LIKE TADASE'S DEATH WILL HAVE TO WAIT! SORRY! I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS! HE MUST DIE AND HE WILL! MARK MY WORDS! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! AND I KNOW I DIDN'T SHOW MUCH OF SAYAA IN MY STORY BUT I HATE HER! SHE'S LIKE A PLAGUE, NO ONE WANTS HER AROUND! WELL ONCE MORE, REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**TIME FOR SOME DEATH! AHAHAHAHAHAH! OH I'M SORRY I'M JUST EXCITED! NOW ENJOY YOU AVID READERS! **

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

My eyes never left my mother. She looked exactly as she had when she died five years before. Her hair tied up in a loose bun. She wore her favorite kimono that hung just off her shoulders. "Nagihiko, it's been too long my brave son." When she spoke her voice held a caring tone, however her eyes were cold with none of the light they used to carry.

"She's your mother?" Rima asked. I notice Lily stiffen beside me.

"You've joined with angels?" The reaper wondered in a dangerous tone. "Bringing someone back like this is completely forbidden no matter what rank an angel. Once the soul has been sent it can't be brought back." Her gaze wandered until it landed on Tadase. "Tsukasa forgot to mention that you are an ark angel Tadase."

Tadase smirked and I could almost see him laughing. "Well surprise, surprise. The dumbest member of your group is the first to guess it."

"You're one screwed up angel you know that?" Ikuto's voice returned me to the standoff. I was still stunned at all that had happened. First my mother is one of my enemies than I find out that this fugly dude is an angel. Not one of my better days.

"I don't think you have any right to down talk me demon." Tadase spat. "You are no more than dirk under my boot. I'm immortal. Demons die eventually." He raised a sword so that it looked like it was slicing his face in half, if only.

"I'm guessing we should attack now." Lily puffed. "Sayaa's face is annoying me beyond belief."

"Do not insult me you freak of death!" Sayaa screeched. "It will be a mistake you regret!" Just as Lily and Rima lunged for Tadase and Sayaa a hole appeared sucking in the four. Our scenery changed and we were in a clearing surrounded on all sides by hedges, fog made it almost impossible to see. Ikuto and I stood glancing around.

"_This shall be your demise my dear son." _My mother's voice said softly as though she were saying goodnight.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Okay I've learned my lesson. When someone is trying to kill you don't instinctively jump at them or you

could be sucked in something that looks like a black hole. Instead of crashing into that idiot Tadase I hit

face first into a shrub. Those branches stung like hell only making me want to murder the girly-boy more. I stood up dusting off. Lily was a few yards away back straight at full attention. "_This is your death you losers!"_ Sayaa's voice sneered. With a grunt Lily fell to her knees wrapping her right arm around her gut.

"Lily you alright?"

"Fine." She replied with a hiss. "Be on the lookout. Tadase has an advantage. He's messing with our minds causing us to not know where he's coming from."

"Any idea where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah… hell."

"Ha ha very funny." I muttered to her response.

"I'm serious." She stated. "He's joined forces with Kazuomi. He has access to the place now." Lily shakily rose to her feet.

"This is in no way what I thought hell would be." It didn't even come close. The place looked like a garden rather than a torturous area no soul ever wanted to visit.

"_I can make you see what I want." _Tadase's voice echoed. _"It's truly wonderful. I get to create your worst nightmares for your finishing blows." _

"Mommy?" Lily stiffened as a voice called and I spun around where a young boy stood blood covering him. One eye of his green eyes a bloody mess, his skin was so pale, his brown hair was in chunks. He probably would have been a beautiful child in life. Now he was hideous. When I turned to ask Lily who he was a women had taken her place. I recognized her but faintly. Where had I seen her? Then it hit me, she was Lily's older form. "Mommy why did you let me die, why weren't you there for me?"

"N-no! I-I tried to save you I did!" Lily cried dropping her weapons as her hands went limp eyes widened in fear.

"Lily snap out of it, it's Tadase's doing!" I called.

"Rima?" When my name was called I immediately recognized the voice.

"Nagi?" I asked turning. "Help me out, Lily's been tricked by Tadase."

"I… don't really want to." Nagi murmured blearily.

"What? Come on, we have to snap Lily out of it."

"I just escaped from my mother." Nagi said as though not hearing me. He stumbled towards me one arm hanging uselessly at his side while blood dripped from it.

"You alright?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Ik… Ikuto… we… we had… to fight our enemy and…" I suddenly noticed that the demon was no longer with him.

"Where's Ikuto?" I asked, something wasn't right.

"Right over there." Nagi pointed to behind one of the tall hedges and I tentatively took another step forward.

_STOP RIMA! DON'T DO IT!_ A voice called out entering my thoughts. It was enough to stop me mid stride right before I reached the hedge. _TURN AROUND! NOW! GO HELP LILY! DON'T LISTEN TO NAGI! _

"Don't listen to Nagi?"

"Don't… listen to me? I guess you should have realized that sooner." I searing pain shot up by back and I crumpled to the ground. I tried to stand but my legs refused to listen. Reaching behind me I pulled out a knife from my spinal cord. It had been severed. I didn't have long if I wanted to save the world. Looking up I saw Nagi standing over me shaking. At first I thought he was crying but then I realized he was laughing. Crazy laughter.

"N-Nagi?" I asked weakly. He knelt down, picked up the knife, raising it again which was when my instinct kicked in using my upper body I rolled over to the side as the blade came down puncturing the ground where I had been a moment before. He raised it once more and as he came down at me I grabbed his wrist elbowing his throat knocking him away. I then took the knife.

_It's not Nagi, it's Tadase's creation. _The voice said. And I nodded using as much strength as possible to drive the knife into the nightmare's chest. I raised my knife slamming it down repeatedly not easing up until its body stopped moving. Nagi vanished leaving nothing behind; not even blood. When I turned back to Lily she was on the ground, her body shaking as she stared at the leering child. It held the sword Sayaa had wielded firmly in his grip. So the child had been Lily. That sick sadistic bastard Tadase must have gotten a kick out of seeing Lily unable to murder anything that even vaguely resembled her son, I would make him pay. Gripping the knife I dragged myself over to Lily using my arms my legs being a burden to me. Even as I tried I was in pain but I was needed.

No matter how fast I went it didn't seem near fast enough. The sword was being raised for a final strike when I stabbed the child in his leg. He crumpled.

"NO!" Lily shrieked as I brought the knife down for the killing blow. Her hand was out stretched at thin air and her eyes were watery.

"_Very good as always Rima!" _Tadase said sweetly.

"Come down here now!" I yelled at the sky.

"No need to shout I heard you." Tadase laughed. He was grinning triumphantly at Lily. "Looks like I broke her." Before he could say anything else Lily lunged at him stabbing his shoulder turning the blade so he released a cry of pain. She yanked out the blade stabbing his knee cap.

"Die!" She shrieked. I'd never seen anyone in such a state. "I'll destroy you!" She stabbed his other shoulder and he screamed.

"Tadase!" Sayaa called appearing. She unsheathed her sword rushing at Lily who only had to flick her hand in Sayaa's direction before the vampire's arms exploded and she cried out in pain. Lily went back to mauling Tadase. He gasped in pain and she left him to bleed before turning to Sayaa completely coated in blood.

"Your turn." Hair covered her eyes so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She walked over to the girl who tried to move away. I saw she struggled without any arms to use and blood was pouring steadily from her empty sockets. "You will pay." Lily breathed bending down and stabbing the girls stomach, a cry of pain filled my ears again. She kept raising the knife and bringing it down not stopping even when Sayaa's breathing slowed. When it finally ceased she was still stabbing. "Die, die, die, die." I heard her say. Then she paused. I didn't move. Horror filled me. Lily had always seemed so calm… but now…

"Tadase." She said in a dangerous tone and I realized he was still alive taking ragged breaths. Lily moved away from Sayaa who was unrecognizable. "Why don't you tell us where my father is." She turned back to him her face void of all emotion though spattered with blood.

"Go… to… hell…" he spat.

"Been there several times." Lily sighed boardly. When he spat blood at her face she narrowed her eyes at him. He shrieked in pain convulsing for a good five minutes before Lily put her back to him and he stilled. Two souls floated in the clearing and with a flick of her finger, Lily was able to draw them towards her before they went into her body. "Never had to kill and angel before…" her voice was calm and she blinked at me. "We should leave. My father won't wait. I have feeling he's already unleashed something terrible."

I nodded, Lily didn't even cast a second look at the two deformed bodies that lay on the ground. Her task had been completed. Fear roiled in me. But Nagi was who I had to worry about. And without my legs I wasn't of much help. I just hoped our luck took a U turn. Sometimes, though, things don't go the way we hope.

**FINALLY I KILLED TADASE! HIGHLIGHT OF MY DAY! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD? FOR SOME ODD REASON I FOUND HIS DEATH COMICAL… WELL REVIEW! **


	27. Chapter 27

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO! AND ALREADY OVER 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! WHEN I READ THEM THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! NOW ENJOY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"This is just great." I muttered. A large garden surrounded us, hedges stretching up about ten feet high blocking out my view of the area. I backed up making sure that Nagihiko and I were back to back. This way we'd have a better view of the perimeter. "Stand back to back." I told him when I suspected he would turn around and attack. "Kazuomi! Come out here and fight me yourself you coward!"

"Where are we?" Nagihiko asked.

"The nightmare garden of hell. When you come here your worst nightmares come true. Kazuomi's the king of hell. He's able to delve into our fears and fight us with them. Be on high alert."

"Ikuto?" I stiffened. It wasn't her, it wasn't her.

"Is that Amu?" Nagihiko wondered incredulously.

"No. It's his idea of a joke."

"Who?"

"Kazuomi."

"Nagi, don't listen to him." Walking from behind the fake Amu who was dressed in a long white dress, Rima appeared. She crossed her arms surveying the situation. That wasn't the real Rima, though she was so similar she could have been. "Ikuto's the one you should watch out for. He's Kazuomi's creation. The real Ikuto already went to the castle to save Amu." She gestured to the pinkette. "He went to go get our friends Nagi." She took a step forward. "Will you believe me, or a demon you've known for barely a month?"

"Ikuto's at the castle?" Nagihiko cast Rima a confused look. "But… he's been with me the entire time."

"That was Kazuomi deceiving you. We were never stopped at the gate by all those people. It was something that you saw because he wanted you to see it." I had to admit. Kazuomi was doing a good job of convincing. But there was still no way. He was trying to turn us on each other.

I stole a look over my shoulder and noticed Nagihiko was tense. He was having trouble deciding. "So you're saying this isn't the real Ikuto?" He breathed.

"Yes." Rima nodded.

"She's lying." I hissed.

"He's trying to stall. Just kill him. If you don't kill him, and try to escape without doing so then he will kill you. It's kill or be killed. It's not like that thing is Ikuto anyway." Fake Rima gripped her bat in her hands.

"So this isn't Ikuto?"

"No Nagi, not at all." She walked over to us avoiding me completely heading for Nagihiko. "And why would I lie to you?" With a pause she wrapped her hands around his neck planting a kiss on his lips before pulling away with a smile. "I love you. Will you please believe me?"

I could see that he was torn. His mind was processing who he should have believed. Eyes flickering from me to Rima confusion etched on his face. "Ikuto?"

"No Nagi." Rima said softly though her eyes had hardened. Annoyance was emanating from her. "Ikuto is at the castle. Remember what you saw was all just something Kazuomi created. We were never stopped."

His eyes slightly widened before he took a step towards me. "So, Ikuto's at the castle?"

"That's right?"

"And that confrontation never happened?"

"Never."

Nagihiko raised his spear and I prepared myself to disarm him but he spun one eighty degrees slamming it into Rima's stomach. Surprise filled her gaze and I was as surprised as she. "Then why is it that you knew there had been a fight at the gate? If it never happened no one would have known about it but me." He fixed her with a glare. "Sorry Ikuto." He apologized.

"No problem." I answered swinging my scythe at the fake Amu. She stopped the blade with her two hands pushing herself onto it so that it fell to the ground with her added weight. She then lashed out at me with a silver dagger. "I freaking hate you guys!" I growled holding out my hand so that two metal blades materialized attaching themselves to my left wrist. I lashed out. The fake Amu ran towards me meeting me blow for blow getting in one good slice to my cheek before I jammed the blades into her heart. She vanished on impact. Nagi stood off to the side having just finished fake Rima.

"Ikuto it seems neither of us have the advantage here." Kazuomi sighed appearing beside Nagihiko's mother. The two stared at us with disdain. They had gone through a lot of trouble trying to get us to break; none of their plans had worked though. "Perhaps it is time I teach you a lesson. A lesson of what happens when you go against the king of hell."

The ground shook and in a circle around me and Nagihiko fire rose. Screams exited from the fire and I noticed what looked like burning skeletons. Kazuomi was trying to strike fear into use through idiotic tricks like this. Hell had been my home and I was completely used to all of the screams. When I turned around, however, I found Nagihiko's hands crushed against his ears as if trying to block out all the noise.

"Shall we continue this battle?" Nagihiko's mother cooed walking through the fire unfazed by the souls that grabbed at her kimono. "I wish to be witness to the destruction of the world however that won't be possible unless I destroy you Nagihiko. Ikuto, master Waru has a plan for you." She drew two fans with metal edges throwing one of them at Nagihiko who barely leapt out of the way. "You are to be the first sacrifice to the new ruler! Ikuto you should be proud!" She caught the fan she had thrown when it flew back to her.

"No way I'm being that douche's sacrifice!" I snarled as she tried to slice me with a fan. Using my claw I sliced her arm part of her kimono getting sliced off with it. When the fabric hit the ground it exposed her left lower arm that was covered in tattoos of screaming people. It looked almost like the scene in the hell fire. "What the hell?"

She shook her head. "To think I just got my skin regenerated." She mumbled examining her cut arm as though it were a flat tire. "It looks as though I'll have to use a few more souls to heal these wounds. The price is never cheap, is Kazuomi?"

The man grinned shaking his head before taking a few steps toward us. He made no move to join the battle. "Let's just finish them off quickly. We can tell Waru that Ikuto's death was just a… mishap."

Nagihiko's mother smiled. "That sounds wonderful." Before I could react she swept her right leg under my own and I tripped. She then raised the fan to finish me, when something smacked her in the head. I looked toward the direction that the object had come from. Never before had I been so happy to see a grim reaper and a midget.

"Ikuto, get up and fight! I won't be saving your sorry ass again!" Rima bellowed at me. I nodded. "Take Kazuomi!" She ordered and I happily did so. Rushing straight for the old man with the superiority complex. I slammed my claws into his hand and he stared at me in surprise. I knew full well that he'd never fought hand to hand combat. He'd had minions to do that. What he should have known was that it was never smart to go up against the highest ranking member of his old security force. Even if I was the prince of hell I had been trained well.

"What do you think your-" Kazuomi's scolding was cut short by me jamming a knife into his chest where I assumed his heart would have been if he had one. He stumbled back coughing up blood trying to pull out the knife that only dug itself deeper into him with every touch. "What… did you… do… to me?" He wheezed.

"It's the knife I was given when I was in your force. It was made to take down anything. People were always too fearful to try it on you." Victory was sweet. "It's much like the sword Sayaa was equipped with, only difference is mine isn't meant to take down reapers." I turned back to Nagihiko who was still in a battle with his mother.

When I moved to go help him someone grabbed my shoulder. Assuming it was Kazuomi I readied myself to finish him off. "Don't do it." I realized it was Rima. The image that met me when I faced her was surprising. Lily looked like she had aged ten years; on top of that she was giving Rima a piggy back ride.

"Uh… please explain." I begged turning back to Nagihiko as he was able to knock one of his mother's fans out of her hands.

"My spinal cord was severed." Rima muttered. "It hurts like hell but not much I can do about it. Lily was able to seal up the wound but I've lost the use of my legs."

"Oh…" I trailed off as Nagihiko's mother sliced his right shoulder leaving a deep gash. I made a move to help him but Lily gave me a push kicking my legs out from under me. She then placed Rima on my back and sat beside the midget.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. "It's his battle. Not ours." I was stuck watching, I felt as help-less as I saw his mother land another blow. Neither of them spoke as the fought. He had been able to get in a few jabs at her but she just kept regenerating. "He needs to throw her into the pit."

"What?" I asked Lily perplexed.

"The pit. She's made up of souls. That pit right there is made up entirely of souls. They fuel the fire, you should know this Ikuto."

"Sorry for not knowing every little thing about this place." I grumbled taking in a deep breath. It wasn't easy to do when two people sat on your back. "Will you at least tell him that?"

"No." Lily said. "He has to figure it out. His battle, as I said before. Neither of you are allowed to help him. This is his own personal enemy."

I wasn't sure if he had heard our conversation, probably not, but he seemed to realize what he needed to do. When his mother lunged at him he jumped out of the way so she had to come to an abrupt stop unless she wanted to be sucked into the pit. I assumed that was when he realized she didn't want to be anywhere near it. Confusion crept up on me and I wondered how she had been able to cross the pit before. It must have been with help from Kazuomi. That was the only logical explanation. From that moment on Nagihiko spent the time jumping out of the way whenever his mother attacked him trying to get behind her so he could give her one final shove. But she probably knew his plan and never allowed her back to be facing him any longer than two seconds.

"Why?" Nagihiko called to her.

She tilted her head. "Why what?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" He stalled. I didn't hear her answer because at that moment something grabbed my leg.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

"Why am I trying to kill you?" My mother asked amused. We started to walk around in a clockwise circle. I knew that she wanted nothing to do with the cavern that surrounded us but I had to find some way to get her in there. "Because I was told to."

"You'd kill your own son just because someone told you to? If you were told to die would you?"

"If my master commanded me to then I would." She answered rushing forward trying to slice me. I jumped away. I had to be closer to the edge. I couldn't leave any space between myself and the cliff, I had to end her. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Ikuto and Lily fending of an army of what looked to be like zombies.

"You should do what you want to do."

My mother laughed. "What a foolish notion people have of freedom. I shall do what my master commands. Only as my master commands." She studied her remaining fan. "If it means I must kill you than I shall do so. If I have to die than I have to die. Simple as that."

"So you plan to die just to fulfill your masters command?" I asked.

"I will not die today." She sighed getting in a fighting stance. "However you shall." With much power she slammed into me and that caught me off balance. With a cry with both stumbled into the pit.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? OH CLIFFHANGERS YOU MAKE MY STORIES COMPLETE! You know… not literally speaking. My stories not finished yet. WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW AND IF YOU CAN VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT STORY TO WRITE NEXT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**TIME TO DECIDE WHAT WILL BECOME OF NAGI! I FEEL LIKE A GOD! HIS FATE IS IN MY HANDS! HAHAHAHA! TIME TO CONTINUE! ENJOY!**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

Air swarmed around me as I plummeted. My head collided with the ground and pain hit me like a wall, I began to have trouble seeing what was happening. It was the end. Suddenly a hand grasped me, then two and three. The souls must have been trying to tear me apart. However instead of being torn, I was heaved upward. I tried to see what was yanking me; however whenever I looked to the direction the help came from the headache worsened and my vision became even harder to maintain.

"Nagi!" I recognized Rima's panicked voice as arms wrapped around me. **(All you suckers who thought Nagi would die! Hahaha! I'm not that crazy!) **

"Are you alright?" Lily's voice inquired.

"I'm having trouble seeing." I answered.

"I suspected at least that much." She muttered. "The souls took a large amount of your vision before we could haul you up. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to help."

"You're a powerful grim reaper! You've done more miracles that were probably even more difficult!" I heard Rima's enraged voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything." Lily said with force.

"Why not?" Rima growled. "We want one simple thing!"

"I can't!" Lily repeated. "It was by fate's design! I am able to choose very few things that happen to the world. I was able to choose Tadase's demise. When I tampered with Ikuto and Amu's soul's I should have been sent to hell right on the spot. I would have been tormented for eons. However I had a few favors and I was able to leave without penance. I am unable to do anything for him. You want to argue take it up with Fate. I've never won a fight with him."

I'd expected Rima to say more but she oddly remained silent.

"Lily." Ikuto finally said.

"What is it?" Lily sighed.

"We should get to the castle." Ikuto murmured before falling silent once more.

"Right." I felt her hand on my shoulder. "You two should go back to your house, back to the place where Ikuto found you. There is nothing more here for you but death. You've fought so valiantly and I promise I shall see you to fill you in on the contents of the battle." With that I knew she'd teleported us away.

I knew she had from the familiar softness of the couch underneath me.

"This is just… awesome." Rima said sarcastically.

"Yeah." I agreed in the same tone. "Fantastic."

"… Aww screw it." The pressure on the couch shifted as I felt Rima use her arms to move closer I turned my head about to ask what she meant when I felt something on my lips. It took me a moment to realize what it was.

We sat in silence for a moment until she pulled away. With the little vision I had I saw her red face. I smiled at that.

"What are you laughing at you-" I cut her off pulling her head to mine, planting my lips on hers. She was stunned for a moment before she began to kiss me back. Then it turned into a full blown, awkward, make out session. When you're a hunter your whole life you don't really focus on relationships. We pulled away my face felt super warm and I knew I was blushing; Rima's cheeks were bright pink.

"Well…" My voice trailed off. What to say? What to say?

Then Rima burst out laughing her hand laid on top of my right one.

"Just look at us!" She grinned.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I don't have the use of my legs, and you Cyclops are losing your vision. We probably look like we were hit by a bus!" Nothing could keep me from joining in, my sides hurt and I had trouble breathing.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus." I admitted continuing to laugh. "But if one good thing came out of this day, it was that I got to be with you."

"Alright Romeo, no soup opera moments. It's the end of the world!"

"As long as I'm with you-

"Nagi!"

"Kidding!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Lily led me through the castle Waru lived in. She seemed to know her way around it a little too well. After she'd sent Nagihiko and Rima away, she'd transported us to the castle grounds and we'd been able to bypass all the doors easily. There hadn't been any guards. We wound our way through going up a staircase once or twice. I didn't understand why Waru felt the need to make this place so large but I wasn't really able to ask anyone. Lily still looked like she was a twenty year old but I didn't think it would be wise to ask why that was.

"Here." She said snapping me out of my thoughts. She stood outside double doors standing about twelve feet high.

"Should we-" my question was answered when Lily pushed open the doors storming in. I walked in after her. Amu lay on the bed looking like… I think the princess was sleeping beauty? Her hands were crossed over her chest and she looked like she was peacefully sleeping.

"Keep your guard up." Lily warned. My eyes searched the room as I walked toward Amu. Soon I'd be able to hold her in my arms. Soon, so soon. It felt like a dream almost.

I reached out my hand when I made it to the bed, but a rope wrapped around my outstretched left arm tying it to the arm of a chair. The rope forced me to sit and it tied itself to my right arm then to the other arm of the chair. Two ropes tied my legs to the chair legs and my back was bound to the back of the chair.

"What the-"

"I told you to stay alert!" Lily growled at me, she was stuck in the same situation.

"You're one to talk!" I shot back.

"Well it looks like the gangs back together again!" Tsukasa's voice called, he was also stuck in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"How did you get captured?" I snapped.

"… he had very good luck." Tsukasa shrugged. I didn't buy that for one second.

"Well, well, well." A smooth voice sighed from the door way. I strained to look over my shoulder. A man with snow white hair approached a smile on his face, eyes filled with malice. "Finally have the demon who stole what was mine."

"Waru." I guessed.

"It's so great to see all of you here before me once more." Waru said ignoring me. "Only this time, it shall be you who fall."

**DODODODODODO! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? (I SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD) I ADDED SOME RIMAHIKO( THINK IT'S CALLED THAT) IN THERE! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS AND I'LL ANSWER THEM IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! BYE! OH, REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**STORY TIME! I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO THIS PART OF MY DAY! SO WE ARE, SADLY, GETTING TO THE END OF BLANK ROUNDS. I STILL HAVE FOUR OR FIVE MORE CHAPTERS BUT STILL… IF YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON WHICH SHOW I SHOULD DO A FANFIC FOR NEXT! NOW QUESTIONS.**

**MissXAmulet: first of all thank you for your many reviews on my story! Here's a waffle, everyone gives cakes so I give waffles! Now in this chapter I'll answer some of your questions. So read and you shall see! Again I thank you! Have another waffle!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"You said that last time dad." Lily sighed from beside me.

Waru fixed her with a glare and she immediately turned into a ten year old, young again. "That's much better." Waru smirked. Only I can get away with smirking! Who the hell does this guy think he is? "When you looked like a twenty year old it felt awkward for you to call me dad."

"Sorry to trouble you." Lily growled back.

"You didn't know." Waru shrugged.

"What did you do to Amu?" I snapped and he seemed to realize Tsukasa and I were still there.

"Well, she wanted to ruin a surprise I had planned for you." Waru walked over to the bed stroking Amu's cheek. Ok, he's dead. "You see, if she were to tell you what was in store you wouldn't have such hilarious expressions when I showed you."

"What would be so terrible?" Maybe I should have been less rude to the guy who could kill me whenever he wanted, but my pride wouldn't have it.

With a flick of his hand our chairs slide to a window nearby that was covered by a curtain. "Have a look, I insist." He pulled open the curtain and the scene caused me to gasp. Five large creatures were visible just outside our camp. They were tearing apart anything that moved, I could hear screaming. Even from far away I was able to distinguish Kukai and Utau thanks to Kukai being in his wolf form. He was slashing anything that came close to my sister; she just so happened to be knocked out cold. I could see limbs lying here and there, one of the creatures was feasting on a fallen monster. From the size I guessed it was a shifter or a werewolf.

"So that's your plan." Tsukasa laughed. Was he even paying attention was my question. "You try to intimidate us by showing us these creations of yours and then we give up allowing you to kill us or have us as slaves. I expected more from you Waru."

Waru held up his hands tilting his head so his left ear lined with his shoulder. "That's not all, and you really don't have the right to criticize me. I captured you by leading you to think that the ropes were some new type of snake."

"When something is born I can't help but be curious." Tsukasa sighed shaking his head.

"Tsukasa this is why you never are in charge of the forces of heaven." Lily muttered. "You were lucky enough to get Yaya and Kairi as your troops. The other five hundred you have are exactly like you. Stupid, lazy, and annoying."

"Lily, I'd forgotten what a joy you are." Waru said with a smile.

"Shut up." Lily ordered.

"Again I ask what did you do to Amu?" This was getting old.

"Well, Lily you should know."

"She's in a trance." Lily muttered struggling in her binds. "Now since he's used up so much of his energy already I'd say that he used a potion on her." She turned to face me having to angle her had upward to get a good look at me. "Do you remember when you arrived at camp? All those people you saw in their own nightmares?"

"Yeah," I nodded not turning away from Waru.

"That was Waru's work. He's basically made a portable version of the gardens of hell. He, like Kazuomi, is able to control. Well Kazuomi was able to, is the correct term." She strained to look at her father. "Now get over here so we can fight you."

"I don't have to listen to my daughter." Waru answered appearing in front of us cradling Amu in his arms. It's a good thing those ropes restrained me. "Who agrees that with Amu this conversation would be more amusing?" He snapped his fingers and a chair covered in satin screeched toward him. He gently placed Amu in it and ropes wrapped themselves around her trapping her in the chair. She was bound in the same way that Tsukasa, Lily, and I were. "Now wake up my Amu."  
In response Amu groaned her eyes fluttering open blearily. "Uhhhh…" her eyes searched our faces and when she saw mine her yellow orbs gleamed in happiness. She tried to run to me but when she noticed her binds she began struggling to escape.

"It's good to see you up once more, Amu." Waru cooed draping his left arm over the back of her chair while leaning down to whisper in her ears.

"Screw off!" Amu yelled continuing her fight with the ropes.

"That's the first thing you say to me? How rude."

Amu glared at him. "Maybe if you weren't such a douche I wouldn't have a reason to be curt with you!"

Waru shook his head. "There it is again, perhaps we should avoid talking to you for now." On cue Amu's mouth clamped shut.

"Mphm mmmm!" She screamed trying to tell us something.

"Compromise is a wonderful thing." Waru chuckled.

"Compromise my ass." I grumbled.

Waru fixed me with a murderous smile. "Instead of forcing you into silence I think I'll cut out your tongue if you don't shut it."

"I can still think at you."

"Will you stop talking and kill us if you're going to kill us?" Lily breathed rolling her eyes.

"Is that sass?" Waru snarled slapping the reaper so hard her head smacked against the back of the chair; I swore I heard something crack. The chair amazingly stayed up and Lily coughed up some blood. Even after that savage slap Lily refused to back down.

"Old man, you're so annoying." She sighed. Her eyes stared at him then she began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Waru sneered.

Out of nowhere Lily burst out laughing. She didn't bother to control herself she just roared with laughter. I was just as confused as Waru and even Tsukasa seemed surprised by what was happening. He glanced at Tsukasa and me before slapping Lily again. She still continued to laugh. Again and again he hit her and blood was flowing from her mouth but she never stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BITCH?!" Waru screeched. When Lily finally silenced after a final slap from her father he stared at her with crazed eyes. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! INSOLENT BRAT OF A CHILD!"

He raised his hand to deliver another blow when his wrist was snatched by a pale hand. Behind him stood Amu with an angry look in her eyes. He blinked at her.

"A-Amu?" I asked. She turned to me. What looked to be like tears were trailing her cheeks.

"Goodbye Ikuto." She said before she vanished with Waru into oblivion.

**I'M NOT DONE YET! AMU STILL HAS TO FIGHT WARU! AMAZINGLY I WAS ALWAYS PLANNING TO HAVE THEM FACE EACH OTHER! HEEHEE! ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED! SO REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'M SO DEPRESSED! I JUST SAW THE NEWEST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE! IF ANY OF YOU ARE FANS YOU KNOW MY PAIN! :'(. WELL THE SHOW MUST GO ON. CHAPTER 30 PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

There was no time to waste. While Waru was pummeling his _own daughter _I was getting free from my binds with Tsukasa's help. The only place I could think to take him for a battle that wouldn't affect anyone else was a place that was very important to me.

"What are you doing?" Waru hissed as we arrived. I leapt back releasing him.

"It's time to finish this once and for all." I gestured to a large forest. "The place where it all started. The place I was born." Realizing that I was still wearing the too tight dress I ripped off the corset chucking it onto the ground, I then grabbed the long bottom and yanked it, ripping it so it reached the middle of my thighs. That would make it easier to fight.

My brother, figuring out where we were, looked around stunned. "I cannot kill you Amu." He whispered.

"You'll have to." I called back to him before turning to a stone that had something engraved on it. On the stone it said _'here lies Midori, loving mother, wife, and friend to all. _"Mother's blessing will keep one of us from being taken by Lily."

"Why are you so foolish baby sister?" Waru mumbled. He seemed to be different than his normal crazy self. He wasn't going to attack me so that meant I would have to attack him.

I lunged forward and he side stepped me causing me to land with a grunt on the ground where he should have been.

"I wasn't supposed to fight you." Waru continued eyes distant. Once more I lunged for him and he grabbed my neck slamming me to the ground back first. "You were supposed to rule with me!"

Coughing up blood I spat some at him. "Plans don't always go as we wish."

"I can see that." He muttered and I knew he was trying to use his sleep powers on me from the heat his hand was giving off. So I shoved him away rolling to my feet.

"One of us is going to die." I said. "It's the only way to end this. And I'll be certain that if I go down to take you with me."

Waru still seemed dazed. Even when his eyes were aimed at me it looked like he was staring at some-thing off in the distance.

"Well?" I asked crouching down my hands on my knees, elbows pointed outward.

That triggered something. He snapped. A vine shot up from the ground bee lining towards me and I stood up straight waving my hand so that the vine caught fire and fell to the ground useless and burned. It was my turn. I stuck my hands out to either side focusing on daggers, the ones I always used to carry. When I felt the familiar hilt press against my palms I curled my fingers grasping the weapon.

"Waru, let's dance." With a mock curtsy I rushed towards him bobbing and weaving as he sent more vines and rocks at me. As I burst with energy I slammed my dagger towards him only to be blocked by a sword that he had created. I didn't even notice the sword at sliced me until I leapt away and felt oddly tired. "What…"

He was frowning at me. "It's a poison tipped sword, love. If you refuse to be with me this is the only way to ensure my victory."

"You plan to kill me with poison?"

"I shall succeed in killing you with it. I wouldn't suggest continuing this battle it will only shorten your life. The pumping of your blood would cause it to move throughout your veins." To anyone else Waru would have looked like a sad lover who would have to watch his soul mate die. I knew he was greedy though so the fact that he was upset that I was dying was only because he didn't want _his property_ to be taken.

"If I'm supposed to die, as I said before, I'll take you down with me." I sliced with my dagger cutting his arm so that blood flowed from it.

"Don't be so sure." Waru warned me raising his sword over his head and bringing it down. I crossed my daggers making an X with them to block his attack.

He jumped back out of my range before rushing at me again trying to stab me in the gut. I leapt over his weapon using my dagger to slice his closest shoulder which squirted blood. When I landed I spun to face him.

"Nice cut." Waru commented with his hand on his shoulder his back to me.

Hoping that I put enough power behind it, I thrust my dagger at his back. Instead of imbedding itself in his neck he ducked and it sailed right over his head.

"Trying to kill your opponent when his back's turned?" Waru faced me. "Isn't that considered cheating?"

"In war there's no such thing as cheating." I replied as we collided. Our weapons made a dull clanging noise.

"Do you really believe that?" Waru narrowed his eyes pushing his sword towards me with surprising strength when he only used one hand. I could feel my strength seeping from me but I couldn't give up, not now, not ever. Not until he was dead.

So I took a deep breath and with both hands tried to match his power. "I believe that it's for too long been time for you to die."

He smiled at my words. "I don't agree."

"Not everyone has the same opinion." I growled as our weapons clashed. "That's normally how wars start. I also don't care much for yours."

Before we separated I was able to slice his chest and he was able to cut my arm.

"It's such a shame we have to fight." Waru sighed inspecting his wound.

"That's not what I think." My dagger dissolved to be replaced by a sword. "Of course that's my opinion!" We met each other blow for blow. Whenever one of us appeared to have the upper hand the roles would switch.

When we pushed apart from each other, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand much longer. I could already feel pain in my right arm and hand where he had cut me. When I looked at it, it was purple and shrunken. He probably made the poison so that it would attack all the main parts of the body needed for retaliation. My death would have been slow and excruciating even if he had stabbed me through my intestines.

"You already know your end is near." Waru panted with a melancholy laugh.

"As is yours." I retorted. I'd been able to stab him through his rib cage. Sooner or later one of us would collapse and I wasn't planning to go first.

"You were always so strange." His voice held a reminiscing tone. "You never went along with the expectations of others. Always on your own."

Was he trying to stall? "I did that so I didn't turn into someone like you."

"If I recall, your answer to the question 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' was always 'Big brother, Onee-san, Waru.'"

I shook my head. "I was naïve to have that idea."

"Really?" Waru tilted his head walking towards me. I looked up.

"Really." Without hesitation we both jammed our weapons into the other person's chest. Waru released his after doing so but with the little strength I had left I tore through him slicing clean through his rib cage and ribs. His heart was damaged as well, that was if he had one.

We both went slack falling to the ground; I landed with a dull thud. My only thought was that I had to get back to Ikuto. I had to. My vision began to blur and pain swallowed me. I struggled to stay awake. But my eyes felt so heavy. Maybe I'd sleep just for a little while.

I caught sight of something faint blue out of the corner of my eye and a melodious tone followed. Then the whole world fell into silence taking me with it.

**I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK. NOT MUCH TO SAY OTHER THAN REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S STORY TIME! WHAT TIME IS IT? IT'S STORY TIME! ALRIGHT FIRST I'D LIKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I DID GET QUESTIONS FROM MissXAmulet. THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT ANSWERING THEM IS BECAUSE MY STORY SHALL ANSWER THEM. ENJOY!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed was the comfort I felt underneath me. The next thing I noticed was the wave of pain that washed over me. I couldn't move. I felt so weak.

"You're up." I turned my head.

"I- Ikuto?" I rasped my voice hoarse. A low chuckle responded as a man with blue hair and blue eyes walked in. Not Ikuto. "Aruto?"

The man smiled kindly. "It's great to see you once more Amu." I tried to sit but the moment my back moved more pain came. "You shouldn't move." He warned me.

"But, I need to tell Ikuto- wait where's Waru?!" Aruto came and sat beside me. He must have given me his bed.

"Waru's dead. Looks like you were able to kill him." There was sorrow in his eyes.

"I know." I sighed. "I'm not going to live." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

Aruto sadly shook his head patting mine. "I sent one of your friends with a message to tell the others where I had brought you."

"There isn't anything you can do is there?"

"I'm sorry there isn't." He apologized. "You have about an hour until it completely takes over your body. If there was something I could have done I would have, but I've tried everything."

"It's ok." I mumbled. "I knew it would come to this. Whoever had to face Waru wouldn't be alive long enough to bask in their victory." My eyes flicked to Aruto who sat silently. "I wish I had more time with Ikuto."

A laugh came from Aruto. "You know what always annoyed me? Every time you guys were reincarnated he'd come back to hell and his first words were always 'you'll never believe me when I tell you about the girl I met today.' Wouldn't shut up about you after that." I giggled; Ikuto really loved me that much?

"It's nice to know."

A knock came from the door and Aruto stood up leaving. Voices filled the hall.

"WHERE'S AMU?!" Utau's panicked voice yelled. Aruto's voice followed but I couldn't hear his words. "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT AMU DYING?!" I heard Aruto speak again but still couldn't hear his words. "WARU?! WARU?! I'LL MURDER HIS SPIRIT!" For the third time Aruto spoke with inaudible words. "YES I KNOW HE'S DEAD! HIS FORCES DISPERSED RUNNING FOR THEIR LIVES!"

Footsteps thundered down the hall and Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Aruto, Lily, Tsukasa, Yaya, and Kairi all filled the room. They all stared at me when someone spoke up.

"Aruto? What's all the noise for?" Everyone parted to expose Souko who looked like she had just woken up from a nap.

"It's nothing." Aruto laughed. "Would you mind making some snacks? This group just saved the world." Souko stared at all of us wide eyed before she froze looking at Utau and Ikuto. Tears weld in her eyes and she walked over to them pulling them into a bear hug.

"My babies." I heard her whisper. She pulled away going to prepare some food afterwards.

"Amu, are you alright?" Rima asked.

"Well, if dying means I'm fine than I'm peachy!" I laughed but it hurt.

"You knew the risks." Lily said with a cold voice, but her eyes didn't mask how she truly felt.

Ikuto turned to her. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Lily faced the ground shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." She quickly exited the room. I gazed at my friends. I noticed that Utau had her fingers laced with Kukai's, Yaya had wrapped her arms around Kairi's right one, and Rima was being given a piggy back by Nagi. The result of this left my short friend with a bright pink face.

"Can I have some alone time with Amu?" Ikuto asked the rest of the congregation who reluctantly agreed. Once they'd all shuffled out of the room and Ikuto had closed the door behind them he broke into a sob clutching my left hand in his. "I shouldn't have let you go."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault." I argued. "It was my destiny, and now I've met my fate."

"Screw destiny and that bitch fate!" Ikuto choked. I hated seeing him like that.

"I thought fate was a guy." I joked though tears were flowing down my cheeks. Without warning Ikuto pressed his lips to mine. This was the worst reunion ever. "Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"If you dare try to pull a Romeo and Juliet type thing I will come back and haunt your ass." We both let out a watery laugh.

"At least you'd be close to me." Ikuto shrugged.

"Really? That line was so cliché." He pulled me into another kiss.

"I'd take cliché love any day over Romeo and Juliet." Both of us laughed uncontrollably. I wished so much that I could have spent forever in that moment. Never having to worry about fate catching up to us. Ikuto laid down next to me and we exchanged a few kisses and words. Holding each other so close. Even with all the pain I was in I refused to push Ikuto away. I don't know when but Ikuto fell asleep. I stayed awake for the longest time staring at his face. My one true love. Soon I found that I could no longer keep my eyes open. A blanket of darkness was being pulled over my eyes. With a sad sigh I closed my eyes allowing death to take me into its arms.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I was about to panic. I had no idea where I was. Then I noticed the faintest scent of strawberries and remembered the events that had happened before. I nuzzled into Amu's head and realized to my horror that she was freezing cold I sat up shaking my pinkette.

"Amu?" Her head lolled limply from side to side, back and forth. "Amu?" I repeated pressing my lips to hers. No response.

"She's gone." Lily stood in the corner staring sadly at the floor.

"Well bring her back!" I demanded.

"I can't Ikuto." Lily said her voice cracking. "This was her fate from the moment I gave you two another chance."

"You can't do anything?"

"No." She lifted her head staring into my eyes. "But I've brought someone who will be able to help you with something."

"What could I possibly be helped with?"

"This person can give you something you want. Though you may not know that you want it."

"If this person can bring back Amu than I don't care." I muttered holding Amu close to me. Silent tears trailed my cheeks. I refused to wipe them away.

"Is that really true Ikuto?" A newcomer wondered. That ghost girl, Ami was it? She tilted her head at me with a smile.

"I'll take my leave." Lily said vanishing.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Ami chirped. "I'm Ami, but you may know me as the very first memory."

**I KNOW I JUST UPDATED LIKE AN HOUR AGO BUT I AM READY TO WRITE! SO HERE'S A SPECIAL UPDATE! OH AND FYI, I ALWAYS PLANNED TO HAVE AMU DIE! I KNOW I'M AWFUL, RIGHT?! WELL REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**OKAY, SO WE'RE NEARING THE END OF MY STORY… I'M BOTH SAD AND PROUD OF THIS. I NORMALLY NEVER FINISH ANYTHING I WRITE. WELL ENJOY!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

The girl before me looked nothing like I had imagined the first memory to be. She was small and… adorable, for lack of a better word. I'd expected the first memory to be more like Lily. Silent, detached, cold, and yet still maintained some emotion.

"You're the first memory?" I repeated.

"Yes." Ami replied happily. She bounced over to the bed placing one hand on Amu's cheek. "I'm terribly sorry for your lose."

"You can bring her back can't you?!" Pleading was all I could do. I couldn't let Amu just die. I needed her, we needed each other.

Ami's eyes saddened. "I'm afraid there isn't. Fate has forbidden me."

Anger boiled. "Where's fate, I wish to speak with him."

"He's busy at the moment." Ami sighed. "Such a shame, he's too hard headed to listen to anyone."

"I'll make him listen."

Ami giggled a sorrowful laugh. "Even if you do have his daughter's body I'm positive he'll refuse."

I paused ingesting what she had just said. "Amu is… and Waru… than that makes Lily… FATE'S AMU'S FATHER?!"

Backing up in alarm Ami nodded. "Lily didn't tell you? She never did have a good relationship with the man." She took a step forward. "And after Midori died he didn't speak much to his children."

"Why not?"

"He blamed Amu for Midori's death. Midori died in child birth. Giving birth to Amu. Waru decided to disagree with his father. Both of them were disowned." Ami sat on the bed staring at my face. "You look so much like Aruto. You can even play the violin, correct?"

I nodded. "I'm remembering some of my past life; I learned to play for Amu. She was always begging me to play." After the battle flashbacks had begun to take over my mind. It already felt like I'd lived one full life time. I probably had more memories to come.

"The first time you lived you learned for her, every time after that was because your heart told you to. You may not have remembered Amu but your heart did." Ami smiled sweetly.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Normally people didn't just decided to ask about musical history when someone was lying dead. But I guess my life wouldn't really be classified as normal.

"I give wishes to people in exchange for something." Ami explained. "I want for you to play your violin at Amu's funeral. I'll be there to listen. If you do this than I shall grant you one wish that you so desire."

"How will I know what I desire when all I can think of is returning Amu to me so we can live together; it's what we always wanted."

Ami shook her head with a sigh. "Think Ikuto."

"Are you implying that I don't?"

"Not at all." Ami said wide eyed. "Long ago actually, you heard about my story from a man I made a wish with. You'd lost something important and came to me to get it back. Only you didn't find me."

My head tilted so I could look at Amu's face. "What… what was it I was wishing for?"

"It was something important to both you and Amu. Something that you both loved so deeply that when Amu passed you fought to get it back. But you never did."

"I'm tired of playing the guessing game; just tell me what it was already." I said curtly.

"Lily led you to believe that every time you two lived you barely got time to be together before your deaths. That isn't entirely true." Amu held up her hands and a light filled them along with an egg looking shape. "When you came looking for me you'd lost a precious treasure. Ikuto, you and Amu had a daughter. Her name was Hikari."

A memory flashed into me of a young girl who looked so much like Amu, however she had purple hair and green eyes. "Hikari…" I echoed. "Sayaa… Sayaa was the reason she died, right?"

Ami inclined her head. "On Sayaa's murder streak Hikari was one of the first victims. Sayaa never did meet you but you went on a revenge quest afterwards. During this life was the time you came face to face."

"So, the person who killed her is dead. I guess that's, in its own way, closure." Resting Amu's head on her pillow I gave her one final kiss. "So, you can make any wish come true?"

A smile from Ami told me my answer. "Tell me Ikuto, what is your true wish?"

Minutes later I exited the room. Silence settled on the room as everyone stared at me. "She's gone." I said my voice cracking. That line would never be easy to say.

"N… No." Utau burst into tears and Kukai pulled her face into his shoulder. Yaya was bawling like a baby while Kairi rubbed her shoulders lovingly. Though Rima's face was covered by Nagi's back I could see her shoulders shaking with sobs, even if they were silent. Nagi's face remained emotionless though tears fell down his cheeks. It was obvious he was trying to be strong for Rima.

My mother walked over to me pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back. Before I'd left I'd cried my fair share so I wouldn't shed any tears in front of them. I pulled away from my mother. "There's someone I want you guys to meet though, come on." I led them into the room walking over to Amu's lifeless body. Beside her a bundle was curled at her elbow. I lifted up the bundle and two startling green eyes stared up at me in wonder. "This is my and Amu's daughter, Hikari."

My mother gasped and my father who had entered just after her stared in awe. "That's… my grand baby?" My mother said turning to my father than back to me. "How?"

"You met her." Tsukasa smiled. "Didn't you?"

A nod was all he needed from me.

"Met who?" Souko asked searching our faces.

"So that's it?" My father sighed shaking his head. "You really met her. That's amazing." His eyes flicked to Amu and he walked over to her. "We'll pay for her burial." He spun to face all of us. "Though people may not know it, she was one of the most important people in history. More important than any of us here. For that we thank her."

The day of the burial the sun gleamed. I wasn't sure if it was mocking the sadness we all felt, or shinning down to show that Amu was there. Hikari squirmed in my arms her hair just starting to grow in light purple streaks. All of the survivors of the battle attended the funeral. They may not have known Amu but they knew she was important. A heap of flowers lay at her head stone, everyone else had left but I wasn't ready to go.

"Hello Ikuto." Lily said from beside me. She was dressed in a black flowing knee high dress, her feet were bear but a black parasol kept the sun off of her head.

"Hi." I replied not wanting to be rude. She had, in some way, given me my daughter back.

"I came to say, goodbye."

Confusion hit me. "Goodbye?"

She nodded. "I won't be intruding on your life any more. Besides I have an important duty to the world, leading souls around isn't for the weak." She turned to me her eyes straying to my hands. She was still in her ten year old form and barely reached my elbow. "I also came to hold my cousin for the one and only time." She removed her hands from her parasol but it amazingly stayed up. "May I?" She extended her hands to me and I concurred handing her Hikari gently. A smile crossed the reapers lips and she swayed back and forth humming a soft tune.

"What are you singing?" I asked.

Lily glanced at me for no more than a second before turning back to Hikari.

"It's the song Amu always sung to when you played it on the violin. Her favorite, if I recall, because it was the first song you played for her." She patted Hikari. "Ikuto you are one of the luckiest people I have ever met." Her arms extended as she returned my daughter. "Not only have you gotten more than one chance to be with your true love, you also got your only child another life." She grasped her parasol once more. "I heard you play today when they lowered Amu, well done."

"So, you're just going to vanish?"

Lily laughed. "That's the plan." She turned away from me. "I admire you Ikuto, I won't deny that. You know what's important. You could have wished for money, alcohol, drugs, or some other material item but you didn't. You asked for another chance with your daughter. Ami had to remind you, that's true but in the end that was what you picked. Material items are rather stupid. Because the thing about material items, is they never last." Her silence gave me the knowledge that she had left.

Without hesitation I turned and walked from the grave. It was about time I returned to the world of the living.

**I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE! I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE IT POSTED EITHER TODAY OR TOMORROW SO STAY TUNED! WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT CHAPTER? REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**IT'S… THE FINAL CHAPTER… PLEASE ENJOY IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Daddy, look! Daddy, look!" Hikari desperately tried to get my attention. Four years. Four long years had passed since I'd last had to worry about the end of the world. Hikari's hair had grown out and reached her waist, reminding me of Amu. The only difference was the purple that covered my daughter's strands.

"I see." I answered as Hikari shoved her hands into my face with a lady bug scurrying around in them; she laughed as it flew away and ran to chase after it. From where I sat I rubbed my hand against the tombstone that jutted from the ground. That day marked the anniversary of Amu's death and I'd come just as I had every day.

"She's so much like Amu." Rima commented. She held a bundle in her hands from where she sat in her wheel chair. By some miracle she'd been able to have a healthy baby boy. Nagi had been so proud. He'd completely lost his vision a year after the battle.

"Aunty Yaya looky!" Hikari squealed as she rushed up to the angel with some dandelions. "I got you some flowers!" A knee-high, light yellow dress with a large bow tied around her waist was the outfit Utau had managed to get Hikari into.

"So pretty!" Yaya clapped her hands taking the flowers. She still had the heart of a child but her hair no longer stayed in the pony tails she'd taken as a fashion statement so many years ago. Kairi had proposed to her the week before and an engagement ring gleamed on her left ring finger.

"Meiko that is not a toy!" Utau called frantically. "Kiba stop pulling on your sister's hair!" She and Kukai had twin's, both nearing their third year yet already able to walk and weren't too terrible when it came to talking. My sister ran over to help Kukai pull apart their son and daughter before scolding them. The boy had messy blond hair and green eyes while the girl had wavy red hair and green eyes. Both of them were dressed in light blue; the girl wore a knee-high dress and the boy had on a pair of blue jeans and a blue polo.

"That is one of the reasons I refuse to have children," I heard Kairi say to Yaya. His fiancé pouted giving him puppy eyes.

"Come on Kairi don't be so cold!" Nagi grinned. "Your children will either be like Yaya, like you, or a mixture of both! That's not too bad!"

"Having to go to the candy store every day for _just one _person is bad enough; I don't plan on going there every hour." Kairi muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not all children want candy." I said shaking my head. "I was blessed with a daughter who likes cake instead."

Kairi scowled at me. "I draw the line on buying bakery items for Yaya unless they have no sugar. She has bad enough sugar sprees without all the extras."

"It can't be that bad." I replied incredulously.

"Look daddy!" Hikari squeaked holding up a lollipop. "Aunty Yaya's baggy is full of yummies! She let me take three!" To emphasize Hikari held up three fingers and I glared at Yaya who whistled with her back to me trying to play the innocent card.

"Finally!" Kukai cheered triumphantly walking up with Kiba passed out in his arms. "And that, my friends, is why nothing with caffeine is allowed past the doorway of my house."

"Oh don't act like you have a hard job." Utau growled as she stormed over with Meiko who was still trying to break free. "You get to go play soccer every day. That leaves me to take care of the monsters; you know how easy it is to take care of two hyperactive children? It's about as easy as stapling water to a tree! And I am allowed to call them monsters because they really are monsters! Yesterday, I swear to you, they had tails coming out of their asses!"

"Language Utau!" Nagi warned her gesturing to Hikari who stared up at Utau in confusion.

"Daddy?" Hikari asked turning back to me.  
"Yes?"

She tilted her head. "What are, 'asses?'"

"Alright time to go!" I leapt to my feet grabbing her hand. "I'll make you some lunch back at the house, alright?"

"Alright daddy, but what are-"

"Say goodbye to everyone."

"Goodbye everyone!" As we hurried away Hikari spoke up once more. "Daddy what are-"

"If you don't ask the question anymore I'll buy you a stuffed animal." Who says bribery doesn't work?

Pulling Hikari's pajamas over her head I glanced at the clock. It was already eight. "It's time for bed." I told her picking her up. She barely reached my waist and had a very fast metabolism so she weighed very little. "Anything else you need?" Tucking her in I waited for her answer. She hesitated before shaking her head. "Okay," I kissed her forehead turning to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hikari?"

"What was… never mind." Thinking nothing of it I nodded switching off the light.

"I love you, you need anything just come get me." I left the door cracked then headed to my room falling onto the bed with a grunt. Before I hit the pillow I was asleep.

"Long time no see." My eyes flew open, instead of my room I found myself on top of a hill. I glanced around stopping when my eyes found a smooth tree trunk. "Hey dude I'm over here." My gaze flew to bright yellow orbs.

"Yoru?" The messy haired memory smirked at me with a nod.

"Now you get it." He grinned. "Cute daughter you've got."

"Hands off." I warned.

Yoru held his hands up. "Hey, I'm a perv, not a pedo. The bears got that occupation." When he put his hands down he tilted his head quizzically at me. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me why I came to talk to you?"

It occurred to me he'd only ever come to help me. Never just for the fun of it. "I guess, why did you come?"

His tail flicked behind him as he turned his back to me. "I'm not convinced you want to know."

"Come on, why did you come?"

"Still not convinced."

Annoyance was creeping up on me. "What do you want me to do, beg on my knees?"

"Well-"

"Yoru that's enough." A laughing voice called from behind me. My head shot around. I froze. "It's been too long Ikuto."

I smiled. "It has Amu." Slowly I turned and pulled her towards me. I held her to my chest happiness over-shadowing me.

"You know, it would have been cooler if he had begged." Yoru said interrupting. When neither of us acknowledged his presence her snorted. "It's great to see I'm loved." Instead of saying thank you I pulled Amu's lips towards mine unable to contain just how happy I was. "You know what, I'll leave. It seems I'm interrupting something." And like that he vanished. It seemed I'd never stop owing him for all he had done for me. But at that moment I could only think of my Strawberry. My Amu. We wouldn't have long but I planned to bask in that short time we'd have. Her lips were so soft, just as I remembered. I'd longed for her ever since I'd lost her.

"I missed you." Amu said pulling away.

"I missed you more." I sighed.

"I missed you most." Amu said with a smile. "I'm so happy you can take care of Hikari." She sniffled. "I still remember the day we lost her. It was awful." Her cheeks became wet and I knew she had begun to cry. "My baby, my baby girl." She choked out.

"Shh, shh." I hushed her and we both slid to our knees on the grass.

"I'm sorry." Amu apologized. "I know I shouldn't cry but I miss everyone so much."

"We all miss you as well." I hugged her closer not wanting the moment to end.

"I've actually been there, when you visit the grave." Amu admitted. "It's the only time that I'm able to see you up close and even come close to touching you." I had felt someone else there when I really thought about it. "Ikuto."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Amu looked at me sadly. "You're going to be asked something soon, by someone you care about deeply. You have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I wondered.

"You have to answer the question." She answered. "No matter what the question is. You have to answer it. Think of it as my last request. I never did get to make one, did I?" A wry smile floated to her lips and I pulled her face to mine kissing her once more.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Sorry?"

I nodded. "If I had been there, maybe I could have-"

Amu pressed her finger to my lips. "We went over this. Remember, when I was worse for wear. It's not your fault. I'll never even think of it as your fault. If you've been blaming yourself all this time then stop it. Regret is never good for a person. You remember when you were poisoned by that fire?"

Not trusting myself to speak I once again nodded.

"I blamed myself for that. I thought it was my fault for you being so close to death. For a long time after I had trouble coping with the thought of it being my fault. And then you woke up and I completely forgot everything." She laced her fingers through mine leaning her forehead so it rested on mine. "We can't be hung up on regret or we slowly lose ourselves. You have to think, Hikari needs a father who is there for her. She needs someone to take care of her. And you've been doing a great job of it. Don't allow old wounds to be sliced open again. Be there for our daughter. I can't be there so I need you to be. Alright?"

"Alright." I agreed resting my hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes nuzzling into it. "Is there any chance that I can see more of you?" Her face lit up.

"I thought you never ask." She breathed. She planted her lips against mine. "It's time for you to wake up Ikuto."

"Already?"

Amu laughed, I had missed her laugh. "Yes. But I'll be here when you sleep. I'll always be here. And when it's time for you to depart from the world. We'll always be together. Hikari needs for you to wake up though. See you later Ikuto."

"Daddy!" I was suddenly aware of Hikari shaking me in my sleep. My vision wandered to her and I saw tears falling from her eyes. On instinct I pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I patted her head as she clutched my shirt sobbing into it.

"I had a nightmare. I saw mommy! I saw a bad man hurting her! Daddy he was hurting you!" _Waru._ The name crossed my mind.

"Well it's all over now. I'll protect you from the man. I promise. I'll always be here for you." I didn't realize that I'd started to hum.

"D-daddy?" Hikari stuttered angling her head to get a good view of my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

She shifted looking at her hands that gripped my shirt. "Can you tell me about mommy?"

'_You have to answer the question. No matter what the question is.'_

Taking a deep breath I set Hikari down on my bed. "You want to know about you mother?"

Hikari's head bobbed up and down though her eyes were trained on the blankets.

"The first thing you need to know is that your mother was a hero."

**I AM, FOR THE FIRST TIME FINISHED WITH A STORY I STARTED! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR SOMETHING I SHOULD DO A STORY FOR PLEASE PM ME I WON'T BE STARTING ANYTHING UNTIL THE FIRST OF APRIL! VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU WANT ONE OF THOSE! THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME AS I WROTE! I SEND OUT A THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON MY STORY FROM THE START! **

**~NerdyGirl873 :3**


End file.
